Al final de los sentidos
by Joha
Summary: En el mundo de la moda no todo es tan glamoroso como parece, a veces, los prejuicios son mayores que el talento. Para Edward es difícil ser diseñador de modas sin que juzguen su sexualidad, pero para Bella es difícil ser modelo y que Edward no la juzgue por ello.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía**

**Summary: **En el mundo de la moda no todo es tan glamoroso como parece, a veces, los prejuicios son mayores que el talento. Para Edward es difícil ser diseñador de modas sin que juzguen su sexualidad, pero para Bella es difícil ser modelo y que Edward no la juzgue por ello.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

- Esto está muy largo… y este está demasiado apretado – me pasé al siguiente y era aún peor -. ¿Qué pasa chicos? – me volteé hacía mi equipo mientras me tocaba la frente -, ¡¿es que acaso nadie puede hacer algo bien?!¡Nada de esto está como el bosquejo original!

Apunté la fila de modelos enfundas en los vestidos que debía aprobar, lamentablemente, y para mi mala fortuna, nada era como yo imaginé en un principio. Volví a mirar el primer vestido, en mi mente debía ser un sencillo vestido negro, con escote corazón y largo hasta el suelo, pero con las suficientes capas y cortes para que al caminar se moviera naturalmente y se pudiera apreciar los zapatos, la parte de arriba tenía la tela texturizada, con muchos dobleces, por lo menos esa parte estaba bien, pero no el dobladillo, era tan largo que estaba seguro de que hasta la modelo más experta terminaría trastabillando.

- Edward, es que la modelo original de este vestido está enferma y no quisimos dejar de hacer la prueba.

- ¿Enferma? – me giré hacía uno de mis asistentes, Ben era un buen chico, pero demasiado alcahueta, siempre dejaba que las modelos lo pasaran por encima y eso me estaba cansando -. Pues me importa una mierda si se está muriendo, estamos a pocos días de la semana de la moda y mi colección no tendrá ni una sola falla, así que mejor llama a quién sea y le dices que si no está aquí en media hora, se puede ir despidiendo de modelar para mí.

- Eh, Edward – ahora fue el turno de hablar de Jessica, quien a pesar de no ser mi persona favorita, por lo menos hacía muy bien su trabajo -, creo que las cosas no son tan así… Isabella no es una modelo cualquiera, es la primera modelo, ¿lo recuerdas?, nos costó muchísimo que aceptara desfilar con nosotros como para dejarla ir solo porque se enfermó.

Fruncí la boca y me comí mis comentarios ya que ahora si recordaba a esa chiquilla. Desde que la vi desfilando en la "Semana de la moda de París" del año pasado, que no he dejado de pensar en ella, de hecho, toda mi colección estaba basada en su cabello y sus ojos, la niña tenía un ángel que inspiraba a cualquiera, y ese color marrón que la acompañaba era putamente inspirador. Ahora, sabía cómo eran estas chiquillas, quisquillosas, malcriadas, irresponsables y hasta drogadictas, pero en este mundo eran tan pocas las modelos verdaderamente responsables que solo tocaba lidiar con ella, aunque sí le iba a hacer saber que conmigo no iba a poder tomarse un día de trabajo para pasar la borrachera de la noche anterior de juerga.

- ¿Tienes su número? – miré a Jessica esperando una respuesta.

- Eh, ¿sí? – alcé una ceja porque su tono claramente era de pregunta -. Digo, sí, lo tengo.

- Bien – estiré mi mano ya que la chica parecía no terminar de entenderme -, ¡dámelo! – alcé la voz cuando aún no me lo entregaba.

- Pero… Edward, Isabella no es…

- Sé muy bien lo que voy a hacer – hablé con rudeza -, esta es mi colección y no dejaré que ninguna chiquilla malcriada la arruine así que dame ese ¡maldito número!

- Sí.

Sé como era conocido por mis empleados y el resto del mundo de la moda, odiaba hacer llorar a la gente, pero cuando daba una orden más de dos veces y no obtenía resultados, era obvio que mi tono cambiaba por uno mucho más rudo.

Cuando Jessica me tendió un papel con el número, se lo arrebaté sin ninguna delicadeza y me di media vuelta, lamentablemente, alcancé a escuchar lo que dos empleados murmuraron.

- Estoy seguro de que es así de reprimido por no terminar de reconocer su homosexualidad.

Podría haberme volteado y haber despido al infeliz por andar murmurando a mis espaldas pero a estas alturas de mi carrera ya no era algo que me fuera primordial. Suficiente había tenido que luchar toda mi vida contra los malditos prejuicios para seguir en lo mismo ahora, nunca dudé sobre querer ser diseñador de modas, pero sí he dudado de mi sexualidad más de una vez.

¡Malditos prejuicios!

Marqué el número de la nueva modelo mientras mi furia seguía creciendo, por eso, cuando escuché una voz jadeante y algo feliz, me hizo sentir aún más enojado.

- ¿Hola?

- ¿Isabella Swan?

- Sí – nuevamente sonrió, lo pude sentir. Por lo menos, voz de enferma no tenía.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué mierda no estás probándote tu puto vestido para el desfile?

- ¿Ben? – su tono de voz cambió inmediatamente -, no sé por qué me dices esto, yo hablé contigo, sabes que hoy me era imposible ir, pero mañana temprano…

- No soy Ben – escupí las palabras -, soy Edward Cullen y es mi puto nombre el que estará en juego en el desfile.

- Oh, lo siento, señor Edward, pero yo… - por tercera vez, había cambiado su tono de voz, ahora estaba claro que la chica se había dado cuenta de con quién estaba hablando y estaba algo asustada. Bien.

- No me gustan las excusas, chiquilla, yo no sé a qué estás acostumbrada pero en _Cullen's_ las cosas son distintas, así que será mejor que muevas tu lindo cuerpito y estés aquí en media hora, necesito que las medidas de mis vestidos estén perfectas.

- Pero señor… yo no puedo…

- Media hora, Isabella.

Corté la llamada antes de seguir recibiendo excusas no me servían y no me interesaban. Luego de terminar la llamada volví donde Ben y Jessica que seguían con la prueba de vestuario, en tres semanas era el _Fashion Week_ de Nueva York y todo tenía que salir perfecto, lamentablemente aún quedaba mucho que hacer con tan poco tiempo restante.

Por lo siguientes minutos me dediqué a revisar, cierres, remaches y bastas, no todo estaba perfecto pero luego de comenzar a dar ciertas instrucciones, me di cuenta que quizás, íbamos a llegar a tiempo para el desfile.

El vestido final de mi colección era un maravilloso vestido color chocolate, nunca, en mis diez años de carrera, ni en mis veintinueve de vida, había sentido agrado por el color, pero fue Isabella y su forma de caminar por la pasarela que me habían inspirado a diseñarlo, aún lo recuerdo, yo estaba tras bastidores pero alcancé a ver por la pantalla cómo llevaba con la mayor gracia que he visto en mi vida el vestido principal de la colección de _Versace_, desde ese momento supe que la necesitaba entre mis modelos, y aunque aún no me arrepentía de mi decisión, algo me decía que estaba muy cerca de hacerlo.

Tratando de concentrarme en mi trabajo, revisé las proporciones del escote, era un vestido de fiesta así que el encanto principal estaba en el escote, un escote cuadrado que tenía otro pequeño sacado en la unión del busto, era algo riesgoso y, por eso mismo, era primordial que las proporciones fuera las correctas. Aún estaba midiendo el vestido cuando mi teléfono sonó, solo me bastó ver la pantalla para sonreír y olvidarme de toda la mierda de estas últimas horas.

- Hola, James.

- Hola, Ed… ¿Cómo estás?

Bufé, a él no podía engañarlo de ninguna maldita forma – Bien, en la prueba de vestidos – como pude, afirmé el teléfono entre mi oreja y mi hombro para así poder seguir revisando el vestido.

- ¿Y tu _musa_?, no sabes cómo me muero por conocer a Isabella Swan, esa niña parece una muñequita… ¿sabes que solo tiene diecinueve años?

- No, no lo sabía, y tampoco sé cómo es porque la muñequita – hablé con la mayor ironía que pude - hoy se enfermó y aún no llega.

- Oh, algo había escuchado sobre eso.

- ¿Sobre qué?

Solté la cinta de medir y tomé el teléfono con mi mano derecha – Sobre que a veces tiende a enfermarse.

- ¡Genial! – bufé -, podrías habérmelo dicho antes de que la hiciera firmar un contrato por dos años, ahora tendré que aguantarme sus ataques hipocondriacos.

- No, Ed, no me refiero a eso. Siempre he escuchado que es muy responsable, pero al ser tan reservada sobre su vida privada, nunca se ha sabido con claridad el porqué de sus emergencias médicas. Quizás tiene algo crónico o que se yo.

- Bueno – rodé los ojos -, solo espero que ese algo no le impida caminar en línea recta… ¡Oh, mierda! – gemí -, ¿y si es una adicta?, ¿recuerdas a Sofía?, nos tomó nueve meses descubrir su adicción al éxtasis.

- Ed, Isabella es distinta, lo siento… solo tienes que darle una oportunidad y créeme, un rostro y un cuerpo como el suyo, bien que lo valen.

- Sí, tienes razón.

Estaba mirando el vestido cuando me percaté de una pequeña hilacha colgando justo en el centro del escote. Tuve que cerrar los ojos para no ponerme a gritar como un condenado.

- James, tendré que llamarte más tarde.

- No seas muy duro con ellos, Ed, y trata de pasar a verme más tarde, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

- Sí – suspiré, ese era otro tema que tenía pendiente -, haré lo posible pero sabes que esta no es muy buena fecha.

- Pero es que nunca es buena fecha, Edward.

- James… - cuando usaba mi nombre completo era porque su casi inagotable paciencia se estaba acabando.

- Mejor me llamas cuando estés más desocupado.

- Lo haré. Lo prometo.

- Bien, adiós.

Me cortó sin darme tiempo a despedirme, por eso mismo me quedé un par de segundos mirando el teléfono, quizás hubiera sido más tiempo si una voz no me hubiera sacado de mi ensoñación.

- ¡Este vestido es hermoso!, ¿es el que me toca desfilar a mí?

Me giré lentamente para ver, por fin, frente a mí a la responsable de mi reciente inspiración.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Acá el primer capítulo :)**

**Gracias a Erica Castelo que me está beteando y como siempre le da mayor sentido a mis palabras :)**

**Esta historia será publica por lo menos dos o tres por semanas, algo así como lunes, miércoles y viernes, de todas formas está semana iremos viendo, así que aunque los capítulos son cortos irá avanzando rápidamente :)**

**Ahora, espero que les guste.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

- Señorita Swan – sé que mi tono no había sido el mejor pero fue sin quererlo, ya que de otra forma le hubiera dejado en claro la rabia que sentía por su irresponsabilidad.

- ¡Hola! – la chica se acercó un paso y yo inmediatamente retrocedí. El contacto personal no era mi favorito -, oh, perdón ¿hice algo mal?

Miré mi reloj _Cartier_ de pulsera y fruncí el ceño - ¿Además de llegar siete minutos parte?

- Oh, creo que mi reloj está malo – la chica, miró su propio reloj y casi me dio un infarto al ver que era de plástico y rosado.

- Lindo reloj – escupí todo el sarcasmo que sentía pero ella sonrió con más ganas aún.

- ¿Cierto que sí?

Ahora lo entendía, esta chica seguramente tenía algún problema mental o algo. Bueno, aunque también podía ser que su estado de despreocupación se deba a sus escasos diecinueve años, esta chica no tenía ni siquiera una idea de la vida.

- Bueno, como veo que usted no entiende mis indirectas tendré que ser claro – me erguí y ella, ahora sí entendió mi pose porque inmediatamente se enderezó y cambió su expresión -. No se permiten los permisos, me da lo mismo si estás muy cansada por haber bailado mucho la noche anterior, por haber bebido en exceso, por aún seguir drogada o porque tu cuerpo no se puede levantar después de haber follado con cualquier desconocido… no me interesa tu vida privada ni tus excusas – alcé una mano cuando la vi con intenciones de replicar -. No sé cómo eran las cosas en _Versace_, pero en _Cullen's_ son diferentes. Aquí, mi palabra es ley y punto.

Ella aún parecía estar asimilando todo, rodé los ojos y chispeé los dedos frente a su rostro, si hasta me dio miedo que le diera una embolia o algo.

- ¿Entendido, señorita Swan?

- Por supuesto – ahora, su voz no tenía ni una pizca de su tono anterior. Con esta pose y actitud nueva, hasta parecía alguien algo mayor y madura -. Y no se preocupe, ya me quedaron en claro cómo son las cosas.

- Perfecto – me di vuelta hacía mi maravillosa obra de arte y al sentir la suave tela en mis dedos volví en mí.

Saqué a _Chocolat_ del maniquí y con un gesto de cabeza le indiqué a la señorita Swan que era hora de probárselo. Ella me siguió hasta el espejo central, agradecí no tener que decirle que se desvistiera, ella lo hizo por sí sola en tiempo mínimo, así que, cuidando que el vestido no se arrugara ni un ápice, lo comencé a deslizar por su cuerpo, ella también entendió cuando debía alzar los brazos. Por lo que mi _Chocolat_ cayó con elegancia sobre sus curvas, unas curvas finas que se lucían a la perfección en su nívea piel. Una vez que subí el cierre invisible y ajusté los botones que había puesto de adorno, retrocedí un paso y me complací.

Sí, esta chica podía ser un dolor en el culo, pero sus piernas largas y sus medidas proporcionadas, hacían que mi bebé luciera aún mejor, definitivamente no había duda, esta chica era mi nueva musa, y por más que no tolerara cuando hablaba, no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir, y mucho menos de que supiera lo mucho que me complacía tenerla en mis filas. No había peor aliciente para que trabajo que los elogios sobrevalorados.

- Es un diseño excepcional – no estoy seguro de que ella quiso decir esas palabras en voz alta pero tuve que darle la razón.

- Es la pieza principal del desfile – de la mesa cercana tomé mi pulsera de alfileres y comencé a rodearla -, gírese un poco a la izquierda por favor – miré con minuciosidad las partes que solían estar flojas en una pieza pero no encontré ningún detalle, ni el más mínimo -. Súbase al banquillo – ella lo hizo y me concentré en el dobles, aunque no era mucho, consideré que la vasta debía estar ínfimamente más arriba. Quizás para otros era una estupidez, pero esto podía significar la diferencia entre un culo en la pasarela o un caminar deslumbrante.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Sí – me quité la pulsera de alfileres y comencé a ayudarla con el vestido.

No hablamos, aunque sentí sus ganas de hacerlo, ella no lo hizo, se reservó sus comentarios y lo agradecí. Cuando trabajaba me gustaba la concentración, no la charlatanería.

- Ahora, Jessica y Ben te ayudarán con el resto de tu vestuario. Creo que hay un vestido negro esperando por ti.

Ella asintió y yo me giré. Acomodé los gemelos de mi camisa y me fui hasta mi mesa de trabajo en donde tenía un par de bosquejos a medio terminar, _Chocolat _era la única pieza que había podido terminar sin la presencia de la señorita Isabella, pero ahora, que la tenía a solo pasos de mí, sentía que el resto de mis diseños, serían terminados sin mayor problema.

- Edward, perdón – dejé de ver mi paleta de colores para concentrarme en Ben -, pero Lucy está llamando y se nota algo histérica… quiere hablar contigo.

Fruncí el ceño y la boca, no me gustaban este tipo de llamadas a tan poco tiempo de la pasarela.

- Lucy – mi voz no era la mejor pero tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a esto.

- Edward, cariño, lo siento pero no creo que Bey pueda estar, así que estuve revisando mis agendas y creo que puedo conseguirte a...

- ¿Es una broma cierto? – traté de que mi tono fuera sutil y no jodidamente histérico como me sentía -, Lucy, dime que es un puta broma porque te juro por lo más sagrado que no vas a volver a representar a nadie en tu vida si Beyoncé no está el sábado 8 en el _Lincoln Center_.

Con mi mano libre masajeé mis sienes, nosotros abríamos la semana de la moda y no estaba con tiempo de cambiar a mi cantante. Sí, mi ropa era fabulosa, pero si había algo por lo que me caracterizaba era por subir a un cantante de moda al escenario para que musicalizara a la perfección el desfile de mis modelos.

- Edward, es que no estás entendiendo, ella tiene un concierto y yo…

- No me importa – soné suave y calmado -, tú verás cómo lo resuelves, pero la quiero ahí.

Corté la llamada sin darle tiempo a Lucy para que replicara. Sabía que podía ser un cabrón, pero una buena parte de mis diseños iban perfectamente con su canción alusiva a las chicas solteras, además, nosotros teníamos un contrato y yo ya había depositado la mitad del dinero en la cuenta de Lucy. Ahora, si ella quería una demanda por incumplimiento… no, eso tampoco me servía. Necesitaba a Beyoncé ese día y punto.

Ben no me dijo nada cuando le devolví el teléfono. De alguna forma sentí que en esto estuvo de acuerdo conmigo… como si me importara.

- ¡Edward! – rodé los ojos. Ahora fue el turno de de Jessica para molestarme.

- ¿Qué? – tenía un momento de inspiración que ya parecía haber terminado.

- Siento molestarte, de verdad – odiaba que Jessica me rodara los ojos pero con ella ya era caso perdido -, pero este pantalón no cae bien… hay algo mal.

Desde donde estaba pude ver a qué se refería, era un pantalón de tela, pitillo y abombado en la pretina, pero no caía de la forma que debía hacerlo. Al contrario, la modela parecía cualquier cosa menos la mujer joven y ejecutiva que quería mostrar.

- ¿Qué mierda…?

Me acerqué a la chica y pude ver su miedo, ahora fue mi turno de rodar los ojos.

- Tranquila, chica.

- Yo… lo siento – moví mi cabeza para sonreír, una parte de mi amaba tener siempre el control. Lamentablemente, al moverme, mis ojos se toparon con los de Isabella que estaba de pie mientras Ben acomodaba en ella el vestido negro.

- Solo quédate quieta – volví a mirar a la chica y esta vez solo asintió.

Revisé las medidas del pantalones desde abajo hasta arriba y casi emitió un grito de frustración cuando me di cuenta del error. Los malditos bolsillos internos estaban hacia atrás, lo que hacía que toda la parte frontal se viera feamente estirada.

- Jessica – ahora miré a mi asistente -, si te preocuparas mas de tu trabajo que de tu celular – apunté el aparato entre sus manos con mis ojos -, quizás te hubieras dado cuenta del error.

- Y si tú no estuvieras intimidándonos a todos yo podría hacer bien mi trabajo.

Jessica, si no fuera tan buena en su trabajo ya estaría trabajando para cualquiera menos para mí.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Tu sombrero querida – Ben sostenía el sombrero del vestido negro y esperaba que Isabella se agachara para ponérselo -. Agáchate por favor.

Ella lo hizo pero no dejó de fruncir el ceño – Es raro… ¿Por qué llevo un sombrero?

- Señorita Swan – me acerqué a ellos y le pedí a Ben, gentilmente, con una sonrisa, que me diera su lugar -, ¿alguna vez ha visto un desfile mío? – comencé a acomodar alambres internos que le había agregado al sombrero para darle movilidad.

- Eh… ¿no?

- ¿No? – pregunté, quizás, chillé un poco.

- Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo y…

- Sí – la interrumpí -, supongo que el ritmo de vida de una estrella de diecinueve años es algo totalmente salvaje.

- Usted no tiene idea.

Quise creer que me estaba dando la razón, pero yo era el rey de la ironía, y la reconocería de cualquier par de labios.

La ignoré porque no quería seguir discutiendo con ella, así que me preocupé solo de acomodar el sombrero y me volví a erguir.

- Listo… quiero una foto de ella Ben.

Las modelos y mis asistentes se quedaron en sus lugares cuando el torbellino de James entró al salón.

- ¡Hola, hermosuras hermosas!

- ¡James! – Jessica corrió a él y, como cada vez que se veían, se saludaron con dos besos -, hacía tiempo que no venías.

- Es que Ed nunca me invita – me apuntó con la boca y tuve que rodar los ojos al verlo fingir.

- James… ¿Qué haces acá?

- Ey, esas no son formas de tratarme – le di una sola mirada y él disminuyó su entusiasmo -. ¿Puedes salir por un café?

- No, pero saldré de todos modos.

Revisé el bolsillo interno de mi saco y comprobé que llevaba mi billetera y mi celular así que avancé hasta la salida.

- Pueden tomarse un descanso, vuelvo en un momento.

James inmediatamente se puso a mi lado y murmuró - ¿Tan solo un momento de tu tiempo es lo que valgo?

No le contesté porque en ese momento me concentré en un pequeño intercambio de palabras de mis empleados.

- ¿Quién es él?

- Es James, es…

- ¿Es el novio de Edward? – aunque ya llevaba avanzados unos pasos aún así escuché la pregunta de Isabella.

Pero no escuché la respuesta de Ben ni la reacción de ella ante la misma.

* * *

**Ya chicas, acá el segundo capítulo.**

**Si todo sigue bien, nos vemos el viernes con el tercero.**

**Ahhh y que no se me olvide darles las gracias a Erica Castelo, no solo porque me betea sino porque me aguanta con mis historias en proceso, que no son pocas :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada – moví mi copa en círculos mientras reposaba mi espalda en la cómoda silla -, solo pensaba.

- ¿En Isabella?

Levanté mi vista para verlo entre mi ceño fruncido - ¿Por qué la nombras?

- No lo sé – James se encogió de hombros para luego sonreír con demasiado ahínco -, es solo que… la chica es hermosa, si casi estuve a punto de pedirle su autógrafo. Creo que lo amo.

- James, tú eres _gay_, no puedes amarla.

Estiré mi brazo y lo apoyé en el borde de la silla – Eso no importa, la amo de una forma _gay_, además… aún no estoy seguro de ser _gay_, quizás soy _bi_ – de pronto los ojos del rubio resplandecieron en mi dirección. Desvié la mirada por la incomodidad -. ¿Y tú que eres?

Miré mi copa y traté de comportarme lo más normal posible - ¿Quieres otra copa?

- Sí, cambia el tema, pero que lo rehúya no quitará que…

- Ya basta – ni siquiera me moví, solo traté de transmitirle lo que quería con mi mirada -. No quiero hablar de esto ahora.

- Edward me llamó hoy – ni siquiera pestañeé, solo lo miré -, dice que te ha tratado de llamar pero que siempre le contesta Ben.

- He estado muy ocupado, no he tenido tiempo.

- ¿Ni siquiera para hablar con tu padre?

- Mi padre – por fin despegué mi espalda del respaldo de la silla y me acerqué a la mesa para apoyar mis codos en ella -, ahora se acuerda de que tiene hijo.

- Edward, no deberías ser tan duro con él.

- ¿Yo, duro? – me estaba enojando y no quería hacerlo, así que aproveché que nuestro camarero pasó por mi lado y alcé la mano para pedirle la cuenta -. No quiero hablar de esto James, además, necesito levantarme temprano mañana.

- Claro.

James me conocía demasiado bien para saber que este era el fin de la discusión, no dijo nada cuando pagué ni cuando me levanté, él solo me siguió hasta mi auto sin abrir la boca. Para cuando me estacioné afuera de su edificio ya estaba más calmado así que me volteé a verlo.

- Llamaré a Edward – murmuré.

- Bien, gracias.

Le sonreí y esperé a que se bajara.

Esa noche casi ni dormí, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, aunque por lo menos, esta noche de desvelo estaba cargada de inspiración a manos de esa exasperante chiquilla que había vuelto a ver hoy.

.

.

.

Los gemelos me dolían y estiraban pero no pensaba parar porque correr era mi mejor terapia para cuando mi mente no me dejaba en paz, la trotadora me indicaba que ya llevaba más de treinta minutos corriendo pero aún mi cabeza no dejaba de enviarme líneas para trazar. Me había pasado la noche completa dibujando bosquejos pero por más que hiciera seguían viniendo ideas a mi cabeza.

Y todo por culpa de Isabella Swan.

- Señor Cullen – me quité un audífono para ver a mi entrenador personal a mi lado -, ya lleva mucho tiempo trotando, es hora de que pasemos a la sección de pesas.

- Claro – le bajé la velocidad a la trotadora y caminé por un minuto más antes de detenerla por completo.

El gimnasio no estaba lleno, era temprano y además la mensualidad era lo suficientemente alta como para que tuviera cada uno su espacio. Seguí a Óscar, mi entrenador personal, hasta la sección de pesas, esta no era mi parte favorita, prefería hacer _cardio_ pero era necesario.

- Hoy solo haremos tres sesiones de veinte repeticiones.

- ¿Por qué las bajaste?

Él alzó un ceja y tuve que darle la razón – Te conozco Edward y he aprendido a saber cuando no duermes la noche completa.

- Claro, se me olvidaba eso – tomé los dos extremos de la multifuncional y me paré al medio del arco, estiré los brazos y luego los junté por delante de mí - ¡Mierda!

- ¿Quieres que baje la cantidad de peso?

- No – negué con rapidez. Respiré hondo antes de repetir.

- Con calma, Edward, no ayudarás a nadie si te desgarras, ¿no tienes un desfile que planificar?

Rodé los ojos por eso – Sí, pero es difícil hacerlo si trabajo solo con incompetentes – respiré hondo y volví a juntar los alambres unidos a las pesas por delante de mí.

¡Mierda!, mis bíceps dolían como el infierno pero aún me quedaba mucho por terminar, Óscar había bajado la cantidad de repeticiones por lo que no podía flaquear en estos momentos. Con mucho esfuerzo, terminé la sesión pero mis brazos estaban que no daban para más.

- Bien, creo que una sesión es suficiente por hoy.

Me dejé caer en la banquilla que estaba al lado y estiré mis piernas y brazos. Estaba agotado.

- Prometo que para mañana estaré mejor – murmuré mientras destapaba mi botella de agua y le daba un largo sorbo.

- Bien, pero descansa – asentí -. Ahora, elonguemos.

Con la ayuda de Óscar elongué todos mis músculos que se habían terminado de agarrotar, me dolieron un poco pero cuando terminamos ya me sentía mucho mejor.

- Gracias, Óscar – le estiré la mano y él la sacudió.

- Adiós, Edward.

Óscar se fue y yo me quedé recogiendo mis cosas, si había algo que odiaba era usar las duchas del gimnasio, así que guardé todas mis cosas en mi bolso y me lo colgué al hombro, mi departamento estaba a solo dos cuadras así que podría trotar hasta allá para ver si la brisa de Nueva York me ayudaba.

- ¿Señor Cullen?

Detuve mis pasos pero no me volteé, esa voz me había estado atormentando al igual que su dueña tanto que había buenas probabilidades de que esto fuera solo un sueño. Pero tampoco avancé, me quedé ahí esperando por una nueva señal, y llegó.

- ¿Señor Cullen, está bien?

Luego de soltar todo el aire que tenía contenido me giré, y ahí estaba ella, la dueña de mis pesadillas y de mi inspiración. Isabella Swan.

- Oh, ¡compartimos el mismo gimnasio!, nunca lo había visto aquí.

- Suelo venir en la tarde – murmuré -, y ya me iba.

- ¡Espere!, yo… quería decirle algo.

La sonrisa que la señorita Swan tenía en sus labios se borró de a poco – Dígame entonces, estoy algo ocupado y no quiero perder mucho tiempo – acomodé mi bolso en mi hombro y me acomodé para escuchar.

- Bueno, yo quería darle las gracias, hace mucho que estaba tratando de firmar con una línea que tuviera sede en Nueva York, así que cuando Jessica me llamó no pude estar más contenta, usted no sabe lo mucho que significa para mí que me quisiera en sus filas.

Todo lo dijo de corrido y sin pestañear, estaba claro que ella ya había ensayado este discurso pero no encontré mentira en sus palabras. La observé por unos segundos para ver cómo reaccionaba pero ella no dejó de verme, esperaba mi respuesta.

- Pensé que _Versace_ era una marca con las que muchas modelos sueñan – alcé una ceja, porque aunque _Versace_ era una muy buena línea, para mí, le falta renovación.

- Y lo es, hay muchas cosas que le agradezco a Silvana pero me complicaba mucho la cantidad de viajes que debía realizar.

Fruncí el ceño mordiéndome la lengua para no soltarle todo el veneno que se me acumulaba cuando la tenía cerca – Conmigo igual deberá viajar.

- Lo sé, pero puedo apostar a que será mucho menos.

- ¿Le doy un consejo?

- ¡Claro!

Suspiré antes de hablar – No haga apuestas conmigo, siempre va a perder.

Su sonrisa nuevamente se borró, ahora para dar paso a un ceño fruncido y una boca estirada - ¿Y yo le puedo decir algo a usted?

- No.

Volví a acomodarme el bolso en el hombros y me giré, pero ella fue más rápida y me detuvo tomándome del brazo, miré primero su mano de uñas perfectas en mi piel antes de verla al rostro. Se veía furiosa.

- ¿Por qué es así?

- ¿Así como? – veía muy difícil librarme de ella por lo que terminé por rendirme y dejarla hablar.

- Así… malo.

- ¿Malo?

Poco a poco mi mal humor se fue esfumando para dar paso ahora a una diversión absoluta, pero no se lo demostré, para ella mantuve mi rostro impasible.

- Sí, es malo conmigo, con Jessica, y con Ben, ellos son muy buenos y usted es…

- ¿Cuántos años tiene, señorita Swan? – con disimulo, revisé mi celular y comprobé la hora.

- Diecinueve, pensé que lo sabía.

- Claro – asentí y volví a concentrarme en ella, aún tenía un par de minutos a mi favor -, aún es una niña y son muchas cosas las que le quedan por conocer de la vida.

- Usted no sabe nada de mí ni de mi vida – sus dientes se apretaron a tal punto que el chillido me hizo estremecerme.

Esta chica podía parecer una niña y muchas veces una blanca paloma, pero podía apostar _Cullen's_ a que había vivido más cosas que cualquier adulto, yo mismo he visto miles de veces como niñitas, mucho más pequeñas que la señorita Swan han probado de todo, drogas, sexo e incluso cosas peores, así que sí, me estaba equivocando con ella, porque dudaba que hubiera algo inocente en su cuerpo que tanto me inspiraba.

- Tiene razón y le pido mis disculpas – ahora sonreí, quizás ella no entendería mi ironía pero me conformaba con entenderla yo.

- ¿Ve?, cuando se disculpa es mucho más agradable.

Ni siquiera le rodé los ojos, porque en mi visión apareció Óscar. Lo llamé con la mano y esperé a que se acercara.

- Óscar, ella es mi nueva modelo, la señorita Isabella Swan.

- Mucho gusto – Óscar la saludó con un beso en la mejilla que ella respondió con mucha educación.

- Igualmente.

- Óscar – volví a llamar la atención de mi personal training -, quiero que te ocupes de la señorita Swan, necesito que sus piernas sean firmes para que no se le doblen los pies en el escenario.

- ¡Oh, encantado!, cariño, tengo un par de técnicas que te sentarán de maravilla, aunque puedo apostar a que caminas como los dioses – Isabella no dijo nada por lo que Óscar se volvió hacía mí -. ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

- Hoy mismo – respondí.

- Bien, entonces iré a buscar unas cosas, nos vemos en cinco minutos, Isabella – ella solo asintió con una tímida sonrisa.

- Bueno, ahora me voy, usted tiene mucho que hacer.

Cuando pensé que esto ya había terminado, ella volvió a detenerme - ¿Quién se cree que es?

- ¿Perdón? – la miré algo desconcertado.

- Usted no tiene derecho a decirme qué hacer y mucho menos a decirle a alguien más lo que tiene que hacer conmigo – se veía molesta, realmente molesta.

- Soy su jefe, señorita Swan, y tengo todo el derecho.

- ¡Oh, no! – ella movió su dedo índice de un lado hacia el otro en un gesto demasiado cómico -, si tiene complejos de emperador y espera que se cumpla al pie de la letra lo que ordena pues se equivocó conmigo.

- No me interesa rodearme de esclavos, solo alguien que sepa obedecer… y le digo algo – me acerqué a ella lo suficiente para alcanzar su oído y que nadie más escuchara mis palabras -, deje de creerse las historias que hay por ahí… la realidad es otra, así que le recomiendo que madure un poco y deje de soñar con dragones porque no existen.

Me separé de ella y me alejé. Aunque, no sé si para bien o para mal, me llevé su aroma conmigo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bien chicas, acá el tercer capítulo, ya vamos avanzando mucho más rápido.**

**Mil gracias a Erica Castelo que me betea y me ayudó mucho con el final de este capítulo :)**

**Y ustedes, son las mejores, amo leer sus comentarios y aunque no puedo responderlos no dejo de verlos.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

- ¿Qué hace, Edward?

- Huevos con tocino – seguí revolviendo el sartén sin voltearme a ver a Anne.

- Pero Edward, usted no come ese tipo de cosas, sabe que el colesterol es muy alto y…

- Hoy tengo ganas – la miré pero solo para darle una sonrisa, esta era la mejor mujer que había conocido en mi vida y se merecía los mejores modales de mi parte, después de todo, no por nada me crió luego de que mi madre muriera al darme a luz.

La sentí a mi lado ordenando todo lo que yo había desordenado. Las cáscaras de huevos las tiró a la basura y el tocino lo devolvió al refrigerador. Para cuando ella terminó yo también había hecho, llevé la sartén aún caliente hasta la encimera de la cocina y saqué un par de panes de la bolsa que estaba en la alacena. Le tendí uno a Anne y me dejé el otro para mí.

- A veces es saludable comer algo no saludable – era un broma y Anne lo entendió así porque se puso a reír.

Cuando se detuvo me miró, pero con el ceño fruncido – Algo te preocupa.

- Me conoces demasiado bien – en cualquier otra parte odiaría hablar con la boca llena, por con mi nana no tenía ese tipo de tapujos -, es la nueva modelo… Isabella Swan, ella es algo… - rebusqué en mi mente la palabra adecuada, no tardé en encontrarla -, exasperante.

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Es como Sofía?

Negué – No, creo que no – no estaba muy convencido de mis palabras, más que nada quería creerlas porque tenía demasiada fe puesta en esa chiquilla.

- ¿Entonces…?

- No la conozco mucho, pero me da la impresión de que este no es su mundo, es como si fuera modelo porque no le quedó otra opción.

Anne me sonrió y palmeó mi mano que estaba sobre la encimera – A veces le das muchas vueltas a las cosas, hijo, lo que estás haciendo es suponiendo… piensa: ¿Qué chica no sueña con ser modelo?, seguramente solo es un poco más reservada que el resto, no todas las modelos tienes que ser unas alcahuetas.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón – me volví a llenar la boca de comida y dejé atrás todo lo que tuviera que ver con la señorita Swan.

Cuando el teléfono sonó, Anne dejó su trozo de pan y se levantó a contestarlo, el teléfono siempre sonaba, no me preocupaba por eso pero cuando la escuché contestar en monosílabos supe que algo no iba muy bien.

Me giré para verla y su rostro fruncido me lo confirmó, "¿Quién es?", modulé, pero solo obtuve una negación por su parte. Como ella aún no me daba ninguna pista, me paré a su lado y extendí mi mano, luego de un suspiro, Anne se rindió.

- Está acá… espere un momento.

Tomé el teléfono y me lo llevé inmediatamente al oído - ¿Hola?

- Hola, hijo – suponía que era mi padre, pero era muy diferente, sospecharlo que hablar con él -, por fin logro hablar contigo, pareciera que me rehúyes.

- Lo hago – no tenía intenciones de mentirle, él sabía que tenía mis motivos para hacerlo -, así que podrías dejar de buscarme.

- Soy tu padre, Edward, deberías ser un poco más…

- ¿Comprensivo? – alcé tanto mi voz que no me había dado cuenta de que ya estaba gritando -, pues deberías haberlo sido tu primero, después de todo, tú eres el padre aquí.

- Me equivoqué, hijo; lo veo y lo sé ahora, por eso mismo deberíamos juntarnos a hablar.

- Ahora estoy muy ocupado, se acerca la "Semana de la moda" y no es una buena época para mí.

Él suspiró desde el otro lado, incluso pude imaginármelo tirando su cabello hacía atrás, ese era un gesto que había heredado de él – Por eso mismo, me gustaría ir a acompañarte.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿estás enfermo, te vas a morir?

No estaba asustado, solo suponía que mi padre estaba usando un recurso barato para tener la oportunidad de reivindicarse.

- No, esto no es así… solo creo que ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo y aunque no acepte por completo tu estilo de vida, eres mi hijo y estamos solos… sabes que no tenemos más familia, tenemos que estar unidos.

- Pues, deberías haber pensando en eso antes – ya estaba comenzando a jugar con mis pies, signo de que me estaba comenzando a desesperar -, ahora ya es tarde.

- No voy a obligarte a nada, aún ambos estamos dolidos, pero yo estoy aceptando mis errores, espero que tú también aceptes los tuyos.

- ¡YO NO HICE NADA MALO! – grité tan fuerte que incluso Anne, dio un salto.

- ¿Que no hiciste nada? – el tono irónico de mi padre no me ayudaba mucho a controlarme -, pues me parece que deberías recordar cómo pasaron las cosas y pensar si es que la forma en la que me enteré de tu estilo de vida era la adecuada… piénsalo y trata de ponerte un poco en mi lugar.

Siempre era yo quien cortaba el teléfono en una conversación con mi padre, pero esta vez fue él. Eso me dejó sorprendido, furioso, pero también algo desconcertado lamentablemente para mi salud mental, sus palabras se quedaron dando vuelta en mi cabeza.

.

.

.

Recién eran las ocho de la mañana y yo ya llevaba dos horas trabajando y cuatro cafés en mi cuerpo. Mi lado creativo, que despertaba de vez en cuando, ahora estaba en su máximo esplendor, como ya tenía los bosquejos hechos ahora solo estaba probando telas, para la blusa de cuello alto que había diseñado, la seda italiana era la mejor opción, pero yo quería algo distinto, algo como…

Prácticamente corrí a donde guardábamos algunas de las telas, sé que había visto un trozo y lo corroboré cuando lo tomé entre mis manos.

_Crêpe Georgette._

¡Perfecto!

Sé que en muchos sentidos era considera una especie de seda pero su combinación con el rayón, le daba la justa caída que yo quería en mi blusa.

- Parece que es verdad el dicho… "al que madruga, Dios lo ayuda".

Ni siquiera me molestó que la señorita Swan estuviera espiándome, estaba tan contento que me apresuré a su lado y la tomé de una mano para llevarla a donde tenía todos los implementos necesarios.

- Desnúdese por favor.

Ella me miró algo asustada y yo solo rodé los ojos – Me refiero a que necesito que se saque la parte superior, quiero probarle algo – respondí antes de que se siguiera haciendo ideas erróneas.

- Bien.

Como la señorita Swan andaba con un vestido, se lo soltó desde el cuello que es de donde se amarraba, sus pechos estaban al descubierto por lo que se apresuró a taparlos, yo había visto muchos senos en mi vida, pero ver los de la señorita Swan acompañados de su enorme sonrojo, me incomodaron un poco, por lo mismo agradecí que se cubriera con sus brazos.

- Espere – mantuve mi vista en el frente para que ella pudiera soltar su busto, cuando lo hizo, la rodeé con la tela -, dejé que sostenga esto aquí.

Usando mi pulsera de alfileres, detuve la tela alrededor de su cuello, muy similar a como ella tenía el vestido antes, para apreciar la forma, me alejé un paso. No era para nada parecido a mi bosquejo pero la caída que tenía la tela sobre su figura era maravillosa. Solo necesité eso para saber que estaba a punto de realizar una nueva pieza de arte.

- Me gusta esta tela – la señorita Swan tocó la tela pero supongo que no pudo recocerla -, es seda, estoy segura, pero tiene algo más, no sé lo que es… es como…

Cuando vi que no iba a adivinar, decidí ayudarla un poco – Es _crêpe Georgette,_una combinación entre seda y rayón.

- Oh, claro, por eso la siento ligeramente más pesada.

Ignorándola un poco, volví a ella y acomodé un poco más la tela, aunque no era mucho lo que podía hacer. Era perfecta.

- Ya puede sacársela.

Me volteé para darle espacio. Cuando ella estuvo lista, llegó hasta mí y me devolvió la tela.

- No quiero decirle qué hacer pero me gustaría mucho ser yo quién modele esa blusa.

Sonreí por su inocencia, no había nadie más que pudiera modelar esa blusa y los otros cien diseños que había puesto en papel y que ahora estaban tomando vida. Aunque, lamentablemente, no podía solo tener una modelo en la pasarela, aunque lo quisiera, tenía que repartir mis diseños entre todas mis modelos.

- Ya veremos, esta es la nueva línea así que no estará lista hasta dentro de un par de meses, cuando lo esté, veré que modelo luce qué pieza.

- Oh – ella asintió –, pero que conste que yo la vi primero.

Ella apuntó la tela ahora desparramada en mi mesa de trabajo, aunque no entendí exactamente lo que quiso decir, me encontré sonriendo con ella.

- A veces se me olvida que solo tiene diecinueve años, señorita Swan, es usted muy joven aún – no quise decirle niña porque sentí que lo podía malinterpretar, pero era eso lo que pensaba.

- Sí, siempre me lo dicen.

Su estado animo decayó un poco, comenzó a jugar con sus manos y a mirar todo lo que estaba en mi mesa, se notaba que era curiosa porque se tomaba su tiempo para mirar cada artefacto, fruncía el ceño y apretaba los labios, se notaba que quería tocar pero no lo hacía, ella prefería apretar sus manos antes que hacerlo.

- Si no vas a romper nada puedes tocar lo que sea.

- ¿Eh? – me miró pero parecía que no había escuchado mis palabras.

- Que puedes tocar mis cosas, siempre y cuando no rompas nada – le aclaré.

La señorita Swan asintió pero aún así no tomó nada – Yo quería darle las gracias.

Ahora era yo el desconectado, dejé mi lápiz sobre la mesa de trabajo y me crucé de brazos para ponerle mi completa atención - ¿A qué se refiere exactamente?

- A Óscar, él es muy bueno y me ha ayudado mucho con mi equilibrio.

Por lo que recordaba, el caminar de la señorita Swan era perfecto, pero supongo que nadie es cien por ciento perfecto así que me alegraba de que estuviera mejorando.

- Óscar es muy eficiente, me entrena desde hace tres años.

- Sí – de nuevo ella pareció ida -, de hecho… hay algo más que quería decirle… yo…

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, ella, algo nerviosa lo sacó y contestó con rapidez.

- Oh, sí, claro… voy para allá.

Cuando colgó ya tenía su cartera colgada en su hombro. Yo no dije nada, esperé a que ella me hablara.

- Señor Cullen, sé como son las cosas, pero ahora de verdad necesito irme, prometo estar de vuelta en dos horas. Por favor no se enoje.

Antes de que pudiera decirle nada, la señorita Swan salió de mi sala a un paso demasiado rápido como para ir de compras.

* * *

**Hola!**

Bueno, acá está el cuarto capítulo.

**En un ratito se viene Mi Razón.**

**Miles de gracias a todos los que leen y comentan, amo leer sus comentarios pero no me da el tiempo de responderlos, lo siento :(**

**Y gracias a Erica Castelo que me betea y me aguanta aunque tenga tantas historias en proceso :)**

Besos, Joha!


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Quise seguirla y detenerla, pero su determinación me había dejado sin argumentos, así que decidí no estresarme de más, tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Benjamín.

- Señor Cullen, estoy abajo y…

- ¿Vio salir a la señorita Swan?

- Sí, de hecho acabo de saludarla, iba algo alterada, e incluso, podría apostar que… - esperé un segundo pero no continuó con su dialogo.

- ¿Iba cómo, Benjamín?

Cambié mi celular de oído y con mi mano libre acaricié mi barbilla - ¿Llorando?, ¿pasó algo, señor Cullen?

- Nada, sube de inmediato, te necesito.

Corté el teléfono y me volví a enfocar por completo en mis telas. No pensaba dejar que una niñita hormonal arruinara mi inspiración.

Hoy solo tenía citados a Ben, Jessica y otras tres modelos, así que luego de probar sobre ellas tantos diseños como pude y darme cuenta que solo se veían bien, me rendí, ya que el día que me conformara con un _"bien"_, podía irme despidiendo de _Cullen's_, porque nunca en la vida iba a dejar que un diseño mío se viera únicamente _"bien"_.

- No puedo con esto, necesito algo para rellenar este vestido… ¿estás comiendo, Camille?

La chica solo me miró y hasta podría jurar que ladeó un poco la cabeza - ¿Sí?, en la mañana me comí medio pomelo.

- Suficiente – la insté a que alzara los brazos y le quité el vestido. Luego me giré hacía Jessica que asintió antes de que hablara -, quiero que hables con todas estas chicas, no hago ropa para huesos con piel, quiero mujeres, delgadas, con una figura formada pero con figura, no con cuerpo de nada.

Luego me volteé hacía mis tres modelos – Señor Cullen, yo… - una de las chicas quiso hablar y juro que le di la oportunidad pero no pudo seguir hilando sus pensamientos.

- No pienso tener chicas excesivamente delgadas en mi pasarela, así que, o comienzan a comer y a ejercitarse como es debido, o dejaran de ser chicas _Cullen's_. Ustedes deciden.

Las tres asintieron en seguida.

- Creo que terminamos por hoy – me saqué mi inseparable muñequera de alfileres y la dejé en la mesa de trabajo -. Tengo una fiesta esta noche y no quiero que mis invitados me vean con ojeras. A ustedes tampoco – les aclaré a todos los presentes -, así que descansen y véanse bien esta noche.

Ya estaba al borde de la puerta cuando recordé una última cosa, me giré justo cuando Jessica se acercaba a Ben para decirle algo, solo esperaba que no fuera uno de sus maravillosamente sarcásticos comentarios.

- Llamen a Isabella y díganle que la quiero en mi departamento esta noche, sin excusas – aclaré -, y ustedes – los apunté a ambos usando mi inseparable tono calmado y lento -, sepan que mis tijeras también cortan lenguas.

Me puse mis guantes de cuero vegetal y salí hacía el frío Nueva York. Frente del edificio estaba esperándome Sam, mi chofer y guardaespaldas en mi Mercedes.

- A casa.

Me senté y admiré lo mucho que mi utilización del cuero vegetal se asemejaba al natural. Si había algo que me caracterizaba como diseñador, además de mi innovación tanto en las piezas como en el _show_ mismo, era que me consideraba el único que utilizaba lo menos posible, materiales de origen animal, prefería siempre las alternativas menos dañinas al medio ambiente y para los animales. Aún no podía entender como algunos diseñadores abusaban de las pieles y del cuero como si no hubieran tenido que morir animales para que ellos tuviera su _"material"_ de trabajo, en un principio me costó demostrar que podía diseñar de la misma forma que el resto sin usar los materiales tradicionales pero al final, pude demostrarlo… y con creces.

Cuando Sam se estacionó, yo ya estaba prácticamente afuera. Por fin, las noches en vela diseñando me habían caído encima, así que lo único que me movía en esos momentos era saber que a pocos metros estaba mi cama. En cuanto la vi me dejé caer sobre ella y permití que el sueño me venciera.

.

.

.

- Edward, cariño… es hora de despertar.

Rezongué pero no me tomó mucho más tiempo abrir los ojos y encontrarme con Anne - ¿Qué hora es?

- Las ocho, está llegando el _catering_, ahora están armando todo pero tú tienes que ir a bañarte y arreglarte.

- Claro – me senté en la cama y terminé de desperezarme -, ¿tú te quedarás?

- ¿Cómo crees? – respondió riendo -, le dije a Sue que hoy tenía la noche libre así que me invitó a jugar canasta toda la noche, es probable que tomemos un poco de alcohol así que no creo que llegue a dormir. No quiero molestar – me guiñó un ojo haciéndome sentir como todo un adolecente.

Reí y recordé ciertos tiempos, cuando recién estaba descubriendo mi sexualidad – No tenemos problemas de ese tipo, lo sabes, el departamento es lo bastante grande y nuestros cuartos están lo suficientemente alejados, si a veces hasta me olvido que vives aquí.

- Bueno, entonces, quizás soy yo la que necesita un poco de espacio.

Rodé los ojos – Claro – me puse de pie y me sacudí un poco por ciertas imágenes mentales -, será mejor que te vayas antes de que me comience a dar un ataque de nervios.

- ¡Oh, niños! – bufó restándole importancia -, la juventud de hoy cree que solo ellos tienes derecho a tener sexo, cuando en realidad…

- ¡Anne! Por favor, Anne, no me traumes – ella era como mi madre, de hecho, era mi madre en muchos sentidos y esta conversación estaba absolutamente fuera de lugar.

- Bien, y ahora me voy antes de que este lugar comience a ser invadido por gente linda.

- Como quieras, pero cuídate – ella asintió y salió de mi cuarto

Me fui a mi closet y comencé a sacar lo que usaría esa noche, era una fiesta sencilla pero ahora, que estaba cerca, mis ánimos de darla se habían, prácticamente, esfumado. La verdad es que a estas alturas prefería quedarme en la cama junto a una buena película, lamentablemente esto era parte de mi trabajo y debía hacerlo, además, estaba seguro de que una vez que la fiesta diera inicio, me olvidaría de mi malestar.

Ya bañado y vestido salí a la sala, los encargados tenían todo perfectamente ordenado, supuse que fue gracias a las instrucciones de Anne, por eso, para cuando sonó por primera vez el timbre, no me quedó nada más que acercarme y abrir.

- Edward… ¿Cómo estás, hombre?

- Bien… pero pasa – me hice a un lado y dejé que Emmett, uno de mis modelos masculinos entrara.

No era mucho lo que trabajaba con él, más que nada lo usaba casi como ornamento para ciertas sesiones fotográficas, ya que mis colecciones eran siempre femeninas y él, además, tenía un contrato fijo con _Calvin __Klein_. Pero de todas formas, era un buen tipo y me agradaba trabajar con él.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – un camarero se nos acercó con premura para ofrecernos champaña, tomé dos copas y le tendí una a Emmett.

- Bien – dio un primer sorbo pero arrugó la frente inmediatamente -, ¡hombre!, ¿no tienes algo un poco más fuerte?

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza, él era así – Claro – con la vista ubiqué a una camarera que tenía su bandeja llena de vasos con whisky, le hice una seña y se acercó a nosotros -, espero que esto esté a tu altura.

- Cualquier cosa que tenga más de diez grados de alcohol está bien. ¡Oh, por cierto! – su rostro cambió rápidamente, ahora parecía un niño la mañana de Navidad -, ¿es verdad que contrataste a Isabella Swan?

Bufé y vacié mi copa antes de asentir – Es verdad, la chica es una maravilla de modelo, como persona… no lo sé, pero por lo menos sabe llevar mis diseños con garbo y altura.

- Sí, la he visto desfilar un par de veces y la verdad es que su caminar enamora.

Encaré una ceja y lo miré esperando que dijera algo más. No lo hizo - ¿Te gusta?

- No – me apuntó con su vaso -, tú sabes muy bien quién me gusta.

- Emmett, sabes que eso no puede ser, es simplemente imposible.

- ¿Por qué? – él se encogió de hombros y cambio de postura -, siempre me dices lo mismo pero no me das mayores explicaciones y la verdad es que no me sirve un solo _"es imposible"_.

- Eres un buen tipo, deberías…

- Voy por algo de comer.

Vi como la enorme espalda de Emmett se mezclaba entre los camareros y un par de invitados que habían llegado y que ellos se habían encargado de atender. En cuanto me quedé solo más personas se me acercaron, todas fueron conversaciones sutiles en donde, de una forma u otra, se estuvo hablando de trabajo.

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que la fiesta se inició, por eso, cuando me vine a dar cuenta que la señorita Swan no estaba en mi campo visual, sentí mucha más rabia, le había dicho a Jessica que ella tenía que estar acá, pero nuevamente me había desobedecido.

Caminé por entre la gente y me fui directo al segundo piso. Tenía un segundo piso abierto desde donde se apreciaba perfectamente todo lo que pasaba en la sala, con mi copa de champaña, me recosté en la baranda y vi cómo todo mi mundo se desarrollaba a mis pies. Modelos, fotógrafos, periodistas e incluso unos cuantos jugadores de algún deporte se divertían en mi departamento, bebía, fumaban y quizás cuantas cosas más hacían en los rincones, este era un mundo glamuroso y casi perfecto pero la mierda que tenía detrás, era casi tan grande como la hermosura que se veía desde afuera.

Había mucha gente, pero eso no me dificultó ver a la señorita Isabella al lado de un hombre, él estaba de espaldas y por eso me costó reconocerlo, aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que fuera alguien que trajo ella. No era mi intención invadir su privacidad, por eso estuve dispuesto a mirar a otro lado, pero el pequeño sobre blanco que el chico sacó del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta me llamó la atención, puse mayor atención y no me costó nada descubrir su contenido, pese a la lejanía.

Cocaína.

Había tratado de luchar contra las drogas fuertes en este mundo pero me fue imposible, por eso había optado solo a lo que estaba a mi alcance y eso incluía a mis modelos. Ellas sabían que si eran sorprendidas consumiendo el contrato les era rescindido y debían pagar una multa exorbitante, todo estaba por escrito respaldado en una cláusula, así que solo necesitaba ver a Isabella meterse una línea para que todo terminara acá.

- Vamos, hazlo y dame la razón – junté mis manos a la altura de mi boca y soplé entre ellas aunque no sintiera frío.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno chicas, acá va el quinto capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me leen y comentan, me encanta leer sus comentarios y lo que piensan de este Edward :)**

**Ahora, gracias también a Erica Castelo que hoy me tuvo que tirar las orejas por mi aberración, lo siento :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Como vi que aún no pasaba nada, y sin perderlos de vista, bajé las escaleras, me costó bastante mantener mis ojos en ellos pero no tanto como perderme de algún detalle de ellos. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlos pero no tanto como para que me viera, me detuve, saqué uno de mis cigarrillos y esperé.

- ¿Qué es?

- Polvo mágico… ¿no lo has probado?

Ella negó con la cabeza y arrugó la nariz, no avancé más, quería esperar – No, gracias, no quiero.

- Vamos, pruébalo.

- No – no vi la expresión del chico pero si como tomó bruscamente del brazo a mi modelo.

Avancé un paso pero no llegué tan cerca – Ninguna niñita con ínfulas de grandeza me rechaza y…

- Félix Vulturi – ya estando lo suficientemente cerca, pude reconocerlo y este maldito no estaba en mi lista de invitados -, creo que la señorita ya fue lo suficientemente clara, y tú deberías irte, no es de buena educación ir a una fiesta sin invitación.

Félix era un fotógrafo, uno bueno y que me fue muy útil por un par de años pero su maldita adicción a la cocaína había logrado que perdiera a más de una de mis modelos.

- Señor Cullen, no…

Miré a la señorita Isabella y solo negué con la cabeza, ella entendió – Mira, para que veas que soy todo un caballero te haré un favor y dejaré que disfrutes de esta fiesta, después de todo – hice una pausa y suspiré -, sé que no siempre tienes oportunidades de ir a fiestas como esta, así que disfruta.

Aprovechando su desconcierto, me estiré y tomé el paquete de cocaína y me lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón antes de que él quisiera recuperarlo. Le di un asentimiento a ambos pero Isabella fue más rápida que yo y salió corriendo, a mi paso y sin apresurarme la seguí, no me costó hacerlo ya que ella no conocía mi departamento, por supuesto.

Cuando giró hacía mi estudio, yo también lo hice y aproveché de cerrar la puerta, aunque la había visto rechazar la droga, creo que no estaba demás recordarle cierta cláusula que ella había firmado.

- Señorita Swan – mi tono era frio y duro, pero rápidamente me suavicé al escuchar sus tímidos sollozos, me acerqué hasta ella y le di vuelta, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas -, ¿está usted bien?

- Sí… es solo que me asusté, recordé…

Su rostro se compungió, se arrugó a tal punto que me llegó a preocupar que estuviera sintiendo algún dolor – Señorita Isabella… ¿está bien?

- No…

Se terminó por rendir a las lágrimas por completo, pero no solo eso, sino que lo hizo en mi pecho, y me abrazó tan fuerte que me fue imposible separarla de mi cuerpo, dejé que me abrazara y se desahogara pero no le respondí el gesto, no era yo si lo hacía y tampoco es que la conociera mucho como para hacerlo.

- Isabella, creo que será mejor que se siente.

Ella asintió y aprovechando de que estaba algo laxa, la tomé de los hombros y la senté en el sofá.

- Tranquila – ella quiso volver a refugiarse en mí pero yo me alejé lo más sutilmente que pude, sí, esta chica me había provocado cierta… ¿compasión?, pero eso no quería decir que pudiera usarme de paño de lágrimas, no era correcto en ningún nivel -, tome algo.

Me acerqué hasta mi bar personal y le serví un dedo de whisky con dos hielos. Se lo tendí pero ella negó con la cabeza.

- No bebo.

- Esto es para que se tranquilice – insistí.

Pero ella volvió a negar – No, me tranquilizaré sola… de hecho creo que ya estoy mejor – quise creerle, pero el que estuviera frotando sus muslos con las palmas de sus manos no me convencía.

La observé por unos segundos, se veía ansiosa y con algo de miedo, por un segundo me invadió la curiosidad y quise saber qué es lo que le pasaba pero rápidamente deseché esa idea, no era mi problema y mientras ella pudiera desfilar en línea y con una sonrisa en el rostro, no era asunto mío sus problemas personales, claro, mientras no estuviera consumiendo.

- Si quiere puede quedarse aquí.

- No – se puso de pie y comenzó a rebuscar en su pequeña cartera hasta que sacó su celular -, creo que me iré – de pronto dejó de ver el moderno aparato y clavó sus ojos en mí -, claro, si usted me lo permite, sé que era obligación venir pero creo que ahora no estoy en mi mejor momento.

- Por esta vez, señorita Swan, no sé que la alteró a este nivel ni que es lo que pasa por su vida, pero usted debe saber que estas fiestas se hacen por un motivo, así que por esta vez la dejaré marchar antes de tiempo – ella sonrió inmediatamente, pero yo levanté el dedo índice de mi mano izquierda, eso la hizo disminuir su sonrisa -, pero… antes necesito presentarte a algunas personas, si hice esta fiesta es porque estamos a menos de tres semanas del _Fashion_ Week y necesito que todos sepan que Isabella Swan estará desfilando para _Cullen's_.

- Bien, eso lo puedo hacer.

Ella asintió y se arregló lo mejor que pudo, pasó sus dedos por sus cabellos y alisó su falda de pinzas. Su garbo natural la acompañó en cuanto puso una sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora, satisfecho por haberla unido a mis filas, le indiqué con la mano que me siguiera de vuelta a la fiesta.

La primera persona con la que me encontré fue Alice Brandon, su sonrisa era cínica y sus ojos echaron fuego en cuanto se posaron en mi compañía.

- Alice… veo que viniste – fui irónico y ella se dio cuenta porque entrecerró los ojos.

- Sí, hace mucho que quería conocer a Isabella Swan – cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi modelo -, un gusto Isabella, soy Alice Brandon.

- Oh, señorita Brandon – Isabella inmediatamente aceptó su saludo y lo correspondió -, es un honor conocerla, vi sus diseños de la temporada pasada y son excepcionales.

- Pero aun así estas con Cullen, cuando yo también te ofrecí un puesto en mis filas – Alice sabía cómo ser una perra y poner incómoda a la gente, y lo consiguió, porque Isabella inmediatamente se tensó a su lado.

Cuando pasaron un par de segundos y estuve listo para intervenir, ella se me adelantó – Lo siento señorita Brandon, pero aunque a usted la admiro mucho, es en _Cullen's_ donde siempre soñé desfilar.

Los dientes de la pequeña chica se apretaron al punto de crear un incómodo sonido – Bueno, supongo que las puertas nunca están cerradas por completo.

- Alice – interrumpí ahora yo -, disfruta de la fiesta, pero quiero que Isabella conozca a un par personas más.

- Claro – aunque ella no sobrepasaba el metro cincuenta, sus tacones le daban cierta altura que le sirvió para darse media vuelta con dramatismo y que su cabello negro, largo y lacio, creara un velo dramático al partir.

Bufé por su exageración, ella no era una mala persona pero siempre estaba en competencia, incluso cuando el otro no lo sabía, eso le había dado cierta reputación no tan favorable en la industria, ya que competencia sana no era mala, pero ella se pasaba a otro nivel.

Esta vez, para avanzar entre las personas, puse una mano en la espalda baja de Isabella, no alcanzamos a avanzar mucho cuando Emmett nos bloqueó el paso.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – rodé los ojos exasperado, no era un tema que quisiera seguir.

- Emmett, sabes que casi no hablo con ella, solo le presenté a Isabella.

- ¡Oh! Hola, Isabella, un gusto – le tendió la mano y ella respondió -, Emmett McCarty.

- Lo sé, de hecho…

- Dime… ¿te dijo algo de mí? – apreté la mandíbula, no solo por su insistencia sino por su reciente desplante hacia la señorita Swan.

- Emmett, estás siendo irrespetuoso con Isabella, y no – me adelanté cuando noté sus intenciones de interrumpirme -, Alice no me dijo nada de ti, ella no sabe siquiera que existes. Está demasiado concentrada en aumentar su ego que no ve a nadie más a su alrededor, y ya te dije como amigo – era verdad, lo estimaba bastante como para darle este consejo -, esa relación es imposible, por el solo hecho de que Alice no ama a nadie más que a ella misma, es caprichosa y egocéntrica… ¡acéptalo!

- No, no lo haré, porque sé que un día ella me verá y se dará cuenta que somos perfectos juntos… de hecho – no había notado el vaso que tenía en sus manos hasta que lo vació en su garganta -, creo que podría hablar con ella.

Cuando se iba a voltear, alcancé a tomarlo del brazo – Emmett, puedes hacer lo que quieras pero no quiero ni un escándalo en mi casa.

- Tranquilo, no haré ningún escándalo.

Asentí, confiando en él y lo dejé partir. Cuando ya no tenía caso que me siguiera preocupando por mi amigo, me giré hacía la señorita Swan.

- Lo siento, Isabella, Emmett no suele ser así, es solo que está algo…

- Enamorado – terminó por mí -, lo entiendo, y está bien.

- Bueno, sigamos con las presentaciones.

Por la siguiente media hora, le presenté a Isabella un par de personas más, no tantas como hubiera querido pero le había prometido dejarla marchar cuanto antes y yo siempre cumplía mis promesas, así que cuando le presenté a Alec, nuestro fotógrafo oficial, supe que ya era todo, por lo que yo mismo la acompañé hasta la puerta.

- Muchas gracias, Isabella, sé que no se siente de lo mejor y le agradezco haber aguantado hasta acá.

- No, señor Cullen, gracias a usted y perdón por lo de esta mañana, pero de verdad me surgió algo muy importante.

- Parece que a usted le suceden muchas cosas importantes – recalqué, y parece que la puse incómoda porque ella inmediatamente se tensó.

- Sí, mi vida es todo un misterio – aunque eso lo dijo con una sonrisa, supe muy bien que la tensión que la invadía era enorme -, pero ahora me retiro.

- Hasta mañana, Isabella, recuerde que el ensayo comienza a las diez.

- Claro… y – ya estaba poniéndose su chaqueta pero aún así se detuvo -, dígame Bella, por favor.

- Lo haré, pero solo porque creo que para un trabajo más eficiente, es necesario cierto nivel de confianza.

- Por supuesto… y hasta mañana.

Vi como Isabella se iba de mi departamento, pero aunque sabía que escondía muchas cosas, también supe que lo que pasara con su vida, no era de mi incumbencia.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Perdón por no haber subido ayer.**

**Gracias a mi beta, Erica :)**

**Y gracias a todos los que me leen y comentan.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

- ¿Hola?

- Hola, Edward

Solté la tijera que tenía en mi mano y tomé con ella el celular que estaba afirmando con mi hombro. Si hubiera podido, me habría golpeado por contestar sin mirar quién estaba llamando, me quedé callado apoyado contra mi mesa de trabajo y esperé a que él hablara.

- ¿Edward, sigues ahí?

- ¿Qué quieres, James?

Suspiró tan fuerte que resonó en el teléfono – Siento no haber podido ir anoche, de verdad que lo lamento pero… me surgió un problema.

- Sí, supongo que te surgió un problema – bufé sin ningún cuidado de que me descubriera -. Pero ya no importa, no fuiste y punto, fin de la historia.

- ¿Podemos vernos hoy?

- No, hoy no puedo, tenemos ensayo a las diez y creo que estaremos en esto todo el día – volví a apoyar mi celular con mi hombro y tomar la tijera.

Comencé a recortar el trozo de tela que había dejado de lado intentando volver a mi concentración inicial.

- ¿Cómo salió todo anoche?

- Bien.

- Edward, por favor… sabes que no faltaría si no hubiera sido una emergencia.

- James – lo corté antes de que siguiera con sus excusas baratas -, no fuiste, punto, yo ahora necesito volver a concentrarme en el trabajo así que necesito ambas manos disponibles.

- Bueno, entonces supongo que aquí acaba mi tiempo.

Tiré la tijera con algo más de fuerza sobre la mesa y tomé con mi mano libre el celular - ¿Qué mierda significa eso, James?

- Significa que sí, yo anoche te fallé, pero tú me fallas muchas más veces Edward y yo no nunca digo nada.

- ¡Sabes que estas semanas son complicadas para mí! – aunque intentaba mantener el tono en un nivel bajo, estaba fallando estrepitosamente en mi misión.

- ¡CLARO! – ahora era él quien no estaba controlando para nada su tono -, porque si no es la semana de la moda de Nueva York es la de París, o la de Rio… siempre hay algo Edward y la verdad es que tu trabajo es lo único que te importa de verdad.

- ¿Sabes? – con mi otra mano me froté el rostro. Esta no era la forma en la que quería empezar mi día -, este no es buen momento para hablar para ninguno, no quiero pelear contigo James, pero necesito cortarte si no quiero que esto acabe peor.

Corté y tiré mi celular sobre la mesa. Apoyé mis codos en mi misma y afirmé mi cabeza con mis manos, estaba agotado y no creía poder seguir con este tipo de relaciones, siempre era lo mismo y ahora, no estaba muy seguro de querer que siguiera así.

- ¿Está bien?

Alcé el rostro para ver a la señorita Swan a mi lado, sus ojos chocolate estaban bastante abiertos y concentrados en los míos, se veían tan expresivos y brillantes que me fue imposible no alzar mi mano y tocar por debajo de ellos. Cuando toqué su piel y sentí su calidez me di cuenta de lo hermosa que era Isabella, pero no hermosa como uno puede ver a una modelo de alta costura como ella, sino hermosa como una chica común de diecinueve años.

- Eres…

- ¡Oh, Edward!

Isabella se separó tan rápido de mí, que dejé caer mi mano como peso muerto a un lado.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!

No alcancé a reaccionar hasta que tomó mi brazo y lo levantó. Solo cuando seguí la dirección de su mirada me di cuenta de que un hilo grueso de sangre bajaba por mi codo.

- ¿Qué mierda?

Quise mover el brazo pero ella no me dejó – No… tienes que mantenerlo alzado.

Asentí e hice lo que ella me dijo, pero tuve que morderme el interior de mi mejilla cuando tomó una de mis muestras de tela para detener la hemorragia.

- ¿Dónde está el baño?

- Al fondo, la primera puerta.

- Bien.

Aun haciendo presión en mi herida. Isabella me llevó hasta el baño, cuando estuvimos ahí me hizo sentarme en el váter y por fin sacó mi precioso trozo de _chifón_ estampado.

- Te enterraste la tijera – murmuró -, pero la herida se ve algo profunda.

Volvió a poner el trozo de tela y comenzó a mirar por todo el lugar – Estoy bien, de hecho… - iba a ponerme de pie, no estaba acostumbrado que alguien me dijera que hacer, y mucho menos a que alguien cuidara de mí.

- No… sé hacer esto, solo necesito un poco de alcohol y algo para hacer presión. Tenga – me indicó que sostuviera la tela y así lo hice.

No me gustaba que se sintiera con poder sobre mí, pero ahora, la maldita herida había comenzado a arder como los mil demonios.

Cerré los y traté de no demostrar el dolor que estaba sintiendo, pero ese sentimiento se hizo mucho más intenso cuando la señorita Swan quiso limpiar mi herida con alcohol. Apreté mis labios y me los mordí porque sabía que en cualquier momento iba a soltar un chillido de bebé.

- Vamos, Edward… puedes gritar.

La miré fijo – Oh, perdón – ella bajó su mirada y continuó limpiando mi herida -, lamento mucho mi informalidad señor Cullen.

- No – respiré hondo antes de seguir -, Bella – ella por fin me miró al escuchar como la nombraba con su diminutivo -, después de todo usted tuvo razón anoche, si queremos trabajar bien también es necesario algo de informalidad, de confianza.

- ¿Entonces puedo decirle Edward?

- Sí – mi voz salió ahogada, por eso tragué la saliva que se había acumulado en mi boca -, de hecho… puedes tutearme – la comencé a tutear y se sintió bien.

- ¡Bien!... me gusta esto.

Hizo un pequeño baile aun estando hincada frente a mí que la hizo lucir mucho más joven. No dijimos nada más hasta que terminó de sanar mi herida la cual presionó con un poco e gasa sostenida por cinta adhesiva para piel.

Me acerqué para ver mejor su excelente trabajo pero no me di cuenta que al hacerlo, acorté considerablemente el espacio entre nosotros, porque cuando Bella se enderezó, nuestras narices se rozaron. Tuve que cerrar los ojos pero eso no me impidió aspirar su maravillo aroma, mis manos picaban por tocar su piel y mis labios rogaban por los suyos, solo un roce, era lo único que necesitaba para poder calmar un poco el fuego que se estaba expandiendo por mi pecho.

- Bella… - murmuré sin poder controlarme.

Pensé que ella reaccionaria y se alejaría, pero hizo lo opuesto, removió su nariz sobre la mía y soltó un pequeño gemido.

Cuando mi entrepierna dio un tirón supe que había llegado a punto muerto. Si no me alejaba ahora terminaría por arruinar las cosas por completo.

Por eso, con mucho esfuerzo me separé de ella hasta que su olor se dispersó en el ambiente.

- Muchas gracias por curar mi herida.

Tosí y me recompuse en cuanto ella me miró. Sabía que necesitaba poner más espacio entre nosotros y tratando de mantener las distancias, salí del baño.

Afuera ya estaban Ben, Jessica y dos modelos más, así que mi tiempo a solas con la señorita Swan había llegado a su fin.

- Veo que se acordaron que comenzamos a las diez – no estaba seguro de la hora, pero un comentario sarcástico nunca venía mal.

- ¡Edward! ¿Qué rayos te pasó en el brazo? – Jessica estuvo a mi lado antes de que pudiera darme cuenta.

Tomó mi brazo y lo movió lentamente examinando la herida, su ceño cada vez se fruncía más, por eso, cuando me miró vi que estaba más preocupada que enojada.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… solo fue una tontera, un accidente con la tijera.

- ¿Y te curaste tú solo? – ahora fue Ben quien intervino.

- No, de hecho – miré hacia atrás y recién venía Bella del baño, se notaba extraña pero lo peor que podía hacer era darle importancia a lo que casi pasa hace unos minutos -, la señorita Swan estaba acá y me ayudó.

- Oh, Bella… gracias por ayudar a este estúpido… a veces se inserta en su mundo y se olvida de todo y termina con accidentes tontos como este – Jessica rodó los ojos un par veces mientras hablaba.

- No es nada.

Antes de que el ambiente se volviera a enturbiar, ordené que todos volviéramos al trabajo, el resto de las modelos llegaron y pudimos hacer la primera prueba de vestuario, ya tenía en mi mente los accesorios, el maquillaje y el peinado que quería con cada una pero aun tenía tiempo para probar. Por eso, me dediqué a los accesorios para complementar cada _Outfit_, recién iba eligiendo los zapatos del segundo conjunto, unos pantalones blancos de lino rígido y una camiseta amarillo chichón con corte en V entrecruzado. No estaba seguro del color de los zapatos, los blancos eran demasiado planos, por eso, cuando probé unos color perla suavemente brillantes supe que había encontrado el complemento perfecto y si a eso le sumaba un sombrero que tenía sin destino aún, era todavía más perfecto, le agregaría una franja perla al sombrero y ya estaría todo listo.

Al terminar, noté los rostros hambrientos de mi equipo, y si había algo que no quería era fomentar los desordenes alimenticios.

- Bien, chicos… es todo por ahora, vayan a comer algo y nos vemos aquí en dos horas.

Todos asintieron y se fueron, solo Ben se acercó a mi - ¿Vienes con nosotros Edward?

- Sí, guardo un par de cosas y los alcanzo.

- Estaremos en _Change_ – asentí y Ben también.

Cuando lo vi desaparecer por la puerta, por fin pude tomar asiento y disfrutar de un momento para mí en donde traté de no pensar en Bella, traté de evitarla toda la mañana, pero en un punto parecía que mientras mayor era mi esfuerzo, menos era el resultado. Lamentablemente mi momento solo fue eso, porque unos extraños murmullos me hicieron acercarme hasta la parte de los camerinos.

Y ahí estaba mi musa… y mi pesadilla.

- Tranquilo, amor, solo me quedan un par de horas más… si, prometo tratar de irme antes pero…

Ella suspiró y agachó la cabeza, se vía realmente afligida.

- Sí. Yo también te amo.

Cuando colgó, tomó su rostro con ambas manos, yo quise acercarme a ella y ayudarla así como ella me ayudó a mí en la mañana, pero sus recientes palabras solo me hicieron darme cuenta que mientras mayor fuera nuestra distancia era mejor.

Ella parecía tener novio.

Y yo…

Yo aún no sé qué es lo quiero.

* * *

**Hola!**

Bueno chicas, acá el septimo capítulo.  


**Amo leer sus comentarios y me da mucho animos que la historia les guste :)**

**Gracias a Erica Castelo, mi beta :)**

Besos, Joha!


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Lentamente, y sin que se diera cuenta, retrocedí. Escucharla lanzar un beso a través del teléfono fue suficiente para recobrar mi postura.

Cuando volví al salón tomé mis guantes, mi bufanda de cachemira y mi abrigo, el frío de hoy era de los mil demonios y lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos era enfermarme, así que cuando estuve bien abrigado, salí rumbo a _Change's_.

Me hubiese gustado decir que durante la comida dejé de pensar en la señorita Swan, pero cada tanto me encontraba mirando por la entrada esperando que la atravesara. Solo cuando Jessica pagó la cuenta, entendí que ella no se nos uniría.

Aún con mis pensamientos revoloteando en mi cabeza, volvimos al taller, la señorita Swan estaba ahí, comiendo un poco de… torta. Si ya mi idea era mierda, cuando la vi con ese trozo de calorías entre los labios me sentí morir, sí, era uno de los diseñadores más excéntricos del mundo, primero porque usaba solo materiales que no eran producto de de la muerte de algún animal o responsables de daño al medio ambiente y segundo… porque mis modelos tenían curvas, no eran solo piel y hueso, pero en este punto era importante destacar lo que es tener curvas en los lugares correctos y un trasero capaz de opacar a la chica que viene detrás de ti.

La señorita Swan en estos momentos estaba a punto de provocarme un infarto de solo pensar que su trasero podía ser similar al de Beyoncé.

- ¡Isabella querida! – la voz de Jessica me sacó de mi preinfarto -, no deberías estar comiendo esto… los carbohidratos se van directo a tu lindo trasero.

- Oh… es que como no alcancé a ir con ustedes pensé en tomar un bocadillo rápido.

Un jadeo colectivo por parte de las modelos y mis asistentes resonó en el ambiente, Isabella se puso de pie llevando consigo su trozo de torta, pero se le notaba que el hambre se le había ido.

- Lo siento… de verdad, no pensé que fuera tan grave, siempre como…

Un nuevo jadeó resonó, pero esta vez fue tan fuerte que me tuve que afirmar las sienes para que no se me escaparan mis ideas. Luego de respirar un par de veces y recobrar mi centro, me dispuse a hablar.

- Señorita Swan – ella dio un pequeño salto pero asintió -, le pido encarecidamente que aleje ese trozo de calorías y grasa de mis diseños… y que mañana se presente a las ocho en punto con Óscar.

Vi intenciones en la chica de rebatirme, pero supongo que a estar alturas el humo me salía hasta por las orejas así que solo suspiró y asintió.

- _Okay_ – aunque habló claro, sentí como apretaba la mandíbula.

- Bien, ahora que nos entendimos… ¡todos de vuelta al trabajo!

Ya eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y yo había evitado al máximo a la señorita Swan, aunque ella también ayudó evitándome, iba a terminar en día sin volver a hablarle, bueno, eso es lo que pensaba hasta que de reojo vi como se me acercaba Ben, su rostro no era el mejor, traía problemas seguro.

- Lo siento, Edward – me puse un alfiler entre los labios y lo seguí mirando solo de reojo -, pero te juro que no sé cómo carajos van las mangas de esta blusa.

Me saqué el alfiler, lo puse en el borde del vestido que traía puesto mi modelo y me giré por completo hacia mi asistente - ¿Qué blusa?

Él apunto hacía un costado, en donde una señorita Swan, algo ruborizada cubría sus pechos con sus brazos.

- Bien… yo me encargo – me giré hacía la modelo que estaba conmigo -, déjame que te ayude, Tamara -, la ayudé a quitarse el vestido y con el mayor de los cuidados lo devolví al maniquí -, ya puedes irte. Mañana tenemos ensayo en la pasarela.

- Gracias, Edward – la chica me sonrió y asintió pero desapareció lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¿Y el resto… podemos irnos? – rodé los ojos y respiré hondo. Jessica me estaba empujando a mi límite, lamentablemente vi la hora y ya estábamos más que pasados, así que no me quedó otra que asentir.

- Sí… el resto también puede irse.

Mientras todos terminaban lo que estaban haciendo y ordenaba sus cosas, yo me acerqué a Bella, mierda, no la había llamado así ni siquiera en mi cabeza desde esta mañana. Los pocos pasos que nos separaban se me hicieron infinitos, aunque tampoco ayudó el verla semidesnuda y temblando como si fuera una hoja suelta en una tormenta, algo en su inocencia y fragilidad hizo que esos sentimientos lujuriosos que pensaba dormidos despertaran, no solo sentí un tirón en la entrepierna de mi pantalón, sino que también las manos me picaban y rogaban porque acariciara esa tersa piel.

Traté de que mis pasos fueran rápidos para que el resto de la gente que quedaba en el taller no notara lo semiabultada que estaba mi entrepierna, lamentablemente, aunque hice el esfuerzo, la señorita Swan lo notó, porque clavó sus ojos en mi pantalón, aunque rápidamente los desvió de vuelta a mis ojos. Para cuando llegué a su lado comprobé la forma en la que tiritaba.

- ¿Tienes frío?

- No… solo… quiero irme pronto a casa.

¡Claro!, ella quiere irse con su novio. Mi pensamiento me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, dejando de mirarla, tomé la blusa amarillo mostaza y la alcé para ver la caía natural que tenía.

- Levanta los brazos por favor – ella lo hizo luego de dudar un segundo. Alzó sus brazos y me dejó ver en plenitud ese magnífico cuerpo que me inspiraba a diseñar sin cesar -, ahora estíralos hacia adelante – carraspeé cuando al final mi voz comenzó a fallar.

Usando como eje sus brazos, deslicé la suave seda por sus brazos y la acomodé hasta que cayó por su cintura, era costumbre que las modelo no usaran _brasier_ en la pasarela, pero eso era porque sus pechos pequeños no suponían mayor diferencia, aunque la señorita Swan, contaba con una delantera muchísimo más proporcionada, mi blusa encajó a la perfección.

- A esta blusa le falta una costura – hablé entre dientes al darme cuenta que el lateral izquierdo estaba sin coser, esa era la razón de la caída tan extraña que tenía.

- Oh… yo pensaba que era abierta, me estaba poniendo nerviosa – una tímida sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

- ¿Te operaste los senos? – sus ojos se abrieron tanto que me asustaron -, digo… se ven bastante grandes y formados para tu menuda figura.

- No, son naturales.

Asentí y traté de no darle más vueltas al asunto, aunque no era fan de las cirugías plásticas, entendía que muchas veces era necesario y que si los resultados era un cuerpo tan espléndido como el de la señorita Swan, eran bienvenidas.

- Bien, entonces aclarado esto déjame quitarte…

Me quedé helado cuando moví mis manos hacia su torso al mismo tiempo que ella se giró, mis dedos solo rozaron sus pechos, pero ese movimiento fue suficiente para saber que necesitaba salir de aquí con urgencia.

- Dámela – tosí para controlar la resequedad de mi garganta. Tomé la blusa y me volteé inmediatamente para que Bella no notara mi obvia reacción -. Puedes irte.

Sentí que se quedó quieta pero pasados unos segundos se movió con rapidez, solo cuando me sentí complemente solo, fui capaz de volver al taller.

Solo me tomó un segundo darme cuenta que necesitaba hacer algo para cortar esta situación, y la forma más fácil era solo una.

_Secret's._

Aunque no era mi lugar favorito, sabía que ahí nadie me juzgaba, después de todo, una cantante de quince años inhalando cocaína o un director de cine ofreciendo algún papel por un poco de sexo oral a quien cayera era mucho más llamativo que un diseñador borracho, odiaba hacerlo, odiaba muchas veces este mundo de luces y fama fingida, pero días como hoy, era estaba belleza opaca la que necesitaba.

Como siempre, la entrada de _Secret's _estaba colmada, por eso agradecí el poder entrar por la puerta lateral, saludé a Henry el guardia de la zona VIP y subí directo hacia donde sabía que lo encontraría. Como nunca, estaba vez lo vi con una chica entre sus piernas, la pobre niña se movía casi como si estuviera siendo penetrada mientras James colaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo.

Al llegar a su lado tuve que carraspear para llamar su atención.

- Edward – la voz de James salió como un gemido perfecto, he de suponer que eso se debía a los labios de la chica que succionaban su cuello.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- ¿Ahora?... esta preciosura – le dio un para nada tímido golpe en su trasero -, estaba a punto de demostrarme lo diestra que es con su boca.

- Es urgente.

Puse mi voz más seria y James lo entendió porque no tardó nada en sacar a la chica de su regazo y mandarla a volar. Ya solos, me pude sentar a su lado, pero no hablé, lo primero que hice fue tomar la botella de whisky que estaba en la mesa y servirme medio vaso, en cualquier circunstancia no hubiera siquiera pensando en usar un vaso de dudosa procedencia, pero esta era una emergencia.

Fruncí el ceño y moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro cuando el potente alcohol atravesó por mi garganta.

Solo tomó un par de segundos para que el liquido hiciera un poco de efecto, pero aún así, sin levantar la vista, comencé a hablar.

- Hoy me excité… estoy acostumbrado a trabajar con mujeres, pero hoy… Isabella, fue capaz de hacer que se despertaran instintos que creía dormidos en mí… tal vez, muertos.

- ¿Se te paró?

Alcé la vista de golpe y la clavé en James - ¿Puedes ser menos burdo?

- ¿Tu pene se erguió? ¿Así está mejor? – él rodó los ojos y yo lo seguí -. Vamos Edward… dime que pasó.

- No mucho… solo que me excité… y sí… se me puso dura como una roca.

- Entonces la deseas.

- Es mi modelo – refuté.

- Es tu musa – me recalcó él.

Apreté los dientes buscando una excusa más – No estoy seguro de que me gusten las mujeres – reconocí por fin.

- Vamos, Edward – James hizo un gesto dramático y se dejó caer en el sofá sin ninguna gracia -, sabes que eso es solo un cliché del mundo de la moda, no tienes que ser gay solo porque la sociedad así lo diga.

Imité a mi amigo y también me recosté - ¿Y si de verdad ser gay es una decisión mía?

- No lo sé, Edward, yo creo que solo…

Lo tenía tan cerca que no me pude resistir. Solo me bastó estirarme un par de centímetros para alcanzar sus labios con los míos.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicas, acá les dejo el octavo capítulo, espero que disfruten de ese final :)**

**Y muchas gracias a mi beta, Erica Castelo ;)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Las manos de James se movieron rápidamente hasta mi trasero, desde donde se afirmó para acercarme más a su cuerpo.

Su pecho duro y fibroso impedía que mi cuerpo se amoldara al suyo, pero no por eso no disfruté de cada parte de él. Estuve concentrado y manteniendo mi deseo a raya, pero cuando su mano, se coló sin ningún pudor por dentro de mis pantalones buscado, hasta encontrar mi polla, gemí sobre sus labios y los mordí con fiereza, sentí un tímido sabor a sangre, pero eso solo consiguió que la mía se concentrara en mi entrepierna.

Este definitivamente no era mi primer beso con un hombre, recuerdo cuando a los doce años me di cuenta que prefería tener una aguja con hijo y un trozo de tela que una pelota toda sucia, la noche que me di cuenta que el diseño era mi pasión, fue la misma noche que amanecí con las sábanas mojadas luego del más maravilloso sueño erótico con Claudia Schiffer luego de verla en la portada de _Vogue_, sí, su cuerpo bien formado y su sonrisa fueron lo primero en cautivar mi juvenil atención, pero luego de eso, me dediqué a buscar fotos de ellas y bastante pronto me di cuenta que aparte de admirar su belleza, admiraba la bella de sus ropas.

Rápidamente, ideas sobre nuevos diseños comenzaron a llenar mi mente, pero a los doce años un niño sabe que querer coser no es lo normal, por eso le dije a mi padre que me inscribiera en clases de karate, así que por las tardes comencé a ir a clases pero de costura, me costó financiarlas, pero ya llevaba un buen tiempo juntando dinero para una bicicleta nueva y tampoco es que hubiera elegido una escuela de mucho prestigio. Lamentablemente, no tardé en comprender que el resto de mis compañeros masculinos, tenían tendencias homosexuales, bueno, quizás no todos, pero fue el hecho de ver a Santiago y a Vladimir besándose desenfrenadamente una tarde detrás de los probadores lo que me hizo dudar de mi sexualidad.

Desafortunadamente, ni siquiera, ahora a mis veintiocho años puedo decir que algo de esto cobró sentido, mis relaciones sexuales con hombres siempre fueron conmigo siendo la parte activa de la relación así que tampoco podía estar plenamente consciente de si era homosexual o no. Y mis escasas relaciones sexuales con mujeres, habían sido más que nada una forma de demostrarme a mí, y a mi padre que aún podía darle nietos.

Ahora, ardiendo de deseo por James, rogando porque esta vez fuera él quien me follara, y aún con las maravillosas imágenes de Isabella en mi cabeza, podía terminar por decir que estaba completamente jodido.

No tenía idea de qué camino tomar, solo sabía que en estos momentos, disfrutaba enormemente de la lengua de mi amigo sobre mi cuello.

- Jodida mierda… quiero chupártela…

Ahora fue James quien mordió mis labios, con la salvedad de que él no me hizo daño, bueno, por lo menos no en los labios, porque cuando me separó de su pecho y me arrojó sobre el sofá, sentí un pequeño golpe en mi cabeza.

- Será mejor que te guste el exhibicionismo porque pienso hacerte gritar como nunca.

Yo solo gemí en respuesta ya que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué otra cosa hacer. En respuesta a sus caricias, alcé las caderas, pero solo bastó que los ágiles dedos de James comenzaran a desabrochar mi pantalón para que un poco de razón entrara en mí.

- No… traté de separarme de él pero sus labios estaban demasiado ocupados en mi cuello -, James… no puedo…

- En cuanto me la meta en la boca se te va a parar.

Negué con la cabeza como pude porque mis labios volvieron a estar ocupados con los suyos. Solo cuando apliqué una mayor fuerza, logré separarlo de mí, aunque solo fueron unos centímetros, me bastaron para obtener su atención.

- No es eso… es que, creo que esto no está bien.

Los ojos azules de James resplandecieron - ¿Yo lo siento muy bien? – para confirmar su punto, removió sus cadera y me mostró lo listo que estaba.

Su cuerpo siempre tan fibroso, me hizo difícil la tarea de salir de debajo de él, pero cuando lo conseguí, terminé por comprobar que no era esto lo que quería hacer.

En otras circunstancias, y otro lugar, me hubiera preocupado de que alguien nos hubiera visto, pero solo me bastó con ver de reojo como una chica que no pasaba de los dieciocho años, estaba haciéndole sexo oral a un hombre que reconocí como Albert Rickman, el director de una de las revistas de espectáculos más grandes del país. Odiaba aceptar que no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero este era mi mundo y pese a que en un principio me costó aceptarlo, pronto comprendí que estas muestras "indecentes" eran parte del día a día, supongo, eso sí, que hay que agradecer que _Secret's_ mantenga ciertas normas de decoro y no se permitan actividades en donde sea necesario estar parcial o completamente desnudo.

Luego de darme cuenta que nadie se había interesado en nuestro intenso momento, me volví para mirar a James, él me miraba como si estuviese rogándome por una explicación, nunca lo había dejado a medias a no ser que tuviese planes de continuar en otro lugar, no me gusta el exhibicionismo. Supongo que cuando me vio clavado en mi lugar, se dio cuenta de que iba en serio.

Conocía a James de toda la vida. Su padre, Laurent, era muy amigo del mío y al morir dejó a James a cargo de su firma de abogados. Nunca dudaron de su sexualidad, fui yo y el camino que elegí en mi vida lo que ha hecho que mi padre reniegue de mí. Ahora, si supiera además que es por mí, por mi círculo y mi estilo de vía que James se definió como bisexual, creo que terminaría por desalojarme de su vida.

No quería hacer esto, pero la única persona en este mundo con la podía ser completamente sincero, era con James, así que tomé una profunda respiración y me preparé para hablar.

- Hoy no ha sido un buen día… las pruebas y…

- Isabella – terminó él por mí -, sé que está pasando algo con ella, me di cuenta desde la primera vez que la nombraste, esa chica te encandiló más allá de la inspiración que dices tener.

- No, lo de ella es algo puramente profesional – enderecé mis hombros y mi espalda para autoconvencerme de que estaba siendo sincero.

Lamentablemente, los sucesos de esta tarde me demostraron que James llevaba una buena cuota de razón.

- No lo sé – reconocí por fin -, quizás es solo su forma de ser, es tan inocente pero a la vez demuestra un carácter excepcional… además, no termino de comprender qué pasa con ella, sé que hay mucho más de lo que demuestra y aunque en un principio pensé que estaba en las drogas, ahora sé que hay algo más y me preocupa que pueda ser algo mucho peor.

- Entonces – se puso de pie y en cuanto llegó a mi lado me tomó por los hombros -, supongo que lo que necesitas es aclarar tu mente, quizás esto es lo que necesitas para definirte.

- James…

- No – me interrumpió -, tomate unos días, piensa, reflexiona y si necesitas hablar sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo.

- Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿lo sabes, no?

- Sí, lo sé… y sé también que he sido tu mejor experiencia homosexual – me guiñó un ojo y así supe que estaba bromeando.

- Supongo que ahora debería irme. Entonces supongo que ahora debería irme.

- Llámame por cualquier cosa.

Los brazos de James me rodearon pero ahora, totalmente en un tono de amistad, le devolví el abrazo sabiendo que pasara lo que pasara, él siempre estaría conmigo.

.

.

.

Los días siguientes fueron una mierda, para cuando llegó el sábado yo estaba más confundido que antes, solo conocía a Isabella desde hacía un par de días y ella ya había conseguido desestabilizar mi vida por completo, primero fue su gracia natural sobre la pasarela, luego su inocencia, y, por último, su espectacular cuerpo que las últimas noches había ocupado la mayor parte de mis pensamientos. Pero si todo se tradujera únicamente a mi vida personal creo que hubiera podido controlarme, desafortunadamente, mi distracción se reflejó en mi trabajo, nunca en la vida había combinado tan mal dos piezas que ya estaban predeterminadas de cierta forma, no solo me enredé yo mismo, sino que también me vi en la obligación de mantener mi punto delante de Ben y Jessica.

Hace años que no añoraba un sábado de descanso pero ahora lo hice y no pensaba levantarme todo el día.

- Edward.

Ya llevaba dos horas despierto pero aún estaba acostado, aunque tenía mi _Mac_ sombre mis piernas, buscando un poco de distracción.

- ¿Qué pasa, Anne? – me saqué los lentes que usaba para cuando miraba el computador porque me molestaban al ver de lejos.

- Tienes visita – fruncí el ceño, esto era demasiado extraño.

- ¿Quién es?

- Una chica – de pronto su sonrisa creció disimuladamente, aunque no lo suficiente como para que yo no lo notara.

- ¿Está vendiendo algo?

Anne me rodó los ojos pero su sonrisa no desapareció – No… quiere hablar contigo, dice que trabajan juntos.

No sé por qué, pero tuve una buena sospecha de quién se trataba, así que me puse un pantalón de lino y una musculosa para bajar a recibirla. Cuando la vi me di cuenta de que mis instintos con relación a ella cada vez se iban desarrollando mejor.

- Señorita Swan – asentí a modo de saludo -, ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?

- Edward, siento mucho molestarlo pero necesito pedir la mañana del lunes libre, prometo recuperar las horas luego.

Apreté mis manos en puños a mis costados y me acerqué lentamente a ella - ¿Sabe que estamos a dos semanas del _FashionWeek_? – tratarla de usted me había servido para mantener las distancias pero ahora estaba haciendo muy buen trabajo.

- Sí, pero esto es una emergencia.

Sus ojos que tanto me inspiraban se veían asustados y brillantes - ¿Una emergencia que incluye a su noviecito… o a alguna fiesta quizás?

- No – ahora fue ella quien endureció sus gesto -, es algo realmente importante.

- Realmente importante es que todo salga perfecto para la semana de la moda nada más.

- Señor Cullen – noté enseguida su forma de referirse a mí -, lo siento mucho pero solo le estoy avisando… no puedo ir a trabajar el lunes por la mañana.

Desconcertándome por completo, se dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta, afortunadamente mis reflejos eran tan buenos que solo me tomó medio segundo tomarla del brazo y detener su andar.

- Usted no va a venir a mi casa en sábado para hablarme de esa forma, el lunes llegará al taller a las diez de la mañana como todos los días y punto.

- No puedo – sus dientes rechinaron de tal forma que me asusto un poco.

- Entonces – para tomarla mejor, usé mis dos manos sobre ella -, deme un buen motivo para no despedirla de manera irrevocable.

Sus dientes se relajaron pero no estuve muy seguro de que quisiera decirme sus motivos.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Acá el noveno capítulo... ¿Opiniones? :)**

**Muchisimas gracias a Erica, mi beta que me aguanta mis discordancias y mis "u" que se me mueven solitas :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

- Esa es su decisión – se soltó tan suavemente de mí que ni siquiera sentí su pérdida -, y en caso de que lo crea conveniente, no tengo nada más que hacer.

- ¿Me está desafiando?

Ahora fue mi turno de apretar los dientes, pero eso no fue lo único que mantuve en tensión ya que mis puños cerrados denotaban perfectamente la ira que estaba conteniendo.

Ver a Isabella desafiándome de esa forma tampoco me ayudaba, cualquiera en su lugar hubiera desistido, pero ella me estaba llevando al borde, quería despedirla y enseñarle una lección pero esa era mi última alternativa viable en estos momentos. A dos semanas del _Fashion Week_ quedarme sin mi modelo principal era hundirme solo.

- Señor Cullen, los trabajadores también tenemos imprevistos y es una lástima que usted no lo entienda así. Yo solo estoy pidiendo permiso por una mañana para algo importante y además, estoy prometiendo recuperar mis horas perdidas.

- ¿Y qué puede ser tan importante para faltar de esta forma al trabajo?

- Un compromiso muy importante – ella alzó la mirada sin querer darme mayor información.

- ¿Será acaso la fiesta de Félix de este domingo?

- No – ella volvió a apretar sus dientes -, y deje de juzgarme de esa forma, ese no es mi estilo de vida y aunque lo fuera usted no tiene derecho a hacer lo que no le gusta que le hagan.

Avancé hacia ella para acortar la distancia que había puesto - ¿Qué quiere decir con eso señorita Swan?

- Nada – al mismo tiempo que bajó la vista, negó con la cabeza.

Lamentablemente para ella, ya había despertado mi curiosidad.

- Oh no… no señorita Swan, ya dijo la mitad y tendrá que decir el resto – ella quiso volver a retroceder pero yo alcancé a tomarla de brazo -. No siga huyendo y dígame lo que estaba por decir.

- Usted sabe perfectamente a qué me refiero – cuando sus ojos se toparon con los míos pude ver cuán difícil le estaba resultando todo esto -, por favor, no me haga esto más difícil, odio estar en esta situación cuando yo venía por otra cosa… y realmente se me está haciendo tarde.

- Dígame que es eso que no me gusta que me hagan y le daré el día lunes por completo… sin que tenga que recuperarlo – Isabella era mi mejor modelo, a la que mejor le calzaban mis piezas y la que tenía la mejor presencia en la pasarela, pese a llevar solo una semana conmigo, no podía estar más agradecido de este enorme riesgo que tomé al incluirla a última hora en mis filas.

- Señor Cullen…

- Pensé que habíamos quedado en tutearnos.

Le sonreí pero ella solo me devolvió una mueca – Usted me dice Isabella.

- Bella – me corregí y ella cerró los ojos pero solo un segundo.

Se pasó una mano por la frente y asintió – Bien, me refería a todos esos comentarios sobre… su homosexualidad – lo último solo lo murmuró -, pero yo sé que los odia porque cada vez que alguien murmura algo usted frunce los labios aunque esté lejísimos… es como si los escuchara a distancia.

Habló tan rápido que a penas y pude coordinar todo, pero cuando lo hice me sorprendió un poco su análisis, siempre trataba de mantener mi rostro de póquer, supongo que no lo hacía tan bien después de todo.

- Muchas gracias por su sinceridad – retrocedí dos pasos y apunté hasta la puerta -. Se puede retirar Bella, le prometo que no habrá consecuencias porque falte el día lunes completo.

- Edward…

Aunque mi nombre sonaba perfecto en sus labios, negué con la cabeza y me vi obligado a rehuirle a su mirada ya que lo último que necesitaba de ella en estos momentos era su compasión. Creo que ella me entendió, y se lo agradecí con una mueca, porque luego de una pequeña y extraña reverencia, salió de mi departamento cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

- Mi niño…

Dejé que Anne me abrazara, ella y James eran los únicos que sabían de mi confusión y ninguno me juzgaba, pero aun así, sabía que tanto ella como él rogaban porque yo aclarara mi cabeza, por mi bien.

- No sé…

- Shhh… ven, te prepararé un rico almuerzo.

Dejé que Anne me llevara hasta la cocina y me quedé sentado mientras ella se movía por todo el lugar.

.

.

.

Los mimos de Anne y el tiempo que me tomé para mí ese fin de semana me sirvieron mucho, por eso, cuando volví el lunes al trabajo lo hice con energías renovadas, aunque solo me bastó pisar mi taller para darme cuenta que algo faltaba… Bella.

Aunque fui el primero en llegar, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el resto de mi equipo lo hiciera. Hoy, mientras Ben y Jessica se preocupaban de algunos detalles en los atuendos, yo me senté en mi mesa a trabajar con la paleta de colores para el maquillaje, estuve concentrado hasta que un par de comentarios me hicieron conectarme por completo en esa conversación.

- Sale hermosa… a veces hasta me da rabia que siempre se vea bien cuando no hace ningún esfuerzo.

- ¿Y él? ¿Quién será?

Miré mejor a Gianna y Hilary para ver si de esa forma podía escuchar mejor pero no fue necesario ya que estaban hablando en un tono bastante normal.

- No lo sé… pero se ve bastante guapo.

- ¿De cuándo son estas fotos? – Gianna giró la revista para buscarle algo, supongo que la fecha de publicación -, la revista es de hoy y aquí dice que las fotos fueron tomadas ayer.

- ¿Crees que por eso no vino hoy Bella?

Bien, esa era la única confirmación que necesitaba para intervenir. Dejé de lado el lápiz que tenía entre mis dedos y caminé hacia mis modelos, solo necesité estar a dos pasos de ellas para que ambas se quedaran calladas y me miraran fijamente.

Rodé los ojos.

Ni que fuera un cabrón de primera.

Bueno, solo un poco.

- Señoritas – les hice un gesto con la cabeza para no parecer tan maldito -, ¿me podrían facilitar la revista que están viendo?

Con mis ojos apunté a la dichosa revista y por lo mismo me percaté de como Hilary la apegaba aún más a su pecho.

- Señor Cullen…

- ¿Hilary?

Estiré la mano y la miré fijamente a los ojos. Cuando tembló un poco repetí mis palabras estirando aún más la mano. Le sonreí de costado cuando me la entregó y con un nuevo asentimiento de cabeza me volví hasta mi mesa de trabajo.

Una vez ahí me di media vuelta dándole la espalda a todos y abrí la revista en la página que mis modelos estaban mirando.

La foto de Bella fue lo primero que vi, pero, aunque quise mantener mi atención en ella, rápidamente desvié mi atención al joven que la acompañaba.

* * *

**Hola!**

Acá está el capítulo 10, espero que les guste y adivinen por donde va la historia :)

Muchisimas gracias a Erica, mi beta que me aguanta aunque quiera ahorcarme :)

Besos, Joha!  



	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Entrecerré los ojos tratando de entender mejor la foto. Me hubiera gustado preguntarle a Gianna y Hilary sobre el chico que salía de la mano con Bella en la foto pero me tuve que contener, tampoco pude leer más allá del titular ya que sentí miradas, para nada disimuladas, sobre mí.

Isabella Swan y su tarde de domingo.

Cerré la revista y la dejé a un lado, pero cerca de mí, sin levantar la vista volví a mis bosquejos pero los pasos curiosos que sabía que llegarían, se pararon a mi lado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Jessica? – no levanté la vista porque no quería verla, así que seguí en lo mío aunque me era imposible concentrarme.

- ¿Qué hay en esa revista?

- Fotos – tomé la goma de borrar y borré casi todo mi bosquejo, porque nada estaba como me gustaba.

- Edward.

Dejé a un lado la goma y el lápiz, enderecé mis hombros y enfrenté a Jessica - ¿Dame un buen motivo para estar acá, distrayéndome y no trabajando?

- Estoy trabajando – asintió encarecidamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos debajo de sus pechos.

Sabía que sus senos eran operados pero muy pocas veces me fijaba en lo enormes que eran, si ella me hubiera preguntado le habría aconsejado que escogiera una talla menos, ya que a los hombres no nos gustaba sentir solo silicona entre nuestras manos. Bueno, aunque mi experiencia con senos era bastante escasa y las veces que había tenido un par en mis manos o en mi boca, podría haber jurado sentir el sabor a plástico que expendían.

Pestañeé repetidas veces y negué ligeramente cuando me percaté de mi distracción – No entiendo tu forma de pensar en el trabajo Jessica y la verdad es que prefiero la tradicional, así que puedes ir y llamar a Lucy para asegurarnos de que sigue todo en orden como quedamos.

- Ya hablé con Lucy – habló con los dientes apretados -, y la pobre estaba con el corazón en la mano luego de tu amenaza, sabes cómo son los grandes artistas.

- Pues, ese es su problema, no el mío, quiero a Beyoncé en mi desfile y ella siempre pudo decir que no cuando la contactamos la primera vez, nosotros hicimos una propuesta y ellos aceptaron, no puede dejarme sin artista a última hora.

La boca de Jessica se frunció considerablemente – En esto tengo que darte la razón, Lucy fue descuidada… pero de todas formas, no deberías haberla amenazado así.

Rodé los ojos y tomé mi lápiz solo porque con él entre mis dedos me sentía un poco más seguro – Vuelve al trabajo, Jessica.

- Cierto – ella se acertó tanto que sentí la necesidad imperiosa de retroceder y recuperar nuestra distancia inicial pero no quise ser irrespetuoso -, esto es de trabajo y no quiero meterte, pero solo te quiero pedir algo… en nombre de _Cullen's_ – sus ojos estaban tan serios que no atiné a decir nada -, y es en nombre de tu marca que te pido que lo pienses muy bien antes de dar cualquier paso hacia Bella… el que sea – lo ultimo lo agregó para interrumpirme cuando abrí la boca.

- Estas siendo bastante impertinente, Jessica.

- Lo sé, pero también sé ver muy bien lo que está delante de mis ojos.

Descruzó sus brazos y relajó sus hombros. Luego de revolverse un poco el cabello, cambió por completo su actitud.

- Bella es una muy buena chica Edward, y no se merece que la tengas en el limbo mientras tomas algunas decisiones.

- ¿Sabes? – arrojé con excesiva fuerza el lápiz sobre la mesa -, ya me tiene cansado el temita de que tengo que tomar una decisión… ¡Ese es mi maldito problema!

Cuando Jessica dio un ligero salto, me di cuenta de lo mucho que había alzado la voz, no quería mirar al resto de la gente a mí alrededor. Así que como pude, tomé mis cosas, la revista y salí de mi taller, mi lugar seguro en el mundo ya no lo era tanto.

Cuando Sam me vio aparecer, se apresuró a abrir la puerta trasera del _Mercedes_. Una vez adentro, me tomó solo un par de segundos reflexionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Sam? – lo llamé.

- Dígame, señor – él me miró por el espejo retrovisor.

- Llévame a casa de Edward, por favor, Sam.

Aunque por el espejo pude ver con claridad cuando se desconcertó, inmediatamente asintió y emprendió rumbo a la casa de mi padre.

Las afueras de Nueva York eran bastante distintas al corazón de la ciudad, el constante ruido del Central Park era reemplazado por el cantar de los pájaros y los departamentos uno al lado del otro, se reemplazaban con enormes casas de amplios jardines.

Para cuando Sam se estacionó en la entrada de la casa de mi padre, yo aún no cambiaba de opinión, así que, antes de hacerlo, me bajé del auto y prácticamente corrí a tocar el timbre.

No pasó mucho para que una mucama abriera la puerta, no la conocía pero supuse que fácilmente me reconocería dado el parecido entre mi progenitor y yo. Parece que no fue el caso.

- ¿Sí?

- Busco a Edward Cullen.

Ella asintió inmediatamente pero aún así no me permitió pasar - ¿De parte de quién?

- De Edward Cullen.

Quizás fui un poco malo, pero me gustó ver su expresión de desconcierto – Oh… yo… señor, pase, lamento no haberlo reconocido, el señor Cullen me habló de usted, lo siento mucho.

- Tranquila – me sentí mal por haber jugado con ella -, todo está bien – entré a la casa y miré las paredes blancas que antes me eran tan familiares -. ¿Mi padre?

- Él está en la terraza… tome asiento mientras yo lo voy a buscar – la mujer avanzó dos pasos, pero rápidamente se devolvió sobre ellos -, ¿quiere algo de tomar?

- Estoy bien – crucé una de mis piernas sobre la otra y me relajé ya que estaba demasiado tenso.

Cuando la mujer por fin salió de la sala, me tomé el tiempo para estudiarla mejor. Según mi primera impresión debía rondar los cuarenta años, era bastante guapa y, a mi gusto, estaba demasiado arreglada para ser solo el ama de llaves. Mi madre llevaba el suficiente tiempo muerta como para que mi padre le siguiera guardando luto, así que no me parecería extraño que esta mujer, fuera algo más que solo su mucama.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que escuchara unos pasos que se movían bastante a prisa sobre el parqué, por lo que enderecé mi espalda y me prepararé para levantarme. Cuando vi a mi padre lo hice y estiré una mano hacía él, era una formalidad excesiva pero fue lo único que atiné a hacer.

- Buenos días, padre.

- Edward – él no tomó enseguida mi mano, pero cuando la vio lo hizo y tiró de mi para abrazarme -, no sabes lo mucho que me agrada tenerte aquí… ven, siéntate.

Me llevó de vuelta al sofá y se sentó, yo también lo hice pero tomé un poco de distancia.

- Necesito hablar contigo – crucé mis manos al frente para evitar retorcerlas -, es algo importante.

- Hijo… por supuesto, puedes hablar conmigo lo que sea.

Me hizo sentir un poco mal verlo tan ansioso solo por mí, eso me hizo pensar en lo mucho que me había extrañado todo este tiempo y aunque mi resentimiento hacia él era enorme, eso no quitaba que me sintiera mal al hacer sufrir al hombre que me dio la vida.

- Es sobre… mi sexualidad.

Vi como él llenaba su pecho de aire para luego soltarlo de a poco – Antes de que digas nada quiero decirte algo – lo vi volver a respirar hondo, y aunque tuve la oportunidad, no lo interrumpí -, sé que mi reacción no fue la mejor cuando me enteré… de tu estilo de vida, pero eres mi hijo y es mi deber apoyarte pase lo que pase y no lo hice – él esperó por mi confirmación así que asentí -. Ahora, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo pase lo que pase, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes para ti.

- ¿Y si mi decisión es que definitivamente me gustan los hombres?

- Entonces me aseguraré de que el chico que gane tu corazón se lo merezca de verdad.

Me incliné para apoyar mis codos en mis muslos y poder así tapar mi rostro, aunque las lagrimas aún no bajaban por mis mejillas, si las podía sentir como amenazaban por escaparse.

- ¿De verdad piensas así?

- Claro, hijo – él imitó mi posición así que quedamos más cerca -, eres lo que más amo en el mundo y si ser… _gay_ es como eres, entonces lo acepto. Por eso quería que nos juntáramos, quería decírtelo mirándote a los ojos.

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces, padre… pero hoy me di cuenta de algo, más bien, creo que lo hice, por eso vine a verte.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó al mismo tiempo que enderezaba su espalda y la pegaba al respaldo del sofá.

- Hay una chica – al contrario de lo que pensé, él frunció el ceño algo confundido e incluso molesto -, y aunque no estoy para nada seguro de que me guste ni nada, sí tengo que admitirme que la deseo… y mucho.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso, Edward?

- Tan seguro como… - miré a mi entrepierna para darle una idea de mis palabras sin la necesidad de decirlas con todas sus letras.

- Oh… ¿y quién es?

- Una modelo nueva… Isabella.

- Oh sí, recuerdo haberla visto en alguna parte.

- Pero es complicado – volví a la conversación -, aunque sé que la deseo, también sé que no estoy seguro del tiempo que durará y ella es mi empleada por lo que más encima, hay conflicto de intereses.

- Sí, es complicado… pero, aunque no estoy diciéndote que hagas algo que no quieras – aclaró tan rápido eso que me sorprendió un poco -, creo que deberías darte una oportunidad, creo que, y me incluyo – se tocó el pecho -, los prejuicios para ti hay sido tantos que necesitas despejarte de ellos y si esta chica te gusta, deberías ver hasta dónde eso puedo avanzar.

- Es mi modelo, padre… y es extraña – fruncí el ceño y recordé la revista que había visto hoy.

- ¿Has hablado con ella? ¿Has tratado de conocerla?

- No – respondí con rapidez -, cada vez que la tengo cerca… me confundo.

- Pues, creo que lo mejor es esto, que trates de tenerla cerca, de conocerla y de averiguar qué es lo que sientes.

- Es modelo… no solo una empleada para mi padre, es modelo y no estoy muy seguro de querer iniciar… _"un conocimiento"_ – dibujé las comillas en el aire ante mi expresión inventada -, con alguien con quién no comparto su estilo de vida.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo, Edward?

- ¿Qué? – me encogí de hombros y casi parecí un niño tratando de sonar inocente.

- Estás juzgándola, tal cual han hecho contigo, y me incluyo, durante tanto tiempo.

Fruncí los labios porque las palabras de mi padre me recordaron cierta conversación ocurrida el sábado por la mañana en mi departamento.

* * *

**Hola!**

Para el próximo capítulo sabremos quien es el joven que acompaña a Bella :)  


**¿Quien creen ustedes que es?**

Muchisimas gracias a Erica que me betea de forma express ;)

Besos, Joha!


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Llevaba más de una hora estacionado afuera de su departamento y no había visto ninguna señal de ella, por eso, cuando la vi bajarse del taxi, prácticamente salté del asiento trasero de mi Mercedes.

- Isabella – la detuve justo cuando entraba a su edificio.

No me fue difícil conseguir su dirección, Jessica tiene los datos de todas mis modelos en una planilla que actualiza constantemente y que me comparte. Sabía que nunca la utilizaba pero me gustaba saber que, en caso de emergencia, tenía la información a mi disposición.

- Señor Cullen… ¿pasó… algo?

- ¿Recién viene llegando?

Ella asintió. – Sí, usted me dijo que podía tomarme todo el día, por eso yo…

Vi las llaves en su mano pero no vi en ella ninguna señal de que quisiera avanzar o tuviera la intención de entrar, así que como mi idea no era que algún _paparazzi _nos viera y se inventaran una magnifica historia que vendiera sus revistas de mierda, tuve que tomar la iniciativa.

- ¿Te molesta si entramos? – volví a tutearla con algo de temor, solo cuando vi que a ella no le importó me relajé.

- Yo… claro.

No tenía que ser un experto en leer expresiones para saber que ella no quería que la acompañara, la hubiera llevado a otro lugar pero esa tampoco era una opción viable.

- Solo estaré un momento – declaré para que se relajara un poco.

- Oh… bien

Aún así no la vi demasiada cómoda con mi presencia. Su edificio era bastante lindo pero nada tan lujoso como pude haberme imaginado, generalmente a las modelos les gustaban las extravagancias y el lujo, pero parece ser que una vez más, la señorita Swan rompía todo molde.

Cuando finalmente metió la llave en la cerradura vi el temblor en su mano, ¿tanto la incomodaba que haya venido a hablar con ella?, sé que me presenté sin ningún aviso, pero tampoco consideraba que eso fuera algo excesivamente grave que justificara su nerviosismo.

- Es… lindo.

Si antes pensaba que su departamento era pequeño, me sorprendí mucho más al ver lo pequeño que era por dentro, a penas y había un sofá en la sala, no había visto la cocina pero algo me decía que tampoco era muy espaciosa…. ¿tal mal le pagaba?

- Es pequeño – habló ahora ella -, pero no necesito mucho más… generalmente paso tiempo con mis padres y este departamento lo uso solo para no viajar entre semana.

- ¿Y dónde viven tus padres?

La observé sacarse la chaqueta por lo que la imité, afuera hacía tanto frío que en estos momentos me sentía exageradamente abrigado.

- Démela – le di mi chaqueta y ella la colgó en un perchero -. Mis padres viven en Nueva Jersey.

- Oh, pero no es tan lejos.

- No, no lo es – me puso algo nervioso verla abrazarse a sí misma -, entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quería decirme?

- ¿Nos sentamos? – me sentía algo incómodo invitándome yo mismo a hacerlo, pero odiaba estar de pie, sentía que mis piernas podían fallar en cualquier momento y no era un sentimiento agradable.

Isabella asintió y ella misma se sentó en la parte derecha del sofá – Perdón, estoy algo nerviosa por tenerlo acá.

- ¿Qué pasó con eso de que íbamos a tutearnos?

Crucé mi pierna derecha por sobre la izquierda y adquirí mi postura más cómoda. Esperé y disfruté del espectáculo que me dio Bella al morderse los labios.

- Lo siento… yo aún no me acostumbro – la forma en la que sonrió la hizo ver como una chiquilla que no pasaba de los quince años.

La estudié por unos momentos más tratando de alargar al máximo esta improvisada reunión. La mayor parte del tiempo yo estaba en control sobre mí y mis acciones, por eso odiaba tanto saber que en estos momentos me era prácticamente imposible controlar lo que se venía.

- Entonces…

- Sí, claro – me apremié a interrumpirla al adivinar su pregunta -, yo venía a pedirle una disculpa.

Descrucé mis piernas y como mis manos me molestaban las llevé ambas hacía el cuello, era un maldito tic que tenía pero me ayudaba cuando me sentía sobrexcitado.

- ¿Una disculpa?

Me desconcentré por completo cuando Bella giró su cuerpo hacia mí y apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos, se veía tan joven e inocente, pero al mismo tiempo tan mujer que cuando sentí cómo mi hombría se endurecía por ella me sentí el doble de confundido.

Carraspeé y volví a cruzar mis piernas para que no se notara mi bulto – Sí, la verdad es que… una conversación me hizo recordar algo que me dijiste el pasado sábado y aunque en ese momento no le di la importancia necesaria, ahora lo hago y noto mi error.

Bella sonrió pero no dijo nada así que continué.

- Y yo siempre rectifico mis errores, soy un hombre de palabra, Bella… así que perdón, perdón por prejuzgarte solo por hecho de ser modelo.

- No soy modelo por los grandes lujos, soy modelo porque amo la pasarela y por tengo trabajo en ello. No me importa el resto, solo la sensación de caminar por la pasarela y saber que haciendo algo que me gusta pago las cuentas.

- ¿Segura que tienes diecinueve años?

Quise que sonora como una broma, pero su rostro descompuesto no me lo permitió – Sí, pero a veces una se ve obligada a madurar antes de tiempo.

Quería saber qué es lo que le había pasado en su vida para que a ratos se comportara como alguien de cuarenta años y al siguiente como una niña de quince.

En el momento que sentí que sus ojos me estaban atrapando, desvié la mirada hacía un lado y ahí vi una foto de Bella con el mismo chico del artículo. Me costó un par de segundos ordenar mis ideas y formular la pregunta correcta, pero cuando lo hice, solo alcancé a abrir la boca.

- Y yo lo siento mucho por pensar que por ser diseñador… es _gay_.

- ¿De verdad piensas eso? – fruncí el ceño, pero no porque estuviera enojado con ella sino porque esa era una inquietud que incluso yo mismo tenía -, ¿esa impresión doy?

- No lo sé, creo que… ¿eres _gay_?

Me llevé mi mano derecha hacia mi barbilla y la froté sobre mi incipiente barba, tenía que afeitarme.

- No lo sé.

No pensaba hablar de este tema pero ya que se había dado, no me dio vergüenza ser sincero y declarar abiertamente que no estaba seguro de mi sexualidad.

- Bien, entonces espero que lo sepas luego… y si no – se encogió de hombros -, creo que la bisexualidad es una buena opción.

Juro que esperaba cualquier respuesta de ella menos esa, por lo mismo quedé altamente consternado tratando de recuperarme del _shock_ inicial.

- ¿Sabes? – le sonreí -, eres la primera persona a la que le reconozco mis dudas sin vergüenza.

- ¿Por qué debería darte vergüenza?

Su ceño fruncido era tan adorable como su labio hacia afuera – No, ya no me da vergüenza.

- Me alegro mucho entonces.

Volvió a acomodarse en el sofá y ahí supe que ahora era mi turno de preguntar, pero antes, dejé mi postura segura y me fui por una mucho más cómoda, bastante similar a la de Bella.

- ¿Ahora puedo hacerte yo una pregunta?

- Creo que es justo – aceptó.

- Vi la revista y… - miré hacía donde estaba la foto. Mi corazón palpitó extrañamente ante la anticipación -, ¿me preguntaba si ese chico es tu hermano?

El pecho de Bella se infló de tal forma que estuve seguro de que tomó una buena bocanada de aire. Removió sus manos y relajó su cuello, estaba esperando su respuesta con demasiadas ansias como para seguirlo haciendo así que fingí toser, resultó porque ella cerró los ojos y los volvió a ver claramente resuelta.

- No, no es mi hermano.

- Entonces…

La vi levantarse y tomar la fotografía, una sonrisa que no había visto antes en ella se dibujó en su rostro.

- Es el hombre de mi vida – me dio la fotografía, la tomé con algo de temor pero aunque no lo hice no fue capaz de verla, estaba demasiado concentrado en ella -, se llama Mike y lo amo más que a nada en este mundo.

Sé que con esa última confesión iban implícitas varias cosas, por eso dejé de verla y me concentré en la fotografía, el chico era rubio y de ojos claros, bastante guapo.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- Va a cumplir siete años el próximo mes – la sentí sentarse a mi lado nuevamente pero me costó un par de segundos volver a mirarla.

- Tiene tu sonrisa.

- Es lo único que sacó de mí – vi algo de nostalgia en sus ojos pero no alcanzó ni de cerca la rabia -, pero es hermoso y sano, no me importa el resto.

- ¿Nunca…?

- No, casi nadie lo sabe de hecho… además… ¿tú crees que alguien podría pensar que Mike es mi hijo cuando se ve tan grande?

* * *

**Hola!**

Sé que me demoré pero acá esta el nuevo capítulos.

**¿Cuantas adivinaron sobre el chico misterioso?**

**Quiero darle las gracias en especial a Erica Castelo, mi beta, por este capítulo ya que estuve super distraída y me equivoqué en cosas demasiado tontas y ella las corrigió :)**

Besos, Joha!


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

- Hola, disculpe – mi madre se detuvo y yo lo hice con ella. La chica que nos hablaba me dio una mirada que me puso algo nerviosa -, no quiero molestar pero soy de la agencia de modelos _Elite_ y me preguntaba si…

- Oh cariño, lo siento, pero no me interesan esas cosas – se apresuró a intervenir mi madre.

Aunque ella trató de avanzar de nuevo, la chica volvió a interponerse en nuestro camino – Lo siento, me expresé mal – puso una mano en su pecho y nuevamente me miró -, pero me refería a su hija, estamos reclutando chicas que puedan tener potencial en el modelaje y su hija cumple perfectamente nuestros requisitos.

Me encogí en mi lugar ante sus palabras, subí mi vista hacía mi madre y ella me miraba con el ceño fruncido – Pero solo tiene doce años, es una niña.

- Es la edad perfecta para comenzar, y ella definitivamente se ve mayor.

Nuevamente me sentí incómoda, sabía que era más alta que el resto de mis amigas y eso me molestaba mucho porque siempre se estaban burlando de mí.

- No, lo siento, no nos interesa.

Sabía cuál era el tono que estaba usando mi madre, siempre lo usaba conmigo cuando se negaba a algo que le pidiera, era amable pero firme en sus palabras.

- Esta bien, pero le dejaré mi tarjeta en el caso de que se arrepienta, sería una lástima que el mundo del modelaje perdiera a una excelente modelo solo por no probar.

La chica volvió a darnos una sonrisa y esta vez sí se fue. Mi madre me tomó la mano con más fuerza y me guió hasta la heladería, nos sentamos frente a una mesa y esperamos a que tomaran nuestras órdenes. Mi madre tendía a ser una mujer muy habladora por eso me extrañó tanto su mutismo.

- ¿Qué pasa, mamá?

Pestañeó un par de veces antes de verme – No, nada… solo… - apoyó sus codos en la mesa y me miró fijamente -, ¿a ti te interesa eso del modelaje?

- No lo sé – me encogí de hombros -, parece divertido.

La verdad es que siempre me gustaba jugar a cambiar las ropas de mis _Barbie_ pero eso era algo que todas las chicas de mi edad hacíamos, no sabía si mi fascinación por la ropa era suficiente para hacerlo como un… ¿trabajo?, no, definitivamente no estaba segura de querer trabajar aún, ¡solo tengo doce!

- Cariño – mi madre tomó mi mano y le dio un ligero apretón -, aunque yo haya dicho que no, si tú quieres ir a mirar y ver qué tal, solo tienes que decírmelo… lo que menos quiero es incitarte a hacer las cosas que yo quiero… tú eres libre Bella, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Le sonreí, amaba a mi madre ella siempre confiaba en mí aunque aún fuera una niña. –Entonces creo que me gustaría ir… solo a mirar – aclaré lo último.

- Bien, hablaremos con tu padre y le pediremos que nos acompañe, no estoy muy segura de cómo son esos lugares y es mejor asegurarnos.

- Bien – ahora tenía mucha más ganas de comer helado así que pedí uno triple para celebrar.

.

.

.

- ¡Tranquilo, papá!, te prometo que solo iré por un par de horas… ¡por favor! – junté mis manos y rogué pero mi padre no se veía convencido.

Solo cuando mi madre llegó a su lado y apoyó su mano en su hombro, él relajó su postura – Cariño, déjala ir, además, la iremos a dejar y a buscar.

- Sí… por favor – alargué lo más que pude la última palabra y lo combiné con mis ojitos más tiernos.

- ¡Uf!, bien, pero te iremos a buscar temprano – me advirtió mi padre.

- ¡Bien!, ¡gracias! – me acerqué y les di un beso a cado uno para después subir a mi habitación a arreglarme.

Ya llevaba dos meses en la agencia de _Elite_ y la verdad es que nunca pensé que me gustaría tanto la idea de ser modelo, me llevaba bien con las chicas y adoraba todo lo que me enseñaban, había aprendido mucho en muy poco tiempo y, según lo que me decía la señorita Thompson, muy pronto podría tener un trabajo real.

Hoy era la fiesta por el aniversario y yo no quería perdérmela, suficiente sacrificio era para mi familia y para mi viajar dos veces a la semana a Seattle para asistir a las clases, así que nos merecíamos esto, porque mientras yo estaba en la fiesta mis padres se irían a cenar a un bonito restaurante.

Cuando nos estacionamos afuera de la academia estuve lista para bajarme pero mi padre me detuvo.

- Espera Bells – me giré a verlo con ansiedad, ya quería entrar -, ¿tienes tu celular contigo? – asentí -, bien entonces quiero que me llames si pasa cualquier cosa y yo estaré aquí en unos minutos.

- Es verdad, Bella – ahora fue el turno de mi madre -, si estás aburrida y solo quieres irte, no importa, nos llamas y venimos por ti… ¿entendido?

- Entendido.

Me despedí con un gesto de mano y entré a la academia, adentro todo estaba mucho más lindo que de costumbre, las luces estaban bajas y eran de colores, dándole al lugar un ambiente bastante más adulto. Me sentí algo incómoda al darme cuenta que casi todos ahí eran personas más grandes que yo pero sonreí cuando vi a dos de las chicas de mi grupo, me acerqué a ellas y acepté la copa que me ofrecía Cintia.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunté tratando de oler el contenido disimuladamente.

- Nada… solo bébetelo… a mi me lo dio el chico de allá – Cintia saludó a un chico que de chico no tenía nada, más bien parecía un hombre.

Todavía tenía la copa en mi mano sin hacer nada, pero me sentí avergonzada al ver cómo mis amigas me comenzaban a mirar así que para no ser menos, me bebí su contenido.

- ¡Bien, chica! – me felicitó María bebiendo un poco de su propia copa.

- Ahora – Cintia dejó la suya en una mesa y tomó las nuestras para hacer lo mismo -, es hora de bailar.

Creo que las más pequeñas éramos nosotras así que agradecí que las chicas no me dejaran sola, bailando con ellas por fin puede relajarme y disfrutar del momento, era mi primera fiesta y aunque era mucho más glamurosa que cualquier que pude imaginar, estar con mis amigas aligeró bastante el momento.

- Estoy cansada – me quejé -, voy a descansar un momento.

A lo único que no me terminaba por acostumbrar eran los zapatos altos, pero tenía que reconocer que mientras más los usaba, menos daño me hacían. Busqué un lugar para sentarme pero no había mucho de donde escoger así que luego de dar un par de vueltas, la escalera fue mi única opción, las luces de colores estaban comenzando a molestarme y pese a lo que bien que lo estaba pasando creo que ya había llegado la hora de irme a casa.

- ¿Qué hace sentada solita una chica tan linda como tú?

Alcé la vista y el chico más guapo que haya visto nunca se estaba sentando a mi lado – Yo… descanso.

- ¿Es tu primera fiesta?

- Eh, sí – debía verme como un polluelo en corral ajeno para que se diera cuenta. Me sonrojé antes siquiera de pensarlo.

- ¿Y trabajas para…?

- La señorita Thompson, pero aún no trabajo, solo estoy tomando clases.

- Bueno – me sonrió acercándose un poco más hacía mi -, pero puedo decir que veo mucho potencial en ti… eres hermosa.

Agaché la vista y sonreí para que no me viera – Gracias.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

No fue una pregunta ya que él se levantó y tomó dos copas de un camarero sin darme opción a replica, tomé la copa esta vez con menos recelo.

- A tu salud, hermosa.

- Gracias.

No sé me ocurrió decir otra cosa, por eso solo lo imité y dejé que el burbujeante brebaje bajara por mi garganta.

.

.

.

- Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue despertar en una cama, sola y desnuda. No estoy segura de cómo lo hice pero junté mis ropas y me vestí, no era tarde pero mis padres ya estaban afuera esperando por mí y llamándome con insistencia al celular. Salí de ese lugar sin ver nada ni a nadie.

- ¿Les dijiste lo que te pasó?

Ella rodó los ojos y negó – No, esperé hasta que llegamos a Forks, era un viaje largo pero mi padre prefirió conducir, no le gustaba dormir fuera de casa.

- ¿Y qué dijeron ellos? – no sabía dónde poner mis manos así que las junte y las apoyé en mis rodillas.

- Al principio enloquecieron, me llevaron al hospital y ahí me hicieron los exámenes, fue horrible – mientras Bella cerraba los ojos con una dolorosa expresión en su rostro, yo aproveché para fruncir el mío -. Cuando se comprobó que… ya no era virgen, mi padre contactó a la policía y ellos fueron a la academia, la señorita Thompson no tenía nada que decir pero trató de colaborar con ellos.

- ¿Encontraron al culpable?

Bella negó con la cabeza – No, la investigación iba por buen camino, tenían pistas concretas, pero luego descubrí mi embarazo así que decidimos retirar la demanda.

- ¿Por qué? – fruncí el ceño y me acerqué mucho más hacía ella.

- Porque sea quien sea era mayor que yo, y la sola idea de que quisiera quitarme a mi bebé mi asustó por completo. Mi papá habló con un abogado amigo suyo y él nos dijo que pese a que se comprobara la violación, él en algún momento él podía exigir sus derechos – ella respiró hondo y yo la imité -, y eso era algo fuera de discusión.

- Así que tuviste sola a tu hijo.

- Sola no – ella negó con la cabeza pero una hermosa sonrisa se plantó en su rostro – mis padres estuvieron conmigo todo el tiempo, de hecho, se mudaron a Nueva Jersey por mí.

- Pero… - esto era tanta información que aún estaba desconcertado -, ¿Por qué seguiste en el mundo del modelaje?

- Porque descubrí que amo modelar y no iba a dejar que una mala experiencia me quitara eso también, combiné lo poco que aprendí en esos dos meses y comencé a estudiar por mi cuenta, por eso, luego de que tuve a Mike comencé a ir a una pequeña academia en Nueva Jersey hasta que me eligieron para hacer una fotos para _Bloomingdales_, desde ahí todo fue ascender y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba desfilando para _Versace_ y luego para _Cullen's_.

Pese a lo que me estaba contando, terminó su relato con la más maravillosa sonrisa.

- Eres una mujer admirable, Isabella.

Solo cuando ella se removió, me di cuenta que tenía sus manos entre las mías, su calor me traspasó hasta el centro de mi pecho y me impidió soltarla por más que sabía que necesitaba hacerlo antes de que las cosas se descontrolaran por completo.

* * *

**Hola!**

Bien, aquí un poco de la experiencia de Bella, dudé sobre si contarlo ahora o no pero creo que no tenía sentido seguir alargando este tema.

**¿Les gusta por donde va la historia?**

**¿Quieren un beso entre Bella y Edward?**

Mil gracias como siempre a Erica, mi beta :)

Besos, Joha!


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia no es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Carraspeé sin ningún disimulo, el momento estaba demasiado tenso para mi gusto.

- Creo…

- Muchas gracias – me interrumpió ella -, por escucharme y por no juzgarme en mi cara.

Le di un intento de sonrisa – No te juzgo de ninguna forma, quiero que lo sepas – aunque mantuve mi expresión, fui lo más sincero posible.

- De todas formas, sé que no es fácil digerir mi historia de buenas a primera, pero también sé que no tengo por qué sentirme avergonzada.

Apreté mis labios y traté de pensar bien mis siguientes palabras, porque estaba viendo una discordancia aquí y me ponían nervioso. Por lo mismo, le di una sonrisa y me concentré en los puntos azules del cojín que descansaba en la silla que estaba frente a mí, la decoración de la casa era simple, incluso sin sentido, pero…

No, me estaba dispersando y no podía hacerlo.

Me volví a concentrar en Bella y ya que no encontraba otra forma de hacer esta pregunta, acaricié el dorso de su mano para que viera que no estaba solo siendo un cabrón más.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué lo ocultas?

Y para terminar, medio me encogí de hombros, un gesto bastante extraño y que me hizo sentir excesivamente estúpido.

- Porque… - mierda, la había cagado, lo supe en cuanto sus ojos se desviaron y se clavaron en el mismo feo cojín que yo estaba mirando hacía unos momentos.

¿Por qué Bella tenía un cojín tan feo en su casa?

Apreté los ojos y traté de concentrarme nuevamente, respiré y volví a preguntar, pero con mayor sutileza.

- Digo… porque nadie sabe que es tu hijo, hoy salió una nota y nadie sabía quién era, sospechan que es un primo o un hermano no reconocido.

La sonrisa que me dio Bella fue suficiente para que se me cortara la respiración y me olvidara de lo que estaba pensando. Su expresión me hizo sentir incluso estúpido por preguntar, ya que ella parecía que se estaba preparando para dar la respuesta más lógica del mundo.

- Edward, tú sabes mejor que nadie cómo es este mundo, si los _paparazzi_ se enteraran de que tengo un hijo y de esa edad, no tardarían en escarbar en el pasado, el padre de Mike anda por aquí, quizás muy cerca y aunque yo no lo recuerde, siempre está la posibilidad de que él si lo haga… no puedo arriesgarme a eso.

Asentí y sonreí para no golpearme. – Sí, lo siento, tienes toda la razón.

- Yo sé que, a veces, Mike quiere algo más, va a cumplir siete años, es un niño y hay muchas cosas que no entiende, pero… ¡Mierda!, sé que fui una maldita egoísta por elegir este trabajo – de pronto, su tranquilidad quedó a un lado. Isabella bajó la cabeza y apoyó sus codos entre sus muslos para darse apoyo -, pero… dejando de lado que lo amo, fue la mejor solución que encontré para hacerme cargo de mi hijo, a él nunca le ha faltado nada y…

- A veces el dinero no es lo más importante.

No lo dije por ella, lo dije por Edward y por su falta de cercanía hacia mí durante toda mi vida, pero, aunque no quise hacerla sentir mal, creo que lo hice.

- No – me retracté -, me refiero a que aunque a veces pienses que el dinero…

- Sé lo que estás queriendo decir… y este fin de semana lo hablé con mis padres, hoy en la mañana hubo un recital en el colegio de Mike, él hizo de pastor y ¿sabes? – los ojos de Isabella se llenaron, tan rápidamente de lagrimas, que me sorprendió -, él les dijo a todos que yo era su mamá y que era la mamá más linda del mundo.

- Y lo eres – estaba concentrado viéndola por lo que no fui consciente de mis palabras hasta que escaparon de mi boca.

- Gracias… pero tienes razón en lo que dices, yo… como te decía, tuve una charla con mis padres luego de que se filtrara esa fotografía y ellos creen que hay que hacer algo, pero en nuestras opciones no está esconder o negar a Mike, dejaremos que las cosas simplemente fluyan.

Asentí mostrando mi apoyo, no es que fuera muy importante, pero podía significar algo. - ¿Vendrá a verte para el _Fashion Week_?

- Sí – y de nuevo, su enorme y preciosa sonrisa se plantó en medio de su rostro.

- Entonces te reservaré tres lugares en primera fila para tus padres y… tu hijo.

- ¡Oh!, gracias… y si quieres… te los puedo presentar, sé que a Mike le gustaría conocerte.

Tuve que limitarme a sonreír solamente, ya que no había forma de decirle a un ángel como Isabella que mi afinidad con los niños era similar a la afinidad que tengo con Alice Brandon… o sea nula e incluso desagradable.

.

.

.

- Yo creo que sí te está mirando.

- No, no lo hace – ignoré a Óscar y traté de poner toda mi concentración en los cincuenta kilos que estaba tratando de levantar -, deja de verla – hablé entre dientes por el esfuerzo.

- Pero yo sigo creyendo que te está mirando.

Dejé caer la pesa al suelo con exagerada fuerza, aún jadeando me volteé hacia mi entrenador. – No me está viendo.

- ¿Ya te decidiste? – rodé los ojos, este hombre era insufrible.

- ¿De qué estás hablando ahora? – le di la vuelta y me fui hacía la máquina de poleas.

Óscar se puso a mi lado y me ayudó a controlar el peso, me pasó la barra y me ayudó con la posición para después dejarme hacer mis repeticiones. Sí, solo porque este hombre era malditamente genial en su trabajo no cambiaba de entrenador, porque si fuera por discreto… dejaba mucho que desear.

- Hablo – se interrumpió para volver a mejorar la postura de mi espalda - de que estás expeliendo una especie de vibra _hetero_ que no tenías antes.

No dejé de hacer las repeticiones para no tener las manos libres y mayores opciones de golpear su calva.

- Vamos, chico… sabes que es verdad, ¿encontraste a una mujer para ti?

- No... – mi voz salió malditamente extraña por el esfuerzo.

Pero era verdad, la noche anterior tuve el tiempo suficiente para pensar y concluir que cualquier posible relación o intento de ella con Isabella quedaba en _stand by_, ya que no había forma en el infierno de que yo pudiera estar cerca de un niño, por más educado y callado que fuera. Los niños me daban urticaria y fuera como fuera, Isabella venía unida a uno.

Aunque, esos malditos sueños no me dejaban en paz y…

¿Siempre podíamos tener algo de una sola vez, no?

Digo, algo entre dos adultos responsables, era aceptable ¿cierto?

¡Carajo!, mis bíceps comenzaron a tirar más de lo normal así que por segunda vez tuve que dejar el ejercicio a la mitad.

- Estás desconcentrado – Óscar me hizo un gesto que me indicaba como debía ponerme.

Agaché mi torso y estiré mis brazos para que él me ayudara a alongar, aunque en un principio dolió más de lo necesario, al final terminé por agradecer su intervención.

- ¡Joder!, estás bastante contracturado… ¿mucho ejercicio anoche?

Rodé los ojos y me relajé cuando dejó de estirarme – Deja de hablar estupideces, sabes que no es así.

- ¿Pero hay alguien nueva no?

Óscar muy pocas veces se ponía serio pero cuando lo hacía era porque estaba tratando así que me encogí de hombros para darle una respuesta.

- Podría haber sido pero no fue.

- ¿Está casada?

Negué con la cabeza y tomé un sorbo de mi bebida energética. – Tiene un hijo.

- Pero eso no es impedimento.

Pese a todo, me gustaba hablar con Óscar, él tenía una visión de vida bastante distinta a la de James y si había algo que me gustaba, era la perspectiva que me entregaban las versiones contrapuestas. Óscar vivía su día a día, sin ningún plan, ni ninguna meta, su meta más cerca era llegar a la comida y aunque yo no podía compartir su estilo de vida, si lo admiraba, ya que aunque a uno podía parecerle irresponsable, lo estaba haciendo bien y por sobre todo, era feliz.

- Es complicado, Óscar, las cosas ahí van muertas.

- Pues entonces – y volvió su sonrisa despreocupada -, siempre puedes invita a esa rubia que no ha dejado de mirarte… quizás un poco de ejercicio de cama, te vendría bien para mejorar tu resistencia.

Odié no poder contradecirlo sobre mi resistencia – No me gustan las rubias – y esa, era mi respuesta más fácil.

- Bien, entonces ya que parece que no me rendirás más… puedes ir a cambiarte, tengo otra alumna en unos minutos.

Rodé los ojos y negué con la cabeza mientras veía a Óscar avanzar hacia la rubia quien no tardó en olvidarme, si es que alguna vez estuvo pensando en mí.

No me di cuenta lo distraído que iba hasta que estuve dentro del camerino equivocado, y que ese par de nalgas no se parecía en nada a las de un hombre, eran redondas y bien formas, y ese cabello… me era extrañamente familiar.

- ¿Bella?

Ella se volteó sin preocuparse de su estado de desnudez, y es que tampoco había nada nuevo para mí, su cuerpo era casi como un mapa grabado en mi mente que me obligaba a crear y diseñar solo para vestirlo. Pero ahora, no sé si era por el lugar o por mis insistentes sueños, pero la veía algo distinta.

- Lo siento… yo, me confundí.

- Oh, tranquilo – pensé que se apresuraría a cubrirse pero no lo hizo -, sé que estás acostumbrado a ver chicas desnudas, y además…

Fruncí el ceño, su sonrisa, aunque hermosa, no me gustó para nada. - ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que… ya sabes – se encogió de hombros -, sé que no eres _hetero_… y está bien, no te juzgo, ¿recuerdas?

- ¡No soy gay!

Prácticamente grité y en dos zancadas estuve a su lado, demasiado cerca para mi salud mental. Su aroma era mi perdición.

- Yo… lo siento.

Ahora, ella estaba asustada y yo me sentí mal por lo que para resarcirme, quise tomarla de los brazos pero fue el peor error de mi vida, ya que su solo toque me llevó directo a sus labios, los que no podía dejar de ver por más que cerrara los ojos.

Y si en mis sueños besar a Bella era la gloria, besarla en la realidad era definitivamente en paraíso, sobre todo porque sus labios se movían en perfecta sintonía con los míos.

* * *

**Hola!**

Bueno, acá un nuevo capítulo... ¿les gustó este final?

**Muchísimas**** gracias a mi beta, Erica que es grosa :)**

Besos, Joha!


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Sus manos, que hasta hace unos segundos se aferraban con fuerza a mi espalda, poco a poco comenzaron a deslizarse por ella hasta que llegaron a la base de mi trasero, pero ahí se quedaron, acariciando la zona de mi piel que quedaba al descubierto y enviando todas esas vibras amatorias directamente hasta mi entrepierna.

- Oh, Edward…

De pronto, su boca dejó a la mía y se movió hasta mi cuello en donde se entretuvo dejando pequeños mordiscos que muy probablemente dejarían una marca.

- Bella… - no sabía qué decirle, quería que continuara y…

- Edward… te sientes tan bien.

No quise quedarme atrás, y si ella podía disfrutar de mí, yo también quería disfrutar de ella, por eso lentamente pasé mis manos hasta sus hombros, por donde encontré el camino directo hasta sus senos.

¡Mierda!

Esos senos no solo eran capaces de rellenar a la perfección uno de mis modelos sino también encajaban en mis manos como nada más.

- Necesito… otro lugar – murmuré.

- Y yo necesito tenerte dentro de mí.

Mi pene siempre tan bien portado, esta vez se alzó pidiendo, no, rogando, por un poco de atención. Atención que recibió de la mano de un cálido roce que…

¡ZAZ!

- ¡Mierda! – me senté en la cama aún jadeando, pero rápidamente me dejé caer en ella y cerré los ojos para disfrutar del calor que dejaron los labios de Isabella sobre los míos ayer.

Y si no fuera un maldito cobarde, ayer me hubiera quedado a hablar con ella luego de que nos besáramos, no habría salido corriendo como un marica a encerrarme en mi departamento. Ni siquiera fui al taller para no tener que verla, porque sabía que lo que me provocó su beso era algo completamente distinto.

Y ahora, me había despertado a la mitad de la noche, soñando cosas que no habían pasado con Bella y con una maldita erección que hacía que me doliera hasta el alma.

Mi ideal de una noche apasionada no era conmigo autosatisfaciéndome, pero esta noche no me quedó otra alternativa que hacer uso de mi mano. La masturbación era saludable pero yo prefería las opciones convencionales… lamentablemente, el haber huido como un cobarde me dejaba bastante lejos de la posibilidad de que fuera la mano… o la boca de Bella la que se encargara de esto.

- ¡Mierda! – siseé al mismo instante en que rodeé con mi mano mi longitud y esparcí por la punta el líquido preseminal.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y me encorvé para disfrutar de mejor formas de los placeres que me estaba entregando mi propia mano o…

En cuanto abrí los ojos, fueron unos cabellos castaños los que vi sobre mi entrepierna, oh, la boca de Bella… no necesitaba que fuera verdad, solo me bastaba con un poco de imaginación.

Apreté los dedos de mis pies en cuanto mi orgasmo me azotó, mi polla se endureció un poco más antes de soltar todos los chorros de semen que indicaban mi liberación… mi fabulosa liberación.

Ni bien me aseé, pude conciliar el sueño que me llevó directamente a una mañana extrañamente soleada en Nueva York.

.

.

.

- Bueno días Anne.

La sonrisa que me dio no era la misma de siempre, había algo detrás de ella – Hola, mi niño… ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Bien, normal…

- Cariño… ¿te llamó una chica?

Me enderecé tanto, como si eso me ayudara a escuchar mejor - ¿Quién?

La sonrisa de Anne creció y supongo que fue porque yo no fui tan disimulado, al contrario, sí creo que hasta estaba salivando un poco – Un chica – insistió -, Jessica.

- Oh.

Me senté en mi silla y me encogí de hombros – Dijo algo de que hoy tenían ensayo en el Lincoln Center y que la llamaras.

- ¡Mierda! – gemí mientras sacaba mi iPhone del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Hoy era el ensayo general de pasarela y debíamos aprovechar al máximo nuestro tiempo en el Lincoln Center ya que cada diseñador tenía solo un día para hacerlo.

Aún hablando con Jessica, salí al encuentro de Sam, solo faltó que le diera un par de indicaciones y él supo a dónde dirigirnos. Haber faltado ayer al taller no había sido mi mejor idea, pero por lo menos tenía a Jessica, en estos momentos recordaba por qué, pese a su maldito carácter, todavía trabajaba para _Cullen's_.

Cuando llegué al Lincoln Center, recién estaban abriendo, así que pasé directamente al salón en donde Jessica y Ben tenían todos los _Outfits_ listos para ser puestos en cada modelo.

- Pero miren quién llegó… nada más y nada menos que nuestro maravilloso diseñador.

Rodé los ojos y me concentré en que todo el trabajo estuviera bien hecho para no decirle ninguna estupidez.

- ¿Todo listo?

- Sí, jefe – le sonreí a Ben, él era mi trabajador preferido.

- Claro, nosotros tenemos todo listo ya que ayer el señor decidió desaparecer del mapa sin siquiera dignarse a contestar nuestras llamadas.

Seguí sonriéndole a Ben con toda la esperanza de dejar de escuchar a Jessica - ¿Y las modelos?

- Deben de estar por llegar.

Poco a poco, comenzaron a entrar una por una, mientras aparecían las fuimos vistiendo, eso hasta que llegó Isabella, ella cerraría el desfile vistiendo la pieza primordial del desfile, _Chocolat_ y por lo mismo, debía ser yo quien la ayudara a vestirse. Así que luego de respirar profundamente, me acerqué hasta ella.

- Isabella… Bella – me corregí.

- Edward – ella asintió pero sus mejillas, inmediatamente se tiñeron de carmín.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – susurré para que nadie más nos escuchara, de hecho, me acerqué un poco más hacía ella por lo mismo.

Asintió enseguida. – Claro.

Sus ojitos brillantes, se trabaron en los míos y por un segundo casi me olvidé de todo y de todos. Cerré los ojos y moví la cabeza hasta que me volví a concentrar.

- Pero no acá – hice un gesto hacia la habitación llena de gente para que entendiera mi punto -, más tarde, cuando salgamos, estuve pensando en que podríamos comer juntos.

- Oh, bien – volví a asentir con rapidez -, por mí no hay problema.

No pude evitar sonreír y mucho menos alzar mi mano y acariciar sus tibias mejillas que se sentían malditamente bien bajo mi tacto – Entonces es una cita.

- Es una cita – concordó conmigo.

Bajé mi mano en cuanto reaccioné porque tocarla podía llegar a hacer perder el poco autocontrol que tenía.

Ya, con las cosas por aclararse pronto, pudimos trabajar sin esa maldita tensión entre nosotros. Pese a que aún no estaba muy seguro de lo que le diría, algo me decía que las palabras llegarían solas en cuanto estuviéramos en ese momento.

- Alza los brazos – Isabella lo hizo y yo me concentré solo en sus ojos y no en su cuerpo que recientemente había quedado desnudo.

Deslicé el vestido por su cuerpo y le di la vuelta para abrocharlo, pareciera que hoy se abrazaba mejor que nunca a sus formas. Sonreí por eso.

- Date la vuelta – ella lo hizo y se veía sencillamente espléndida -. Bien, ahora vamos a peluquería y maquillaje.

Los expertos en peluquería y maquillaje ya estaban instalados y aunque ya habíamos hecho pruebas, estuve encima de ellos procurando que todo se hiciera como se había planificado, sobre todo en el caso de Isabella.

Todos los años elegía un elemento que hiciera único mis desfiles y como este año iba a tener a Beyoncé cantando en la pasarela _All the single ladies_, había conseguido permiso para usar sus guantes, esos que usa en el video aunque transformados en algo mucho más _fashion_.

El guante de Isabella era corto y dorado, solo para su mano izquierda y combinaba a la perfección con su vestido. Aunque en una primera instancia se veía extraño, una vez que se ponía todo en contexto le daba un sentido único y que ningún otro diseñador tenía.

- Bien, ahora, a la pasarela.

Comencé a aplaudir para apurarlas, ya todas sabían su orden pero aún así lo confirmé antes de que comenzara a sonar el _mix_ que la propia Beyoncé cantaría en vivo ese día.

Paramos tantas veces que a las ocho de la noche ya todo salía prácticamente perfecto. Cuando todos se comenzaron a retirar, yo me alejé por un momento porque el miedo había vuelto a tomar el control sobre mí.

- ¡Ey, jefe!, nos vemos mañana.

Le hice un gesto a Jessica y agradecí cuando se fue.

- ¿Listo, Edward?

Me di la vuelta por completo para ver a Bella, sus _jeans_ desgastados y su camiseta verde chillón la hacían ver tan joven e inocente, pero a la vez tan apetecible con sus senos asomándose por el escote que no pude negarme. Le sonreí y le indiqué que me acompañara hasta la salida.

* * *

**Hola!**

Bien, aquí un nuevo capítulo :)

Mil gracias a Erica Castelo, mi beta.

**Besos, Joha!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Sam no dijo nada cuando me vio aparecer con Bella, él sospechaba, siempre lo hacía, después de todo, ese era su trabajo, observar y absorber. Por eso, una vez más agradecí su discreción y, por lo mismo, mis nervios poco a poco comenzaron a quedar a un lado.

Pero en cuanto la señorita Swan, Isabella… Bella, me mordí los labios para autocastigarme por mis confusos pensamientos, ella me ponía nervioso como nada y lo hizo, aún más, cuando se deslizó por el asiento de cuero negro hasta la mitad, pensé que llegaría hasta la otra punta, pero dejó el espacio necesario para que yo me subiera cortando toda posibilidad de que quedáramos separados.

¿Quería que hubiera espacio entre nosotros?

- ¿A dónde vamos?

Sam ya había puesto en marcha el automóvil y no tenía ni idea hacía dónde nos dirigíamos.

- ¿Sam?

- Señor, yo me estaba encaminando a _Daniel, _como siempre – asentí, _Daniel_ era el restaurante al que solía ir para ocasiones especiales, no sé si esto era una cita, ya que no acostumbraba a tener.

- ¿_Daniel_? – preguntó Bella.

Fruncí los labios y pasé una de mis piernas por sobre la otra – Es el mejor restaurante de comida francesa en todo Nueva York.

- Oh – miré a Bella para estudiar sus reacciones pero ella solo asintió sin darme mucho material de análisis -, es un lugar público.

- Sí – sonreí emocionado al descubrir que sus pensamientos iban por el mismo lado que los míos -, y generalmente hay paparazzis apostados en los alrededor.

Ella me miró imitándome – No creo que sea una muy buena idea – comenzó a negar con la cabeza -, si nos fotografían pensarán que lo estamos haciendo para llamar la atención de la presenta por el _Fashion Week_.

La parte superior derecha de mi labio comenzó a tiritar pidiéndome que sonriera. Y es que pensé que las razones de Bella para no ser vista conmigo en público eran cualquiera menos mi desfile, de hecho, estoy bastante seguro que a ella le serviría ser vinculada a mí, no por nada decían que era un hueso duro de roer.

- Claro, esa es una razón, pero no podemos olvidarnos de Mike tampoco – comencé a racionalizar -, dudo mucho que le guste verte en revistas con cualquier sujeto.

Ella sonrió – No te preocupes por Miky – se encogió de hombros aprovechando el movimiento para chocar uno con el mío -, él sabe muy bien que todo lo que sale impreso en cualquier tipo de papel es mentira.

- Pero él… aún es muy pequeño.

- Pero muy inteligente – me rebatió -, y reconozcámoslo… no es tan pequeño.

Verla hacer una especie de broma por el hecho de tener un hijo de casi siete años me desconcertó por un momento, pero luego, me di cuenta de lo relajada que estaba y que no tenía caso acomplejarme por algo que a ella no le molestaba.

- ¡Ey! – me volvió a chocar con su hombro pero esta vez lo hizo sin ningún disimulo -, tranquilo -, ya pasé hace mucho la etapa en la que hablar de mi embarazo y posteriormente de mi hijo me producían, pena, vergüenza o lo que fuera… ahora solo estoy feliz de tenerlo conmigo y que esté sano.

- ¿Tuviste vergüenza de él? – pregunté con demasiado miedo, mi propio padre había sentido vergüenza de mí y ese era un sentimiento que no le deseo a alguien.

- ¡NO!, ¿estás loco? – ahora su sonrisa también se había desaparecido -, la vergüenza que sentía era por mí y por haber sido tan ingenua y tonta esa noche. Bueno… - dudo -, y quizás un poco por Miky, pero por lo que debió sentir él la primera vez que lo molestaron en el colegio por tener una mamá que no parecía una mamá.

Sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante su explicación y su evidente decadencia anímica, seguí su patrón y choqué mi hombro contra el suyo. Para mi desgracia, no resultó siquiera cercano a como lo había hecho ella.

- Vas a tener que practicar si quieres volver a hacerlo – me advirtió -, de hecho…

El auto se detuvo dando un ligero tirón y a su vez, llamando nuestra atención.

- ¿Sam? ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunté algo extrañado ya que debido a mi distracción no le di una dirección exacta a mi chofer.

- Lo siento señor, pero como no me dijo si lo llevaba al restaurant, lo traje a casa.

Miré hacia la calle y aunque las farolas recién comenzaban a prenderse, la noche ya estaba comenzando a caer.

- Puedo llevarlos a donde gusten.

- Tranquilo, Sam – lo interrumpí -, aquí está bien.

Abrí la puerta sin esperar a mi chofer, y yo mismo estiré mi mano para ayudar a Bella a bajarse.

A estas horas, Anne ya no estaba en casa, pero podía apostar mi colección _Chocolat_ a que había estado cocinando y que había una buena variedad de donde podíamos elegir que comer.

Puse mi mano en la espalda baja de Bella para guiarla, pero mis dedos tocaron esa porción de piel que quedaba entre la camiseta y los jeans dejándome sentir la calidez que siempre la caracterizaba.

- Bueno – abrí mi puerta rogando por tener un poco de espacio para alejarme de ella y de esa aura cautivadora que expendía -, ya conoces mi departamento pero… no hay más que ver.

La baranda del segundo piso dejaba a la vista la parte superior pero pese a ello, no era muy grande. Una sala, comedor, cocina y un baño en el primer piso y dos habitaciones en el segundo. Nada más.

- La vez anterior, cuando vine – comenzó a hablar –, pensé que me encontraría con una mansión de esas que se ven en la televisión.

- ¿Y por qué pensaste eso?

- Porque puedes – se encogió de hombros sin explicarme mucho.

- Bien – asentí –, pero esa no es una razón para mí, Anne, mi ama de llaves se queda muy pocas veces aquí, ella tiene su propio lugar y cuando lo hace es porque se le hizo muy tarde o yo ando de viaje y cuida el lugar, así que la verdad es que no necesito más espacio que este.

- Me gusta tu forma de pensar – me apuntó con un dedo para luego comenzar a sacarse la chaqueta mientras caminaba hasta la sala. Dobló su chaqueta a un lado y tomó asiento sin esperar por mí-, de hecho es muy similar a la mía.

- Ahora que lo pienso – me acerqué hasta ella pero no me senté -, esta es la tercera vez que viene aquí.

- Sí – me volvió a apuntar con un dedo -, correcto, pero la segunda no cuenta ya que no pude pasar mas allá de dos metros de la puerta – ahora apuntó hacía la puerta -, así que técnicamente no estuve aquí – y por último apuntó la sala.

- Bueno – le sonreí algo cautivado por su explicación -, ya que la segunda vez olvidé mis modales, esta vez me resarciré… ¿Deseas algo para tomar?

- Nop – marcó la "p" sacando ligeramente su labio inferior hacia afuera y llevando un par de sensaciones vibrantes hacia mí entrepierna -, de hecho preferiría hablar contigo antes de que cualquier sustancia entre en mi cuerpo.

No acostumbraba a verle el doble sentido a las palabras, pero esta vez mi mente masculina y necesitada de ella, pensó inmediatamente en una sustancia en especial que me gustaría introducir en su cuerpo.

Carraspeé para alejar esos pensamientos y me senté a su lado, enseguida crucé mi pierna derecha por sobre el muslo de la izquierda, y de esta forma ocultar la incipiente erección que se me comenzaba a formar.

- Bien, entonces hablemos.

- ¿Por qué me besaste?

Suspiré ante su pregunta tan sincera, la esperaba, pero no tan pronto.

- Porque realmente quería hacerlo.

En una primera instancia pensé que me costaría mucho hablar sobre los motivos que me llevaron a besarla, pero eran tan simples y sin segundas intenciones que no tenía por qué avergonzarme de ellos.

Cuando las palabras salieron de mis labios respiré tranquilo, pero lo hice muchísimo mejor cuando ella me sonrió.

- ¿Solo porque querías?

- Sí, quería hacerlo… pero aunque no me arrepiento, sé que debería haber considerado tu opinión al respecto y no haber salido huyendo de ahí como un nene asustado.

Su sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer y yo realmente comencé a odiar eso. Ella generalmente sonreía, por eso, cuando dejaba de hacerlo, era porque algo la preocupaba en serio.

- ¿Qué…?

- ¿Deberías haber considerado mi opinión? – iba a responder pero ella no me dejó -, ¿hace cuánto que no dabas un beso?

Inmediatamente, mi escena con James en _Secret's_ me golpeó. Mis mejillas se acaloraron y mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

- Bien, creo que estás haciendo uso de tu memoria emotiva por lo que no insistiré – la miré pero ella no me miró raro -. Te lo preguntaba, porque Edward – se acercó tanto a mí que pude sentir su perfume -, cuando tienes ganas de besar a alguien solo lo haces, a veces puede que te salga bien y a veces no, te das cuenta enseguida… ¿o te dejé marcada mi mano en tu mejilla?

Por instinto, me llevé la mano hacia la zona señalada. – No.

- Y eso es porque – se tocó el pecho consiguiendo que sus turgentes senos se asomaran un poco mas desde su camiseta chillona que distraía -, estuvo muy bien lo que hiciste.

- ¿Y si lo repitiera…?

Agradecí a mi confianza porque apareció y me hizo poner una mano en su rodilla que aunque estaba cubierta, era mejor que no tocarla.

- Yo estaría profundamente de acuerdo.

No alcancé a acercarme a besarla, porque esta vez fue ella quien acortó el espacio entre nosotros. Lo que en un principio fue un beso algo torpe por la posición en la que estábamos, rápidamente se transformó en una perfectamente sincronizada danza en cuanto ella se subió a mi regazo.

- Bella… - gemí sin ningún pudor.

Mi erección, que había tratado de mantener a raya, en estos momentos era incontrolable y lo fue, aún más, cuando Bella gimió sobre mis labios y balanceó, mínimamente, sus caderas.

* * *

**Hola!**

Nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste :)

Muchas gracias a Erica Castelo que me ayuda a darle sentido a lo que escribo :)

Besos, Joha!


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Mis manos se movieron hacía arriba por su espalda hasta toparse con el cuello de su camiseta, pero rápidamente volvieron a bajar por el mismo lugar, esta vez se detuvieron en el borde del trozo de tela encontrando el lugar perfecto para colarse y tocar su piel.

- Edward… - gimió en cuanto dejé sus labios para poder concentrarme en su cuello -, eso se siente… tan bien.

Pasé la lengua desde la base de su cuello hasta el inicio de su mejilla llevándome todo su sabor conmigo. – Eres tan dulce… exquisita.

- Sí…

Sus caderas seguían balanceándose sobre mi entrepierna pero cada vez con mayor entusiasmo. Mi pene estaba duro y necesitaba atención con urgencia, pero…

- Ohhh… - Bella tiró su cabeza hacia atrás dándome mayor acceso a ella y lo aproveché, para quitarle la camiseta.

- Eres preciosa.

Pese a que ya había visto sus pechos desnudos, verla ahora, con ella sobre mí, restregándose sobre mi erección y mi boca salivando, era algo completamente diferente.

- Me muero por tocarte – murmuré.

- Tócame – rogó ella.

Y lo hice. Llevé mis manos hacía adelante y la toqué con la mayor delicadeza de la que fui capaz teniendo en cuenta mi evidente excitación.

Sus pechos turgentes, eran suaves y llenaban perfectamente mis manos, pero sus pezones, apostaba que sus pezones eran mil veces mejor, así que llevé mis manos hasta su espalda y le desabroché el brasier, en cuanto ella removió sus hombros, la tela cayó dejándome ver esas cimas que ahora me moría por probar… pero con la boca.

- Tú… tienes mucha ropa.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Sentí como sus inexpertos dedos trazaban formas por mi abdomen tratando de quitarme la camiseta así que decidí ayudarla. Me separé un poco de ella y yo mismo me desnudé el torso permitiéndole así pasar sus dedos por mi pecho sin nada de por medio.

Gemí al primer tacto. - ¡Oh, Bella!

Tuve que apretar los dientes para no soltar una sarta de improperios.

- Estás tan duro…

Sé que se refería a mi pecho pero sus palabras se fueron a esa parte de mi cuerpo que hacía mucho rogaba por una atención mayor. Ella también entendió el doble sentido de sus palabras porque se sonrojó antes de morderse los labios.

- ¿Quieres saber qué tanto?

La tomé de su trasero y la alcé para girarla y dejarla de espalda al sofá, me subí sobre su cuerpo acariciando las formas de este con el mío. En cuanto volví a unir nuestros labios, sus manos fueron hasta mi espalda, pero esta vez actuaron casi sin nada de delicadeza al enterrarse en mi carne. Sabía que mañana dolería, pero ahora… ahora solo consiguió que mi desatendido miembro diera un salto de placer.

En cuanto mi lengua tocó su pezón supe que en mi vida había probado nada igual y que todas mis dudas sobre mi sexualidad quedaban atrás, a un hombre jamás podría chuparle los pechos mientras estrechaba su cintura más cerca de mí.

Supongo que no soy muy _gay_ después de todo.

- ¡Dios, Bella!

Succioné con fuerza su pezón derecho y atendí el izquierdo con mi mano, no dejé que ninguna parte de ella quedara desatendida.

Bueno… casi ninguna.

Con mi rodilla derecha, separé sus piernas para que de esa forma, mi miembro se alineara con su centro.

Ahora fui yo quien se removió sobre ella dejándola sentir lo mucho que la necesitaba.

- Eso… justo ahí – gimió ella.

Pero no pude aguantarme y llevé mi boca nuevamente a la suya. Su lengua ahora también estaba mucho más osada porque se enredó con la mía enseguida.

- Bella.

Me separé de ella para verla a los ojos y así conectados como estábamos, comencé a llevar mis manos hasta la parte frontal de sus pantalones. Al verla de acuerdo conmigo, me arrastré por su pecho hasta llegar al botón que tanto deseaba desabrochar. Primero besé su vientre plano tomándome más tiempo del necesario, pero el suficiente para saborearla.

En cuanto desabroché el botón y bajé el cierre, sentí como sus caderas se alzaban dándome mayor acceso. Deslicé sus pantalones por sus cremosas piernas deleitándome con cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Volví a subir por ella besando sus piernas, pero cuando llegué a su sexo, me detuve y atiné a verla. Sus ojos asustados fueron todo lo necesario para detenerme.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Estoy algo nerviosa pero se me pasará – respondió pero no le creí.

Terminé de subir tratando de tocarla al mínimo hasta que estuve a la altura de su rostro.

- Ey, cariño… ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus mejillas.

- Lo siento mucho – la vi apretar los labios y contener un par de lagrimas -, creo que estoy un poco nerviosa, pero si me das un par de segundos…

La tomé de los hombros y ella tiritó, algo no estaba bien – Bella, tranquila, no pienso tocarte, pero…

- No… no, por favor, no me odies…

Ella volvió a tiritar pero ahora con más fuerza, así que me senté en el sofá y la arrastré conmigo hasta que quedó sentada en mi regazo, nuestros torsos desnudos se tocaban pero no había nada sexual en esto.

- No te podría odiar nunca, cariño… shuu, tranquila, todo estará bien.

- ¡Odio esto! – gimió con su rostro enterrado en mi cuello -, te juro que te deseo, que quiero seguir avanzando, pero… es como si mi cuerpo se cortara a medio camino.

- ¡Ey!

La separé de mí para que me viera a los ojos, volví a acariciarle las mejillas pero esta vez arrastré mis manos para despejar su rostro de los cabellos que habían caído sobre él. Cuando su frente estuvo libre, dejé un beso en ella.

- Lo que te pasó no es algo que se pueda olvidar, es normal que te sientas cohibida y asustada, cariño… solo tienes que estar tranquila.

- Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo – se quejó -, yo debería olvidarlo.

- ¿Qué sientes exactamente? – pregunté al ver su confusión -. ¿Qué sentiste ahora que te hizo detener?

- Qué… no iba a ser capaz de satisfacerte, no lo sé – se apegó más a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos con mucha fuerza -, ¡Dios!, soy tan idiota.

Comenzó a reírse con nerviosismo y yo solo pude contenerla y dejarla expresarse – No eres ninguna idiota.

- ¿Sabes? – ahora ella se separó de mí y me miró -, supongo que esto no tiene nada que ver con… lo que me pasó – se encogió de hombros. Se veía verdaderamente relajada -, esto soy solo yo… una chica de diecinueve años con miedo por la primera vez… consciente.

- ¿Entonces nunca…?

Ella negó con la cabeza – No, nunca.

- Entonces supongo que iremos paso a paso.

Ella asintió pero frunció los labios, conocía ese gesto – ¿Eso quiere decir que vamos a alguna parte?

- ¿Tú quieres? – pregunté con algo de miedo a su respuesta.

- Sí, ¡claro!, pero… no sé si para ti es algo bueno, ya sabes que nos vea la prensa y eso…

- ¿Y si lo dejamos fluir? – le acaricié los brazos sin dejarme llevar por su desnudez -, yo no quiero esconderme, pero si tú lo prefieres, por Mike…

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – No, me gusta esa idea de dejar que las cosas fluyan, si nos ven pues nos ven. Es nuestra vida.

- ¿Pero tú estás segura de esto?, ¿de querer estar conmigo?

- Yo lo estoy, pero… ¿y tú?

Lo medité solo por medio segundo, Isabella Swan me había hecho sentir más cosas en estas dos semanas que cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

- Lo estoy, pero creo que es bueno que todavía no le pongamos nombre.

- Yo pienso lo mismo.

Sé que aún había muchas cosas por aclarar, pero había sido suficiente por hoy, Bella me gustaba y yo le gustaba a ella, con eso bastaba por el momento.

Nos vestimos con calma y sin mirarnos, un pudor extraño se había instalado entre nosotros pero desapareció en cuanto nos volvimos a ver… vestidos.

Como había supuesto, Anne había dejado preparados un par de platos que nos sirvieron para alimentarnos, ya que pasaban de las once de las noche y ninguno de nosotros había probado bocado desde el almuerzo. Cuando dejamos de lado el deseo que sentíamos por el otro, pudimos conocernos y darnos cuentas de cosas que había mucho más allá del diseñador de modas y de la modelo.

Para cuando llegó la hora de despedirnos yo ya sabía de Bella dónde había estudiado el colegio, su materia favorita y la que odiaba, supe que a los once años se cayó de la casa del árbol que le había construido su padre y que estuvo dos días hospitalizada. Ella supo sobre mi madre, su muerte y lo mucho que la extrañaba, además le conté de aquella vez, cuando tenía cinco años y mi padre me llevó a pescar para poder hablarme sobre las abejitas y el polen, yo solo era un niño pero aún recordaba sus mejillas sonrojadas al máximo mientras hablaba del tema, sé que para él no fue fácil criarme solo y que hizo todo lo que pudo, por eso, de esas cosas nunca me iba a olvidar.

Llevé a Bella hasta su casa en mi auto, Sam ya estaba descansando. Aunque no volvimos a besarnos luego del sofá, si tuve el placer de probar sus labios antes de que saliera del auto.

Me despedí con la mano, la vi entrar a su edificio y solo al saberla segura, arranqué.

No estaba seguro de cómo resultarían las cosas entre nosotros ni de cómo reaccionaremos mañana, pero por lo menos, sí estaba seguro de que mis sentimientos por Bella eran fuertes y que ella los compartía conmigo.

* * *

**Hola!**

Aquí el nuevo capítulo con la continuación.

**Puede que no haya sido mucho pero espero que entiendan que estas cosas no hay que apurarla o se pierde la magia, lo entendí después de 20 fics jajajajaja.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta, Erica Castelo :)**

Besos, Joha!


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Mis manos temblaban y sudaban mientras los minutos seguían avanzando. Todos los años me pasaba lo mismo. Dormía todo el día anterior y a medianoche entraba al Lincoln Center hasta que diera la hora de mi desfile, los primero años era el único diseñador que pasaba la noche aquí pero al pasar el tiempo, otros se comenzaron a dar cuenta que era mucho más reconfortante estar aquí, así por lo menos se iban esos temores ridículos de que pasara algo como la caída de un meteorito que cortara las calles o que se abriera la tierra y se tragara tu casa, aquí, por lo menos estábamos en nuestro lugar seguro.

Ya faltaba menos y yo necesitaba alejarme un poco, de tanto ver a la gente ir y venir me estaba comenzando a ahogar así que me fui hasta el baño de hombres y me senté en la taza del váter luego de bajar la tapa. Enterré mi cabeza entre mis piernas e hice respiraciones pausadas, estuve así unos minutos hasta que mi celular comenzó a vibrar.

Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y sonreí muchísimo más relajado.

Bella.

Mi pantalla se iluminó y su nombre apareció en ella. Sonreí antes de contestar.

- Hola.

- ¿Estás bien? – sonreí. En estas dos semanas nuestra relación amorosa no había avanzando mucho pero estábamos cada vez más cerca de conocernos casi a la perfección.

- Sí.

La escuché suspirar y casi podría apostar a que sonrió - ¿Y dónde estás?, te estuve buscando y no te encontré.

- En el baño…

- Oh… yo… lo siento… colgaré entonces…

- ¡NO! – la detuve pero luego me reí al percatarme de sus suposiciones -, no estoy haciendo mis necesidades – fruncí el ceño ya que no había forma de que hablar sobre lo que puedes estar haciendo en un baño con la persona con la que estás iniciando una relación.

- Oh, entonces supongo que está bien.

Fruncí el ceño y me reprendí mentalmente – Bien, esto es incómodo así que en estos momentos estoy saliendo del baño.

Escuché su risa y sonreí también, me mantuve callado por unos instantes hasta que estuve fuera del baño, solo cuando cerré la puerta volví a hablarle.

- Ahora sí.

- ¿Dónde estás ahora?

- Afuera del baño – respondí.

- ¿Y…, vienes para acá?

Miré a mi alrededor buscando algo en donde sentarme, cuando vi un par de cajas arrumadas me acerqué, primero comprobé que fueran capaces de soportar mi peso, cuando vi que sí, me senté y apoyé mis codos en mis muslos para sostener de alguna forma el peso de mi cuerpo agotado. Respiré hondo antes de volver a hablarle a Bella.

- Estoy nervioso… faltan solo un par de horas y…

- Edward – ella me interrumpió pero su voz era cauta y tímida, lo suficiente para acelerar mi corazón, aunque para nada de buena forma -, faltan solo quince minutos para salir a la pasarela, acá están todos vueltos locos buscándote.

Gemí antes de ponerme de pie y comprobar mi reloj, solté un _"mierda"_ y me puse en marcha de regreso, le dije a Bella que iba en camino y corté para así, con mis manos libre poder despejar un poco mi rostro de todos aquellos cabellos que habían caído en él. No estaba seguro de a dónde se me había ido el tiempo, pero por lo menos, ahora, ya estaba todo a punto de terminar.

Para cuando llegué a mi espacio, comprobé lo loca que estaba Jessica.

- ¿Dónde mierda estabas? – me empujó pero no me movió -, llevo casi una hora buscándote y tú…

- Después, Jessica.

Pasé por su lado y comencé a revisar que mis modelos estuvieran bien y que nada les faltara, pero la verdad es que ya lo había hecho tantas veces, que encontrar algún detalle ahora, terminaría de matarme. Como estaban organizadas por orden de aparición, la última era mi Bella, ella se veía hermosa en mi _Chocolat_, estos dos, definitivamente habían sido hechos el uno para el otro.

- Estás hermosa – le susurré.

- Todo gracias a ti – aunque su voz sonó bastante baja, para mí fue suficiente.

Pasé mis manos por sus cabellos y arreglé un par de bucles para que cayeran de forma natural. Aproveché, así también, el momento para acariciar sus mejillas y sentir su calor.

- Edward.

Bajé mis manos del rostro de Bella y me giré hacia Ben - ¿Sí?

- Llegó Lucy… y la cantante… - me dio algo de gracia verlo tan nervioso, pero el rubor en sus mejillas me indicaba que era un gran fan de Beyoncé.

- Bien, entonces vayamos por ella – le indiqué con la mano que avanzara pero no lo hizo -, ¿qué pasa?

- ¿Quieres… - tragó saliva luciendo aun mas desconcertado -, que te acompañe a buscarlas?

- Claro… ¿Dónde están?

Le di una última sonrisa a Bella antes de irme con Ben.

- Lucy llamó al celular y dijo que estaban en la entrada trasera, no saben si bajarse o no.

Esto me puso nervioso nuevamente, Lucy había insistido en que Beyoncé vendría preparada para salir al escenario, yo mismo le había diseñado un atuendo que le envié a casa pero no la había visto con él y no saber cómo lucía, me ponía cómo no me gustaba estar.

En la entrada trasera, tal cual había dicho Ben, estaba la limusina esperando, me acerqué a la puerta trasera pero esta se abrió antes revelándome a la siempre tan agradable Lucy, rodé los ojos cuando me ignoró y se dio media vuelta para ayudar a bajar a Beyoncé. Ella, en persona lucía aún más fabulosa que en la televisión, cuando ambas estuvieron afuera, dos grandotes se les pegaron y pudieron avanzar hacia la entrada.

- Lucy – extendí mi mano hacía ella primero porque era a la única que conocía de verdad -, un gusto volver a verte.

- Edward – asintió. Sabía que todavía estaba molesta conmigo pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

- Hola, Edward – Beyoncé fue la primera en estirar su mano, por lo menos no parecía tan hostil como su representante -, es un honor conocerte al fin, amo tus diseños, de verdad… pero mucho más este modelito… - abrió su gabardina y dejó expuesto el modelo oro y chocolate que había diseñado para ella, traté de basarme en su estilo pero imprimiendo mi sello propio, creo que a la larga funcionó de maravilla.

Asentí y le sonreí. – Pues me alegro porque te ves fabulosa.

- Gracias.

Ben, a mi lado seguía inmóvil así que me corrí a un lado y le dejé espacio – Él es mi asistente, Ben, es mi mano derecha.

- Un… gusto.

Pese a que su saludo fue bastante torpe, ambas chicas le sonrieron encantadas con su caballerosidad. Es muy probable que su intercambio hubiera seguido, pero justo en ese momento, apareció Jessica.

- Ustedes – nos llamó -, nuestro turno es en dos minutos y no veo sus traseros moverse.

Jessica no saludó ni se encandiló con la estrella a nuestro lado, pero eso no era novedad, tenía que ser algo realmente grande para que Jessica demostrara un poco de emoción por algo.

El ensayo con las chicas había sido el día anterior y fue totalmente a puertas cerradas, de hecho, estoy bastante seguro de que no hubo mayor contacto, en él solo estuvo Lucy y yo así que se podía decir que hoy, era la primera vez que todos, la conoceríamos oficialmente.

Aunque odiara reconocerlo, Jessica tenía razón, así que nos pusimos en movimiento. Las chicas estaban al tanto de que no tenían que abrumar a la artista y todas se comportaron de maravilla, ellas mismas tenían nombres bastante reconocidos en el mundo del modelaje y sabían lo que era querer ser tratado solo como una más.

- Bien chicas… quiero que todo salga tal y como lo ensayamos ayer… Hillary – me concentré en mi primera modelo. Ella llevaba un short café con botas altas de tacón, pantimedias café y un top violeta fuerte que le daba el toque de color y contraste al atuendo.

Desde ahí irán mezclándose los colores, estaba consciente de que mi colección era algo apagada, no por nada la había basado en el color chocolate, como los ojos de Bella, pero también, estaba al tanto de que los colores que había agregado eran capaces de resaltar cada _Outfit_ que se subiría a la pasarela.

- Todo claro, Edward – respondió ella.

Jim, el coordinador del evento, llegó a mi lado y me entregó el micrófono – Tu abres, chicos… suerte.

Respiré hondo y ubiqué a Bella. Solo después de que me sonriera me sentí capaz de salir a la pasarela.

- ¡Buenas noches, Nueva York! – traté de sonar lo más animado posible.

En cuanto pude, ubiqué a James que estaba sentado junto a Anne y a mi padre, quién era primera vez que venía y todo se lo debía a esos dos conspiradores que habían hecho de todo para reunirnos hace un par de días.

- Como saben, siempre le pido a algún amigo cantante que se suba a la pasarela para acompañar a mis modelos, y este año… la elegida es mi buena amiga… ¡Beyoncé!

El público no necesitaba saber que ella no estaba ni siquiera cerca de ser mi amiga, pero ahora todos aplaudían y desfrutaban del espectáculo.

Desde el _backstage_ me senté en mi lugar de siempre y procuré estar solo para poder mirar con calma por el monitor como se desarrollaba todo. El _mix_ que había hecho Beyoncé para que su canción fuera más larga iba a la perfección con mis modelos, pero cuando salió Bella, lo fue todo aún más. Su gracia en la pasarela era única y la forma en la que interactuó con la cantante fue fascinante.

Esperé el momento justo para ponerme de pie y llegar junto a Bella para la última pasada.

- ¿Lo viste? – me preguntó a penas tomé su mano y la alcé para besarla.

- Sí, estuvo todo maravilloso y tú…

Las modelos ya habían comenzado a avanzar así que afianzamos nuestras manos unidas y dimos la ronda final para que pudieran ver la coherencia en mi colección, tanto en colores, como en diseños y accesorios.

Cuando llegamos al final, era mi momento de agradecer al público, pero ni bien miré a Bella supe que mi deseo era solo volver a probar sus labios, y lo hice, frente a todo Nueva York.

* * *

**Hola!**

Bien, espero que les haya gustado este final :)

Muchísimas gracias a Erica, mi beta :)

**Besos, Joha!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

- ¿Qué acabas de hacer? – murmuró Bella sobre mis labios.

Este era el momento para darme cuenta de lo que había hecho y para sentir el peso de mis decisiones sobre mis hombros, pero en lugar de sentirme mal o arrepentido me sentí feliz, libre y completo. Aún sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos, le acaricié las mejillas con los pulgares hasta que llegué a sus labios, para que ella no creyera que esto era cosa de solo un momento, volví a dejar un casto beso sobre sus labios.

- Acabo de mostrarle a todo Nueva York donde está mi corazón en estos momentos.

La sonrisa que me dio Bella en eso momentos era algo que nunca había visto, sus ojos resplandecieron como nunca, mostrándome una felicidad muy parecida a la que esta yo sintiendo en esos momentos.

Cuando me di cuenta que ya había pasado más del tiempo estimulado, me giré hacía el centro de la pasarela y tomé a la altura de mi boca el micrófono que llevaba en mi mano izquierda.

- Muchas gracias a todos por venir y disfrutar de mi colección… _Chocolat_ se inspiró en los hermosos ojos de esta señorita – alcé la mano y de Bella y le besé el dorso ante la atónita mirada de más de uno -, así que podrán imaginarse que es muy especial para mí. De nuevo… gracias a todos.

Alcé mi mano y me despedí, el saludo siempre era corto así que esto había sido más largo y fuera de protocolo que cualquier otro desfile.

Ya el resto de las modelos habían bajado de la pasarela cuando nosotros llegamos al borde, había tanta gente y todo comenzó a pasar tan rápido, que antes de que Bella y yo pudiéramos siquiera mirarnos, ya nos había atacado una batahola de periodista. Esto siempre ocurría, pero generalmente las preguntas eran sobre mi colección, no sobre mi vida privada y mi supuesta definición sexual como alcancé a escuchar.

Agradecí que la mano de Bella se mantuviera aferrada a la mía mientras trataba de contestar la mayor cantidad posible de preguntas, aunque ella no sé quedó atrás, si para mí hubo preguntas incómodas, para ella hubo aún más. El que le preguntaran si estaba conmigo solo para ascender en su carrera fue solo una de las desubicadas preguntas que se atrevieron a hacerle. Entre tanto caos, por fin conseguí encontrarme con sus ojos y ahí entendí que debía hacer algo.

- ¡Ey chicos! – alcé un poco los brazos y conseguí obtener un poco de atención y silencio -, sé que el besar a mi modelo principal en medio de la pasarela me pone en una situación bastante comprometida como para pedir respeto por mi vida privada, pero lo haré, les pediré respeto hacia mí y hacia Bella, yo creo que ambos estamos dispuestos a contestar sus preguntas, pero hoy el tema que nos convoca es otro, así que solo les pido que por hoy… las preguntas se refieran al desfile.

No sé ni siquiera por qué di semejante discurso, para cuando terminé de hablar, las preguntas incómodas sobre nuestra reciente relación volvieron recargadas, así que tomando mi siguiente estrategia, tomé la mano de Bella y la arrastré por entremedio de ellos hasta que llegamos a la sección trasera de los camerinos, donde se cambiaban las modelos, era un lugar pequeñísimo pero por lo menos a ese lugar no entraban periodistas así que estábamos seguros por un momento.

- Lo siento – murmuré tomándola de los hombros en cuanto estuvimos solos -, de verdad que la cagué y…

- ¿Te arrepentiste de besarme en la pasarela?

- No, por supuesto que no – respondí en seguida.

Ella sonrió y levantó su mano derecha para posarla en mi mejilla - ¿Planificaste besarme para llamar más la atención de los periodistas?

Mi sonrisa se borró y fruncí el ceño confundido - ¡Claro que no!

- Bien – asintió ella -, entonces no tienes nada por qué pedirme perdón.

- Pero… los periodistas y las preguntas.

- ¿Y? – ella se encogió de hombros y se puso delante de mí -, eso no me importa, no me interesa lo que digan y aunque siempre trataré de contestar la mayor cantidad de preguntas, no me pueden obligar a hablar si no quiero.

- Nos van a acosar mucho – declaré -, pero espero que solo dure un poco.

- ¿Y qué diremos?

- ¿Cómo? – fruncí el ceño.

Ella se encogió de hombros y aprovechó de tirar de su cabello hacía atrás – Eso, ¿que qué le diremos a la prensa?, ¿nos pondremos de acuerdo en algo en especial?

- No… recuerda que dejaremos que esto fluya.

Había más gente alrededor de nosotros pero para mí era como si estuviéramos solos, con ella era como si no existiera nada más a mi alrededor y se lo hice ver cuando tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé. No era el beso que quería darle, el beso que de verdad quería requería de bastante más privacidad de que estábamos gozando en estos momentos.

- Edward – me separé de Bella para mirar a Ben -, lo siento pero… necesitan salir y mezclarse, además… están sus familias afuera y quieren verlos.

- Claro – tomé el rostro de Bella una vez más para vernos directo a los ojos -. ¿Vino tu familia? – ella asintió -, ¿Mike?

- Sí, también… y creo que tiene un par de dudas en estos momentos.

Fruncí los labios, esta pregunta me estaba costando más de lo necesario - ¿Quieres que nos separemos ahora, para que puedas hablar tranquila con él?

- Vamos a dejar que fluya, ¿no?

Asentí, la tomé de la mano y salimos del estrecho lugar hacía el _backstage_ en donde estaba todo el mundo, los periodistas ya habían encontrado su siguiente noticia y nosotros tuvimos algo de tranquilidad. Ben se había encargado de ir a buscar a nuestras familiar por lo que nos quedamos unos momentos esperando, desafortunadamente, una voz bastante chillona me llenó los oídos.

- ¡Claro!, querido, esto es solo otra estrategia de _marketing_… llevo el tiempo suficiente en este negocio para reconocer lo que algunos… diseñadores y modelos, son capaces de hacer por un par de notas extras.

Esperé pacientemente hasta que el periodista terminó de entrevistar a la serpiente de cascabel y agradecí que se moviera sin verme, porque esa fue mi oportunidad perfecta para acercarme hasta ella.

- Alice – murmuré aun con los dientes apretados. Bella apretó su agarré de mi mano para tranquilizarme pero no sirvió de mucho.

- Oh, pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí… ¿Si no es la nueva pareja falsa del mundo del modelaje?, ¡Dios! – puso un dedo en su boca y por un momento pensé que se derretiría con su veneno -, ¿Cuántas veces he visto esto?, ah, ya sé… ¡un montón!

- Alice… ¿Qué mierda…? – mis dientes a esta altura ya estaban rechinando.

- Pero, Edward – me interrumpió, como siempre queriendo tener toda la atención -, te lo digo como colega – se puso una mano en el pecho y fingió comprensión -, encuentro que fue muy valiente de tu parte querer aclararnos que no eres _gay_… los rumores ya estaban siendo muchos y… - se encogió de hombros dejando su frase en el aire.

La muy perra, me miró y alzó su copa de champaña para lanzarme un brindis– Oh, pero si tú eres Alice Brandon – supongo que mi sorpresa me impidió reaccionar más rápido y le dio la oportunidad a Bella de hacerlo.

- Sí querida, la misma… soy la diseñadora de _Timbers_ – estiró su mano y Bella no dudó en sacudirla.

- ¡Claro que te recuerdo!... tú me contactaste hace unos ocho meses, querías que me uniera a su _staff_.

Aunque el tono de Bella era alegre y despreocupado, pude ver con mucha claridad sus intenciones de cerrarla la boca a Alice. El problema con Alice era que tenía un gran sentido de la moda, pero que no era capaz de expresarlo, venía de una familia de mucho dinero y siendo hija única nunca le negaron nada, cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía un poco de talento, no dudó en agarrarse de él y por supuesto, sus padres le pagaron por todo, así que la víbora no tenía ni idea de lo que era el sacrificio y el ganarse las cosas.

La pobre podría saber lo que se siente que tus logros sean solo tuyos, esa sensación era única, pero ella, a estas alturas ya no la conocería. Con sus casi treinta años se seguía comportando como la maldita niña caprichosa que debió de haber sido en su adolescencia, solo lo lamentaba por mi buen amigo Emmett, él debería saber que alguien como Alice nunca se fijaría en un filántropo como él, porque si de algo estaba seguro, es de que Alice no era el tipo de chica que llevaba la ropa que no usaba a caridad como muchas veces lo habíamos hecho nosotros.

- Oh querida… pero supongo que por algo desistimos de…

- No, yo me acuerdo – al interrumpió con rapidez Bella -, yo estaba en Rio de Janeiro, _Versace_ estaba presentando su colección de trajes de baño y tú te me acercaste… ¡sí, lo recuerdo!, llevabas ese vestido blanco que te quedaba tan hermoso, entonces me ofreciste un puesto y yo te dije que no podía aceptar.

- Sí, creo que ahora recuerdo algo – ahora, fueron los dientes de Alice los que estaban completamente apretados. Supongo que para ella, el que se supiera que Bella rechazó ser su modelo no era lo que más ansiaba en la vida.

Y mucho menos ahora que ella era _mi_ modelo principal. Ya me imaginaba los titulares… _"… Edward Cullen una vez más le gana a Alice Brandon"_, sí, un hermoso titular, pero mi Bells era lo suficientemente buena persona como para no hacer que la cascabel de Alice pasara por eso. Lástima, aunque siempre es bueno saber que tan inteligente es la chica que está a tu lado y Bella lo era, y mucho.

No me sorprendió cuando se dio media vuelta y se alejó de nosotros sin despedirse. Mejor, que se ahogara sola con su veneno, incluso, creo que hasta aquí habían llegado sus ánimos de hablar de nosotros con la prensa, si podía leerla con claridad, podría apostar que su temor más grande en estos momentos era que Bella comentara el incidente en Rio, para que una vez más, los tabloides la pusiera por encima de mí.

- Eso fue… fabuloso – no me importó nada, tomé a Bella de la cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo -, y caliente.

Lo último lo murmuré sobre su cuello, pero ni bien estuvimos cerca, unos gritos demasiado infantiles como para ser de mi familia, nos interrumpieron.

- ¡Deja a mi mamá! – un chico demasiado flacucho para tener casi siete años, se nos acercó y comenzó a tirar de mi pantalón. Era Mike -, te dije que dejaras a mi mami.

Cuando por fin alzó la vista para verme lo supe. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos y me declararon la guerra, bien, no me gustaban los niños en todo caso, no me llevé bien con ellos cuando yo era uno y no pensaba comenzar ahora. Apreté el agarre de Bella a mi lado y le sonreí para que viera que no pensaba soltar a su mami.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Les gustó el capítulo?**

**Como creen que se lleven Mike con Edward?**

**Como siempre, mil gracias a mi beta, Erica Castelo :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

- ¡Te dije que dejaras a mi mami!

- ¡Mike! – un hombre, detrás de él se le acercó y puso una de sus manos en sus hombros -, ¿esos son los modales que te hemos ensañado?

- No, pero él… - me apuntó.

- Cariño – Bella se soltó de mi agarre y se agachó a la altura de su hijo -, ¿recuerdas que te conté que ahora tenía un amigo especial? – el niño asintió y me dio una mirada de refilón -, bien, entonces creo que también recuerdas que te dije que tienes que portarte bien, ¿cierto?

- Sí, mami, lo recuerdo… pero – iba a interrumpir cuando Bella levantó una mano cortándolo.

Sonreí internamente pero pareciera que él lo notó porque me volvió a dar una de sus miradas odiosas. Mike era un niño bonito y hasta podría pasar por tierno, sus ojos azules daban una mirada con la que cualquiera se derretiría, pero eran sus cabellos castaños achocolatados los que me hicieron ponerle atención, era el mismo tono de Isabella. A simple vista, era difícil pensar que él podría ser hijo de Isabella, pero si alguien se tomara el tiempo de mirarlos con calma, podía ver que detrás de esos ojos azules, estaba el mismo brillo que tenía ella.

El padre de Bella era casi su copia, su cabello y sus ojos los había sacado de él, eso era obvio, pero la seriedad en su mirada, sobre todo mientras me veía a mí, no era la misma forma en la que Bella miraba, ni siquiera cuando parecía odiarme. Además, su bigote oscuro terminaba por enmarcar ese aspecto tan serio… ¡Dios!, este hombre que parecía querer meterme un balazo era mi suegro… ¡Dios!, después de tanto tiempo por fin tenía un suegro y esa maldita sensación de frío en la espalda al conocer al hombre que había a aquella mujer por la que suspiraba y tenía fantasías para nada decentes.

Y su madre, la madre de Bella no se parecía a ella para nada, sus ojos azules y su cabello castaño claro le daban un _look_ muy diferente al de mi chica, pero la forma de su rostro y la dulzura detrás de su mirada, no le dejaban dudas a nadie de que ella era la madre de la hermosa mujer que estaba a mi lado.

La familia Swan era sin duda una familia típica americana, desde el pequeño, y medio diabólico, Mike, pasando por las dos hermosas mujeres y terminando en ese hombre tan malhumorado que era el padre de Bella.

- Edward… ¡Ey! – pestañeé varias veces y alejé mi escrutinio lejos por un momento para poner toda mi atención en Bella quien se había puesto de pie nuevamente. La miré directo a los ojos y aunque me costó un poco acostumbrarme a ella -. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… solo… - como no supe qué decir, le sonreí y alcé mi mano para acariciar su mejilla derecha.

- Bien, entonces… - Bella me devolvió la sonrisa y se encogió tímidamente de hombros para voltearse hacía su familia -. Familia… él es Edward, el chico del que les hablé.

- ¿Y tu jefe? – que el padre de Bella fuera el primero en hablar no favoreció para nada mi estado.

Bella, tomó mi mano y me dio la confianza que estaba perdiendo – Papá, ya hablamos de esto… ¿recuerdas?

- Cariño – intervino su madre -, tu padre solo está bromeado – la señora se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla -. Es un gusto conocerte, Edward, soy Reneé, Bella nos ha hablado de ti y estábamos ansiosos – miró hacia atrás y el padre de Bella solo bajó la mirada -, incluso mi esposo, pero perdónalo porque a veces actúa medio osco cuando está nervioso.

- Para mí también es un gusto conocerlos, señora.

Creo que mi saludo fue demasiado formal, y si a eso le sumaba que mi espalda estaba malditamente rígida, solo obtenía como resultado a un Edward bastante tenso y frío. Por un segundo, pude mirar a mi alrededor y agradecí que cada persona en el lugar estuviera metida en sus propios asuntos, sé que yo debía estar atendiendo otras cosas, como la presencia de cierta cantante famosa pero en estos momentos este era el lugar más importante, ya después me encargaría de compensar adecuadamente a Ben y Jessica que seguramente eran los encargados de que todo estuviera en orden.

A los lejos y de rapidez, pude ver como tres de mis modelos nos miraban y cuchicheaban, no podía culparlas, por lo mismo aparté la mirada en cuanto Samantha volteó su rostro al darse cuenta de mi reconocimiento.

- Edward… bueno, yo ya te hablé de Mike, pero quería presentártelo formalmente – una vez más, Bella me soltó la mano y se agachó a la altura de su hijo. Le acarició los cabellos y lo tomó por los hombres -. Él es mi hijo, Mike. Mike, cariño… este es Edward.

- Un gusto en conocerte, Mike.

¿Un gusto en conocerte, Mike? ¿De verdad ese había sido mi saludo hacia un niño de siete años?, y como si no pudiera empeorar el momento, estiré mi mano y la dejé ahí hasta que una tímida, insegura y pequeña mano se posó en la mía. La sacudí solo por instinto porque buena parte de mi cuerpo estaba paralizada.

- Sí, claro… el gusto es mío.

Como el ambiente se había vuelto a tensar. Cuadré mis hombros y me preparé para sacar esa carta que tenía oculta debajo de mi mano.

- Señores Swan, Mike, Bella – asentí hacía cada uno -, me gustaría muchos invitarlos a comer.

- Oh, de hecho… nosotros estábamos pensando en eso – contestó Reneé y miró a su esposo -, así que creo que es una excelente idea.

Me sentí mucho más relajado cuando la madre de Bella me sonrió, se me borró en cuanto unos brazos demasiados conocidos se colgaron de mi cuello.

- Oh Eddie, no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, esta colección es la mejor de tu vida… es como si esta chica – James se separó de mi solo para mirar a Bella -, te hubiera dado esa chispa que tanto que hacía falta para que tus piezas fueran perfecta… ¡Oh!, tu juro que casi lloré ahí dentro.

Me separé de James solo para encontrarme con mi padre y Anne que me miraban orgullosos, la mirada de mi ama de llaves era algo típico para mí, pero ver a mi padre orgulloso por mis diseños era algo completamente nuevo y satisfactorio. Sin pensarlo mucho, me separé de mi infalible amigo y me acerqué al hombre con el compraría mucho más que el nombre, dejé que me abrazara tan fuerte como quisiera y le respondí con tanta intensidad como pude.

Para el resto de las personas que nos estaban viendo, solo debían suponer que este era el abrazo que un padre y un hijo comparten luego de algo importante. Pero ellos no tenían ni idea que en este abrazo iba implícito el perdón, la redención y la aceptación, no solo por su parte, sino por la mía también, porque aunque fuera con años de retraso, por fin mi padre estaba presente en uno de mis desfiles, y por su expresión, podía apostar a que estaba complacido.

- Hijo… te juro que siento tanto haberme perdido…

- ¡Ey! – lo corté antes de que empezara, ya habíamos tenido suficientes charlas sobre el pasado, ahora era tiempo de mirar al futuro -, todo está bien… y ahora que se dignan a hacernos compañía, puedo presentarles a Bella.

Ella me sonrió y saludo a los tres integrantes de mi familia. Era tan llevadera que mi padre no tardó en verse envuelto en sus encantos, por suerte, Anne y James ya la conocían.

- Entonces – corté los saludos y cuchilleos a mi alrededor -, ¿Anne, está todo listo en casa?

- Sí, cariño, acabo de llamar a Sofía y me dijo que ya tenía todo preparado.

Gracias a la ayuda de Anne y de su ayudante ocasional, Sofía, en casa tenía una cena preparada y lista para ocho personas. Así que luego de ponernos de acuerdo en que autos iríamos, todos nos encaminamos hacia mi departamento.

- Anne tiene las llaves, yo aún tengo que contestar un par de entrevistas y ver que acá las cosas estén bien, así que si quieren ir andando, pueden hacerlo.

- Yo me quedaré contigo – asentí porque sabía que si en un desfile común y corriente, era tradición que saliera con mi modelo principal, mucho más lo era en el _Fashion Week_ y muchísimo más si se me había ocurrido besar a dicha modelo en la pasarela.

- Mami, yo me quiero quedar contigo.

Miré a Mike y aunque parecía ser un dulce niño con un pequeño capricho, algo me decía que a sus siete años, era bastante capaz de ser más inteligente que eso.

- Pero, cariño…

- Yo me puedo quedar con él.

Bien, parecía ser que la compensación de Ben se acababa de ver menguada por su necesidad continua de querer ayudarme. Bien, no podía castigarlo por estar ahí para mí, pero supongo que él no estaba enterado de que Mike no era precisamente una persona o niño, en este caso, de mi agrado.

- ¿Te quedas con él?

Mientras el niño maléfico asentía, los padres de Bella y mi familia se despidieron. Así que una vez que estuvimos solos, regresamos a la parte pública del _backstage_. Como era de esperarse, los periodistas no tardaron en agolparse a nuestro alrededor, pero esta vez teníamos a Jessica a nuestro lado que había resurgido de no sé dónde y los estaba controlando para que las preguntas se mantuvieran en orden y, dentro de lo posible, en el plano profesional.

- Edward, sabemos que tu musa para _Cholocat_ es Bella… pero ¿qué fue precisamente lo que te inspiró de ella?

Quise decir todo pero no era la respuesta que ellos buscaban. Miré a Bella y solo me bastó un segundo para saber lo que tenía que responder – Sus ojos… ellos fueron mi mayor inspiración.

- ¡Bella!, ¡Bella!, dinos… ¿fue tu relación con Edward lo que te llevó a unirte a las filas de _Cullen's_?

Mi chica me miró antes de voltearse hacía la turba de buitres – No, la decisión de ser parte de _Cullen's_ fue algo completamente ajeno a la relación que sea que tenga con Edward. Él es un gran diseñador y estoy segura de que cualquier modelo sueña con desfilar sus piezas.

Sin perder la sonrisa, contestamos un par de preguntas adicionales hasta que le di una mirada a Jessica que ella supo interpretar inmediatamente. Con maestría y tino, se deshizo de los periodistas y por fin, libres de prensa pudimos ir por el pequeño… niño para irnos a casa.

- Mike ya nos vamos… solo esperen aquí que me cambio, regreso en cinco minutos.

Solo ahí me di cuenta que Bella seguía con el vestido principal de mi colección. En cuanto ella se fue me giré hacia Ben que aún estaba ahí.

- ¿Todo bien, Ben?

- Todo perfecto, jefe.

- ¿Y Beyoncé? - me odiaba por haber sido tan mal anfitrión pero esta noche había resultado ser muy diferente de lo que había planificado.

Él sonrió demasiado _groupi_ para mi gusto – Oh, ella se fue al _After Party_… dijo que esperaba verlo ahí.

- Mañana mándale flores, yo ahora me voy con Bella.

Él, siempre tan atinado, solo asintió omitiendo comentarios – Iré a ayudarla, necesitamos dos personas para ponerle ese vestido y estoy seguro que no serán menos para quitárselo.

En cuanto la figura de mi asistente desapareció por la tela que hacía de mampara, me di cuenta que me había quedado a solas con el retoño de Bella. Lo miré, alcé las cejas y le di un intento de sonrisa pero nada sirvió para que él borrar su expresión seria del rostro.

- Y… ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? – supongo que fue la mejor pregunta que se me ocurrió en tan poco tiempo.

Error. Él solo frunció aún más su ceño – No me gustas – habló con fin -, quiero que te alejes de mi mami.

Asentí y concordé, no con sus palabras, sino con su honestidad. Valoraba enormemente que un chico de siete años tuviera el coraje de expresar sus deseos, pero lamentablemente, yo era aun más sincero – Lo siento chico, tu mamá me gusta de verdad y no pienso alejarme, así que te toca soportarme.

Me crucé de brazos y encogí de hombros al mismo tiempo. Él me imitó.

- Entonces a ti te toca soportar lo que se te viene. Esto es guerra.

Quise reírme pero no supe si era lo correcto – Veamos que tienes para mí… niño.

Recalqué la última palabra porque me había dado cuenta de cuánto odiaba ser llamado así… niño. ¡Dios!, me acaba de declarar la guerra un mocoso que no me llegaba ni al hombro.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, por fin hay capítulo y ya van conociendo un poquito los sentimientos que se profesan Mike y Edward :)**

**Muchas gracias a mi beta Erica Castelo que tuvo que aguantarse un par de mis frases sin sentido :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Edward?

Miré por la ventana de mi auto y rogué al cielo que mi departamento aún estuviera intacto, después de todo, ahora no estaba muy seguro de que haya sido una buena idea dejar que todos vinieran para acá sin nosotros ya que Bella y yo éramos la conexión entre todo ese montón de gente desconocida.

- ¿Señor?, ¿se bajarán o quiere que los lleve a otro lugar?

Miré a Sam que me veía por el espejo retrovisor y le asentí – Nos bajamos.

Abrí mi puerta y desde afuera extendí mi mano para ayudar a Bella que se bajó sin problemas, seguida de Michael.

- Mami… - comenzó el niñito con su discurso. Podía apostar mi empresa a que iba a rezongar una vez mas del porqué estábamos acá -, yo quiero entrar… quiero ir a tu casa.

- Miky, cariño… ya hablamos de esto – Bella tomó la mano de su hijo y le dio un ligero tirón -, solo será un momento y si te sientes realmente incómodo me lo dirás, pero ya eres un niño grande y sé que entiendes que esto es importante para mí.

Bella era una maestra, sabía muy bien como jugar sus cartas con su hijo sin parecer autoritaria o demasiado penosa, ella mezclaba a la perfección su rol de madre y de amiga.

- Sí, mamá, lo entiendo.

No solo Mike había cambiado la forma de referirse a Bella desde "mami" a "mamá", sino que su tono y su mirada habían dejado un poco de lado al niñito caprichoso y dejaba por delante al hombrecito que Bella con tanto esfuerzo estaba criando.

Un poco más cómodo con Mike, puse mi mano en la espalda baja de Bella y comencé a guiarla hasta el ascensor. Cuando subimos y se acortó el espacio entre nosotros, fui receptor de una de sus maravillosas miradas, no solo había agradecimiento en ella sino que también un poco de picardía.

Para cuando llegamos a mi piso, fuimos capaces de oír las voces desde afuera. Supongo que el que fueran risas y no gritos, era una buena señal.

- ¿Y si…?

- Tranquila – apreté cariñosamente su mano que estaba entre la mía -, ya verás como todo sale bien.

- Es que… no sé si fue buena idea juntarlos a todos.

Y yo tampoco, mucho menos luego de entrar y ver a mi siempre tan correcto padre sin su saco y tratando de ganarle a mi potencial suegro un juego de vencidas, ni siquiera atiné a mirar a Bella para saber qué pensaba de esto ya que me quedé como una estatua de hielo tratando de comprender lo que estaba viendo.

- ¡Edward!, Bella…. Niño – James se nos acercó y se quedó mirando a Mike con algo de extrañeza -, entren, entren que Sofía dejó todo listo antes de irse.

Los tres, hicimos el camino hacia el interior de mi departamento con algo de temor, Anne que me vio ni bien crucé el umbral se me acercó con una sonrisa tan grande que pensé que su mandíbula le dolería mucho mañana.

- ¿Qué pasó acá, Anne?

- Tu padre… solo congenió muy bien con el de Bella – luego de sonreírme a mí, le sonrió a mi chica y por ultimo al pequeño demonio quien estaba todavía más aferrado al brazo de su madre.

- Voy a ir ayudar a Anne a servir, tú, ve a… mezclarte – besé la frente de Bella porque aunque me hubiera gustado molestar a Mike, no quería que hiciera un berrinche y obligara a Bella a irse.

- Bien, pero… - ella dudó -, si quieres te ayudo.

- No, ve tranquila.

Le guiñé un ojo y besé su mano antes de desaparecer junto a Anne, la verdad es que ya estaba todo listo en la mesa por lo que no había nada qué hacer, pero aún así entramos a la cocina y sacamos la gaseosa y el vino que estaban guardados, el primero en el refrigerador y el segundo en el horno.

- Hijo, me alegra mucho que hayas decido invitar a tu padre – me volteé hacía ella llevando las dos botellas en mis manos -, no te imaginas con la alegría que te aplaudió, ese hombre está orgulloso de ti.

- ¿Está orgulloso de mí o de que haya elegido a una mujer como mi pareja?

Como si fuera una distracción, comencé a sacar el plástico que tapaba el corcho de la botella de vino, no quería mirar a Anne porque aún las heridas no terminaban de cicatrizar y aunque mi comentario estaba un poco fuera de lugar, algo me decía que no sería el último en un periodo de tiempo.

- Edward…

- Sí, sí, si ya sé – la corté sin verla aún-, es solo que – suspiré y la vi por fin -, necesito un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme a esto del todo.

- Esos dos hombres – apuntó hacia afuera -, Edward y Charlie, congenian como nadie, solo bastó que comenzaran a hablar de futbol para darse cuenta que es como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida.

- ¡SÍ!, ¡EN TU CARA!

Volteé mi cabeza automáticamente hacía la sala y Anne me imitó, ella rio y la imité – Te lo digo cariño – continuó -, es como si fueran amigos de la vida.

En el momento en que entramos al comedor, Bella y su madre Reneé ya estaban ahí sacando las tapas de las bandejas de mesa que había dejado preparadas Sofía, por lo que ahora solo nos restaba sentarnos.

- Muchas gracias por todo esto, Edward – me habló mi potencial suegra.

- No es nada, de hecho – miré a Bella -, pensé que una cena intima sería lo adecuado – luego le di una mirada al pequeño demonio de Mike que aún estaba abrazado a la cadera de su madre.

- Edward siempre piensa en todo – la sonrisa que me dio Bella mientras decía eso, me hizo olvidarme del pequeño que colgaba de ella -. Miky, cariño… ¿Por qué no vas a lavarte las manos?

- Acompáñame – luché enormemente por no rodarle los ojos.

¡Malcriado!

- Claro – Bella parecía incapaz de negarle algo y en cierta forma la entendía, se sentía en el aire el amor que sentía por su hijo -. Edward, ¿dónde está el baño?

- Por el pasillo – apunté a mi derecha -, la penúltima puerta de la izquierda.

- Gracias.

Mientras Bella se iba con su retoño, mi padre y el suyo aparecieron en el comedor luciendo bastante felices, James que los seguía no lo hacía nada mal tampoco, tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- Edward – no alcé la vista porque sabía que no me hablaba a mí -, ¿por qué nunca nos dijiste que podías ser alguien _cool_?

Levanté la mirada solo para ver la respuesta de mi padre – Siento que antes estaba demasiado ocupado con nimiedades – y me miró a mí para luego hacer una mueca con la boca y encogerse de hombros.

- ¿Nos sentamos? – corté el momento antes de que se pusiera depresivo.

Como siempre, ocupé la cabecera de la mesa, a mi izquierda se sentó Reneé, quien dejó el primer espacio libre para Bella, a su lado se sentó mi potencial suegro, cerca a mi padre, quién se ubicó en la otra punta. A mi derecha se ubicaron Anne en el puesto del centro y James al lado de padre.

Cuando volvió Bella con Mike, vi las intenciones del niño de protestar al darse cuenta de que quedaría sentado lejos de su madre, pero así como ella era sumamente permisiva con él, también sabía cómo asumir su rol de madre demandante, solamente bastó una mirada fija y una palabra, para que él, con la cabeza gacha se sentara junto a su abuela.

Quise reírme en su cara pero sabía que no se vería bien, así que tuve que conformarme con morderme el labio inferior y hacer un baile interno.

- Todo se ve muy rico – comentó Bella en cuanto se sentó a mi lado.

- Bueno – le sonreí a ella pero rápidamente miré al resto mientras hablaba -, yo quiero agradecerles a todos por estar aquí esta noche, el desfile de hoy ha sido muy importarte para mí, la verdad es que este año, mostrar en el _Fashion Week,_ mi colección creada e inspirada en Bella – tomé su mano que estaba sobre la mesa y la besé una vez más -, fue algo absolutamente sublime, y sobre todo el que ella desfilara mi pieza principal.

- Entonces… ¿ustedes…? – todos se voltearon a mirar a James quien escondió su cabeza encogiéndose de hombros -, yo solo estaba preguntando para ponerme en onda.

Rodé los ojos. A veces James era todo un caso – Nosotros – tomó la palabra Bella, miró a sus padres y a su hijo en el proceso -, estamos dejando que fluya, creo que para todos los presentes aquí es más que obvio que nuestras vidas amorosas – me sonrió a mí y yo la seguí -, no son las más normales así que no queremos apresurarnos, estamos bien y vamos paso a paso.

- ¿Él es tu novio mami?, porque a mí no me gusta.

Apreté mi mandíbula y conté hasta diez, sabía lo que estaba haciendo Mike y no iba a dejarlo ganar.

- Mike, solo estamos viendo que pasa, sé que eres un niño grande y entiendes que el que yo esté con tu mamá no quiere decir que ella te vaya a querer menos ni nada de eso.

¡Bien!

Uno para Edward cero para Mike.

¿Era extraño llevar la puntuación con un niño de siete años?

Bueno, a mí no me importaba.

- Bien, entonces ya que estamos claros – habló mi padre -, propongo un brindis por la colección de mi hijo, la gracia de Bella en la pasarela y lo que sea que ellos estén empezando porque nos trajo al ahora.

- Y porque Edward sepa que Bella tiene dos hombres protectores a su lado.

Quise gemir porque si bien había contado con la inconformidad de Mike, había olvidado que tampoco era del agrado del padre de Bella, cuando vi como esos dos hombres Swan se sonreían supe que necesitaría refuerzos, pero por ahora supongo que la puntuación cambiaba.

Edward uno, Mike uno… bien, ya veríamos como cambiaba esto después.

.

.

.

Por suerte, la cena fue más cómoda luego de eso, hubieron bromas, anécdotas compartida y risas al por mayor. Para cuando tuvimos que recoger, hubo más de un par de manos dispuestas a ayudar, dejándome libre junto a Bella, agradecía la atención de su madre al darnos un poco de espacio.

Mientras el resto terminaba de limpiar, llevé a mi chica hacia mi cuarto, no porque quisiera que se metiera a mi cama, porque si quería, sino porque desde ahí tenía la mejor vista de Nueva York. El Central Park se veía casi en su totalidad, supongo que por la altura a la que estábamos, pero aun así, no dejaba de verse imponente y majestuoso. Una vista magnifica.

- ¿Te gusta?

Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y apoyé mi mentón en su hombro, ella se recostó sobre mi pecho y gimió ligeramente – Sí… es hermoso.

- Hermosa eres tú.

Con cuidado, moví sus cabellos hacía un lado y liberé la piel de su cuello para así poder llevar mi boca a ese lugar y succionar su piel como tanto deseaba, su gemido de conformidad solo me incentivo a subir mis besos hasta su oreja para por último, acallar esos gemidos con mi propia boca.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno chicos, acá un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y sobre todo ese final, prometo que las cosas se calentarán un poquito más pero ya saben que con tiempo las cosas con mejores :)**

**Muchísimas gracias a mi beta, Erica Castelo y le prometo ponerme las pilas con mi tarea :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Besar el cuello de Bella era magnifico, pero besar su boca lo era aún más, el único problema era que mi cuerpo reaccionaba antes de que pudiera pensarlo y ahora, con mi sala llena de nuestros familiares, no me parecía muy buena idea tener una erección.

- Bella – gemí bajando nuevamente a su cuello, abrí mi boca y dejé que mi lengua lamiera esa porción de piel -, no puedo…

- ¿Qué cosa?

Mientras ella se daba vuelta y enganchaba sus brazos en mi cuello, decidí solo dejarme llevar y la tomé de la cintura para poder pegarla muchísimo más a mi cuerpo. Si yo sentía cada curva perfecta de su cuerpo, estaba seguro de que ella sentía el mío y la forma desesperada en que la necesitaba.

- Puede entrar alguien… - murmuró Bella.

Pero aunque ambos sabíamos que no era correcto lo que estábamos haciendo, ninguno hizo amago de detenerse. Yo seguí bajando mis manos por su cintura hasta que pude rodear su trasero y moverlo hacia adelante para que se pegara a mi potente erección.

Ella se restregó sobre mi cuerpo pero demasiado pronto nuestra burbuja se rompió al sentir cómo alguien trataba de abrir la puerta.

- ¿Quién…? – Isabella susurró sobre mis labios.

- Tranquila, cerré con llave, pero… - a regañadientes me separé de de ella -, solo relájate.

Con un enorme dolor en mi entrepierna, la cual tuve que acomodarme para que se notara menos el bulto, me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí. Por supuesto que mi suerte era tanta que detrás de ella se encontraba el minidemonio.

- ¿Mi mamá?

- ¿Mike? – detrás de mí apareció una mucho más recompuesta Bella -, ¿qué pasa, cariño?

- Te fuiste.

Miré a Bella y ella solo me devolvió una tímida sonrisa - ¿Qué les parece si vamos todos a la sala y servimos el postre?

Yo solo la miré pero al ver su señal hacia Mike, supe que tenía que apoyarla en esto - ¡Claro!, creo que Sofía dejó preparada una torta de chocolate.

- No me gusta el chocolate.

Le sonreí, porque de otra forma estaría estrangulándolo. Con esa misma sonrisa, me agaché a la altura del pequeño demonio, disfruté internamente cuando quiso retroceder un paso al verme tan cerca de él.

- Entonces creo que podríamos encontrar algo de helado en el refrigerador… ¿el helado si te gusta, Miky?

Le volví a sonreír y él, como el niño inteligente que era, me entendió, así que entrecerró los ojos y supo que había perdido – Sí, el helado está bien.

- ¡Perfecto entonces!

Me puse de pie, rodeé a Bella con mi brazo derecho y la acerqué hasta que fui capaz de besar su mejilla.

- Ehhh, vamos… - solo me encogí de hombros ante la mirada evaluadora de mi chica.

.

.

.

Subí mis manos y me estiré lo más que me permitió mi cama, mi cuerpo estaba completamente adolorido, pero no por el esfuerzo físico que podría haber tenido, sino por enorme estrés que sentí la noche pasada que tuve que compartir con mi familia y la de Bella, mi padre, de alguna forma, sacó una careta que no le conocía, de la nada pareció encontrar a su mejor amigo en Charlie Swan y ambos, se dedicaron la noche entera a conocerse. Reneé y Anne también, hablaron hasta del color de la ropa interior que llevaban y James con Mike, gracias al infantilismo de mi amigo, pudieron congeniar muy bien, aunque claro, el pequeño demonio se pasó la mayor parte de la noche pegado a las faldas de su mamá e impidiéndome cualquier acercamiento hacia ella.

¡Uggg!

Llevé mis manos a mi rostro y ahogué un grito. No me gustaba para nada tenerle bronca a un niño de siete pero el pequeño demonio me sacaba de mis casillas, y como si fuera poco… aún recordaba el momento de mi despedida de Bella la noche anterior.

_- Tengo que decirte algo – solo teníamos dos segundos para despedirnos a solas y yo quería besarla._

_- ¿Qué pasa? – tomé su rostro y dejé que mis labios acariciaran su cuello._

_- Es que mañana me voy de vacaciones con Mike – me separé de ella al instante. Quedé congelado viéndola -, ¡lo siento mucho__s__!, pero se lo había prometido, le dije que aprovecharíamos las dos semanas libres que ten__í__a luego del Fashion Week y hoy me cobró la palabra… la verdad es que este es mi tiempo a solas con mi hijo y de verdad me gustaría aprovecharlo._

_Comenzó a rogarme y explicarme como si fuera una nena y prácticamente lo era, así que me obligué a ser maduro y a entender. Le di una sonrisa y acaricié sus mejillas – Tranquila, nos mantendremos en contacto telefónico y ya verás c__ó__mo estas dos semanas se hacen nada._

_- Tú… ¿me esperarás? – el miedo en sus ojos solo me dejó ver cuánto __me quería en su vida__._

_- No tengo nada más que hacer que esperarte._

_Por fin pude unir mis labios a los suyos, pero como ya era la tónica de la noche, solo paso medio segundo para que llegara el pequeño demonio._

- Dicen que la frustración sexual saca canas antes de tiempo.

Me senté en la cama y le lancé el cojín que estaba a un lado en el rostro a James - ¿Tú no tienes casa?

- Sí, pero anoche mi casa estaba demasiado lejos – mi amigo resacoso, se tomó la cabeza y se sentó a los pies de mi cama -. ¿Sabes? – aún tocándose la cabeza para aguantar el dolor, el infeliz podía reírse, sabía por dónde iba esa sonrisa -, siempre supe que te gustaban las mujeres, lo tuyo conmigo y los otros dos solo fue algo para probar… pero nunca me imaginé que tuvieras pasta de padre… te queda bien.

Me apuntó con el dedo y a mí me dieron ganas de sacárselo a mordiscos, pero nuevamente fui maduro y solo me encogí de hombros – Mike es agradable.

- ¡Agradable! – James se dejó caer de costado en la cama -, ¡Dios, Edward!, si hasta yo, con mi nivel de ebriedad, me di cuenta que lo único que querían era sacarse los ojos.

- Bien – me rendí -, sabes que no me gustan los niños.

- Y este niño en particular parece sentir lo mismo hacia a ti… creo que sospecha lo que quieres hacerle a su mamá.

Fruncí el ceño y me puse un poco más serio - ¿Y qué es lo que quiero hacerle a Bella?

- Cosas que él no puede saber… y que te incluyen a ti – me apuntó -, a ella – apuntó a la puerta –, y a esta exquisita cama – volvió a dejarse caer pero esta vez olvidé mi madurez y lo empujé con el pie para que se cayera.

Disfruté y me relajé riéndome al verlo tirado en el suelo. Si había algo de lo que podía estar seguro, teniendo a James como amigo, era que no me daría tiempo para deprimirme.

.

.

.

Me equivoqué.

Fui un iluso y debo reconocerlo. Por más que traté de pasar tiempo con James e incluso con mi padre, estas dos semanas habían sido una tortura, ni siquiera mi creciente inspiración me acompañó ya que pareció irse de vacaciones junto a Bella y el pequeño demonio.

Lo que si debo reconocer, es que hablar por teléfono con ella todas las noches había ayudado mucho a que mi cuerpo no sufriera una combustión espontánea. Lo que sí, había vuelto a hacerme amigo de mi mano como no pensé que me volvería a pasar y es que, aunque las conversaciones con Bella no se subían mayormente de tono, a estas alturas, su sola voz era suficiente para endurecerme.

Ahora, temblaba como un puberto y tenía miedo de correrme en cuanto la volviera a ver. Volví a mojarme el rostro y aproveché de mojarme también el cuello. Las rodillas me temblaron en cuanto escuché el timbre, me miré una vez más en el espejo del baño, y luego de una última bocanada de aire, estuve listo para correr a abrir la puerta.

Sí, yo tenía razón, mi entrepierna reaccionó antes de que mi cerebro pudiera procesar que ella estaba frente a mí, luciendo malditamente hermosa… y bronceada.

- ¡Hola, bebé! – me acerqué a ella y la tomé entre mis brazos -, te extrañé mucho.

- ¡Edward! – me rodeó con sus brazos en el cuello y me apretó fuertísimo -, no sabes cómo te extrañé, cosito.

Sí, en estas dos semanas, yo había adquirido un nuevo apodo… _"cosito",_ no era lo más bonito del mundo pero no podía quejarme de nada que saliera de los labios de Bella.

La solté porque o si no, no podría seguir con mi plan, la verdad es que era bastante simple, una cena, le pediría que fuera mi novia y si ella estaba tan caliente y emocionada como yo, las sábanas nuevas de mi cama nos esperaban.

- ¿Quieres comer?

Bella negó y bajó sus manos hasta rodearme la cintura con ellas – No, pero… ¿nos tenemos confianza no?

- Claro – me reí. En nuestras conversaciones nos habíamos contado hasta los secretos vergonzosos -, ya sabes que sí.

- Bien, entonces tengo que confesarte algo – sus mejillas se tiñeron tímidamente de carmín. Adorable.

No pude evitar sonreír y acariciar sus mejillas – Vamos, Bella, nada puede ser tan terrible.

- Es que yo… ¡Dios!, esto es vergonzoso – la vi morderse la uña de su dedo índice derecho, claro gesto que esto le estaba costando mucho.

- Bella…

- No, está bien – respiró hondo y movió su cuello y hombros para distenderse -, ahí va… Edward – me apuntó con sus dos manos -, yo… quiero sexo… no – negó cerrando los ojos -, quiero acostarme contigo… ya sabes – se encogió de hombros ahora riendo -, hacer el amor.

Pestañeé varias veces tratando de recomponerme y decir algo - ¿Qué? – fue lo único que fui capaz de decir.

- Eso… soy una mujer grande y soy capaz de expresar mis deseos y eso es lo que quiero… estás dos semanas me he estado masturbando mucho y ya no quiero seguirlo haciendo – comenzó a negar como si lo que estaba diciendo fuera lo peor del mundo.

La verdad es que nunca había tenido una pareja formal… pero me gustaba este nivel de confianza. Así que era solo cosa de expresar lo que deseamos… bien. No lo seguí pensando, tomé a Bella desde las caderas y la apegué a mí para que sintiera en carne propia mis deseos.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Acá un nuevo capítulo, ojalá que les guste, no alcancé a poner lo bueno pero ahora se viene sin cortes :)**

**Mil gracias, como siempre, a mi beta, Erica Castelo :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Deslicé mis manos por su trasero hasta que encontré el apoyo necesario levantarla, ella entendió mi movimiento y enredó sus piernas en mi cadera, dejando así que nuestros sexos se conectaran. Si no hubiéramos tenido ropa de por medio, habríamos encajado a la perfección.

- Bella – gemí cerrando los ojos. Necesitaba concentrarme o acabaría como un adolescente -, te necesito y si no estoy dentro de ti pronto o…

Las manos de Bella me tomaron el rostro y me obligaron a verla – Hace ocho años que no he querido que nadie me tome… pero ahora… si no lo haces ahora, Edward… ¡Dios! – gimió enterrando su rostro en mi cuello. Aprovechó la posición para dejar un mordisco ahí -. Siento que mi cuerpo va a explotar… yo nunca…

- Lo sé.

Separé a Bella de mí y la obligué a que desenrollara sus piernas, aunque me miró con extrañeza en un principio, se relajó al ver mi sonrisa, acaricié su rostro y tomé su mano. No dije nada. Solo la llevé hasta mi cuarto y la senté a los pies de la cama. Sin decir nada, le saqué los zapatos y la ayudé a quitarse los pantalones, ella, cuando se vio sin ellos se recostó en la cama dejando a mi disposición sus perfectas piernas, no lo pensé, solo actué y comencé a besarla desde los pies hasta la cara interna de sus muslos.

- ¡Edward! – se retorció debajo de mí y yo sonreí, amaba ser yo quien le diera placer -, eso se siente… tan bien.

- ¿Y esto? – no era un experto en mujeres pero sabía lo suficiente para saber dónde tocar, así que me fui directamente a la parte de su cuerpo que estaba cubierta, su sexo, y soplé, solo soplé porque me dio miedo hacer nada más -, ¿te gusta?

No pude decir nada más ya que los dedos de Bella se enredaron con fuerza en mis cabellos y me empujaron de vuelta a la posición que recientemente había dejado, ella solo gemía y se retorcía así que repetí la acción consiguiendo esta vez un grito desgarrador de su garganta que hizo que mi polla se alzara feliz y triste a la vez por verse apresada por mis pantalones, pero aún no era tiempo. Antes de hacerle caso a mi propio deseo me di un lujo, hice a un lado la ropa interior de Bella y me deleité con su depilado sexo que brillaba pidiendo un poco de atención adicional, y se la di, pero esta vez con mi lengua que saboreó gustosa cada recoveco de su feminidad.

- ¡MIERDA! – sus manos se volvieron furiosas sobre mis cabellos y me apegaron lo más posible a su coño, el cual saboreé hasta que la falta de respiración se hizo presente.

Jadeando y con su sabor en mis labios, me erguí, esperaba que para ella hayan sido suficiente los juegos previos porque yo la necesitaba antes de explotar en mis pantalones.

- Yo… necesito… ahora – parecía un zombie hablando pero mi cerebro no podía unir las palabras de otra forma.

Me desabroché los pantalones lo más rápido que pude, pero mientras yo me preocupaba de ellos, las manos de Bella me detuvieron tomando mi lugar, la dejé y aproveché de quitarme la camisa, mi pecho estaba sudoroso y podía apostar que dentro de poco lo estaría más.

- Soñé con esto – bajé la mirada para encontrarme con Bella acariciando la V de mis caderas, mientras recorría un lado con sus manos, acarició el otro con su boca -, eres perfecto, yo lo sabía.

Gemí y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás ya que su boca se volvió insistente y fue acompaña por su lengua, dejé que ella me tocara y bajara mis pantalones. Cuando mi polla saltó sobre su rostro pensé que se asuntaría pero no que se reirá.

- También soñé contigo… tranquila – fruncí el ceño confundido pero ella no me hablaba a mí, estaba concentrada en mi erección.

Vi mientras la tomaba entre sus manos y la miraba antes de darle una lamida desde la base a la punta.

Gemí.

No.

Grité de placer.

- ¿Lo hice bien? – Bella me miraba con los ojos completamente brillantes -, yo nunca lo había hecho pero he visto muchas películas y creo que ese gemido tuyo es un buen indicio, pero… ¿lo hice bien?

Gruñí y me tiré sobre ella para dejarla de espaldas sobre la cama y en una perfecta posición para besar sus labios, pero había algo más en el beso, mi cuerpo desnudo se topó con su pecho aún cubierto. Así que sin dejar sus labios, a tientas, busqué su camisa y la rasgué dejando sus perfectos pechos a mi merced, a la mía y la de mi boca.

- Ya los había visto antes… pero… - me fui a sus pezones y disfruté viendo como se erguía en mi dirección.

Mientras me llevaba uno de sus pezones a la boca, bajé mi mano y terminé de quitarle la ropa interior, dejándonos así, a ambos desnudos y listos para esto.

- Edward… solo hazlo, o si no… creo que mi cuerpo explotará.

- Espera.

Aunque nada me podía asegurar que esta noche terminaría con nosotros en la cama, me tuve la suficiente fe para proveerme de condones. Como he tenido pocas experiencias, me ha costado un poco encontrar los correctos, son tantas las opciones que pensé que ya tendríamos tiempo de probarlas todos, pero ahora, tendríamos que conformarnos con unos verdes.

- ¿Verde? – preguntó Bella al verme poniéndome el condón.

Me encogí de hombros – Me pareció un buen color.

Había estado practicando en la tarde, el solo pensar en Bella me había puesto duro y no dejé pasar la oportunidad para ponerme un condón, esa vez se me rompió pero ahora me resultó perfecto.

- ¿Estás listo?

Asentí y me volví a poner sobre ella, mi pene se enterró en su muslo y eso me recordó algo – Bella – la llamé -, ¿prefieres ir arriba o abajo?

- Creo que tú tienes más experiencia así que prefiero ir abajo.

- Si te sientes incómoda…

- Te lo haré saber.

Sonreí al sentir sus brazos enredándose en mi cuello y dirigiendo mi boca a la suya. Mientras nuestras lenguas se saboreaban entre sí, llevé una de mis manos hasta nuestros sexos y guié mi falo hasta su coño que me recibió gustoso.

En un principio no pude entrar por completo porque me dio un poco de miedo, por lo mismo, me concentré en el rostro de Bella que me diera luz verde.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, pero aún no entras – gimió, removiéndose un poco más.

- Solo que quería comprobar…

- Ya lo hiciste.

Asentí y tomé una de sus piernas para poder engancharnos y permitirnos así un mejor ángulo, la penetré hasta el fondo y me quedé quieto ya que mi cuerpo fue incapaz de moverse luego de ser envuelto de tan magistral forma.

- ¡Ed…! – cerré los ojos inconscientemente, pero me obligué a abrirlos porque por nada del mundo me perdería ver a Bella.

Su cabello caía sin ninguna gracia a su alrededor y su boca semiabierta le daba el aspecto perfecto de una Afrodita.

- Muévete… por favor.

Gruñí de nuevo, ella no tenía que pedirme algo así, yo debía ser capaz de darle el placer necesario para alcanzar su orgasmo y así lo hice. Enganché su pierna en mi cadera y ya con mis manos libres, pude apoyarme en la cama para encontrar el anclaje que me permitía mecerme sin cesar en su interior.

En un principio solo me concentré en meter y sacar mi polla de su interior pero muy pronto comprendí que ambos necesitábamos más que eso, y por lo mismo, bajé mis labios hasta su cuello y succioné toda la piel que encontré en el camino, le dejaría una marca y eso solo me impulsó más… saberla mía y que el resto también lo supiera, me hizo sentir una nueva clase de poder.

- ¡Mas rápido!, ¡Edward!, Dios, te sientes tan bien… eres tan grande.

- Y tú tan estrecha – dije lo primero que pensé sin preocuparme por ella, pero a Bella no le importó ya que sonrió y se alzó para morder mi labio.

- Siempre supe… que eras así… perfecto en la cama como con las tijeras… eres perfecto Edward y no sabes las ganas que tengo de chupar tu polla.

Me reí, no pude hacer nada más ya que a estas alturas, estaba bastante convencido de que Bella no era consciente de las palabras que salían de su boca, así que solo asentí y le di la razón.

- Claro, amor… lo que quieras.

Bella apretó sus ojos y los abrió de golpe – Ya me falta poco… siento… como que me vengo…

Era verdad, yo también lo sentí, pero a mí aún me faltaba y aprovechando que ella eran tan sincera y que habíamos acordado serlo, expresé mis deseos.

- Tócame los testículos… las bolas… - me corregí al último para no parecer tan formal, solo dejé que mi lengua expresara lo que quería.

- Mmm…. Pervertido… me gusta eso.

Disfruté al ver como Bella se pasaba la lengua por los labios mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mis testículos, solo necesité verla disfrutando del acto y un suave toque para hincharme y prepararme para la mayor descarga de mi vida.

- ¡Edward!

Ella también lo sintió y así lo hicieron ver sus paredes vaginales cuando me ordeñaron por completo. Si antes pensaba que Bella era estrecha, era porque aún no la había sentido correrse.

Con gruñidos y embestidas duras y cortas derramé todo mi semen en el condón, pero no me salí de su interior, aún no estaba listo.

- Bella, eres perfecta… eres…

- Tú eres el perfecto y te lo juro – me sonrió complemente complacida. No había mejor visión que Bella satisfecha en mi cama -… antes pensaba que la mejor parte de su cuerpo eran tus manos, pero hoy me retracto… es tu enorme pene.

Rei y asentí – Creo que yo también tengo una nueva parte preferida – y moví mis caderas para aclarar mi punto.

Había escuchado a muchos hombres hablar solo lo exquisito que era penetrar a una mujer tan estrecha, pero la verdad es que nunca los tomé en cuenta, siempre pensé que eran unos animales por definir a una mujer según su estrechez. Pero ahora, tenía que ser un cabrón y reconocer que lo mejor del mundo era entrar en un coño tan malditamente apretado como el de Bella… más bien, entrar en el apretado coño de Bella. Punto.

Sí, supongo que después de todo solo soy un hombre heterosexual, animal y algo cabrón que disfruta de hacer el amor con su chica.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aquí nuevo capítulo, espero haber cumplido sus expectativas :)**

**Mil gracias a mi beta, Erica Castelo, como siempre.**

**Como dije por ahí, cuando pasemos los 1.000 RW vendrá un especial de Bella en agradecimiento :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 24: Bella**

- ¡Bella!... ¡BELLA! – solté la revista que tenía en mis manos y me llevé una mano al pecho como si de esa forma pudiera controlar mi corazón que en esos momentos latía desaforadamente.

Cerré los ojos por un segundo y luego los volví a abrir – Casi… casi que haces que me dé un ataque al corazón.

- Tienes diecinueve años y estás sana, eso es imposible así que no exageres – subí una pierna al sofá para poder girarme y ver a mi madre.

- En todo caso, no deberías ir por la vida asustando a la gente – me agaché para recoger mi revista, pero la cerré y la puse a un lado.

- Hija – me hice a un lado para dejarle espacio -, te estoy llamando desde hace como cinco minutos y tu nada que reaccionabas. ¿Pasa algo?

Agaché mi cabeza y me estiré lo suficiente para dejar mi cabeza en el regazo de mi madre, amaba estos momentos en los que ella me mimaba. No es que odiara mi vida ni mucho menos, pero de vez en cuando era lindo sentirse como una chica normal de diecinueve años, no como la responsable madre de Mike o como la famosa modelo de pasarela.

Sí, no niego por nada del mundo que amo ser la mamá de Mike, estar con él, cuidarlo y saberme querida, saber que, prácticamente, soy su mundo. También adoro mi trabajo, las luces, las cámaras y la pasarela. Pero de vez en cuando, tanta responsabilidad y brillo, hacen que las cosas se pierdan un poco de perspectiva y esos momentos son en los que uno tiene que saber de dónde afirmarse… antes de perderse.

- ¿Qué pasa, mi niña?

Suspiré y me estiré para que no dejara de acariciarme – Me acaba de llamar Gabrielle y dice que tengo que estar el lunes en París.

- ¿Y qué es lo raro en eso?

Me apoyé en mis rodillas y me giré para ver a mi madre – Mamá… esta vez no habrá vuelta, me están pidiendo que me instale en París, Gabrielle… ella ya me encontró un departamento.

- Oh – la vi asentir y procesar la información antes de hablar -, entonces supongo que tendremos que preparar las cosas de Mike y hablar en su colegio para que hagan el traslado de sus antecedentes, además…

- No – comencé anegar con la cabeza -, no puedo poner a Mike en esta posición mamá… sabes cómo es mi trabajo, lo mucho que estoy fuera de casa, no podría, jamás, poner a Mike en una situación como esa.

- Entonces… ¿lo dejarás acá?

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar sin pedirme permiso. Agradecí, que una vez más mi madre me acurrucara y me permitiera llorar en su hombro, amaba mi trabajo y era por el por lo que podía darle a mi hijo una buena vida y una buena educación, pero no estaba para nada segura de que mi amor por mi trabajo ni por los ceros de mis cheques valiera la pena siquiera pensar en alejarme de Mike.

- Cariño…

Me sequé las lagrimas que estaban en mis mejillas y sorbí el resto – Tengo que llamar a Gabrielle… - comencé a negar con la cabeza tratando de no entrar en una crisis de pánico -, sé que voy a tener que pagar la multa pero…

- Ey, cariño – dejé que mi madre tomara mi rostro y me obligara a verla a los ojos -, ¿Por qué no te vas a acostar y mañana decides qué hacer?, quizás un sueño reparador te puede dar las respuestas que estás buscando.

- Sí – suspiré derrotada -, creo que tienes razón.

Me puse de pie sin mucha ganas, aunque alcancé solo a avanzar unos cuantos pasos antes de sentirme la peor madre del mundo.

- ¿Mike…?

- Está dormido, lo pasé a ver y estaba como en el quinto sueño.

Sonreí y me acerqué a besar la mejilla de mi madre – No sé qué haría sin ti.

- Estoy muy segura de que harías las cosas igual de bien que ahora y… ten – me estiró la revista que antes había estado leyendo -, no vayamos a dejar que esa fantástica foto de Edward Cullen se pierda.

- ¡Mamá! – me quejé mientras sentía como mis mejillas se coloreaban. Tomé la revista e instintivamente la pegué a mi pecho -, sabes que si guardo las fotos es solo porque amo sus diseños – me defendí -, algo como… investigación para el trabajo.

- Claro – se rio y se puso de pie -, investigación para el trabajo… ve tú con tu investigación que yo iré a ver a tu padre antes de que comience a gritar para preguntar porque aún no me acuesto.

- Buenas noches, mamá.

Me di media vuelta antes de que mi sonrojo se hiciera más evidente. Antes de entrar a mi habitación, pasé por la de mi hijo, estaba durmiendo como un angelito y apenas lo vi me di cuenta que no necesitaba la noche para pensar mi decisión, no había forma en el mundo de que yo me separa de él más que para ir a uno que otro desfile.

Desde que supe que estaba embarazada me di cuenta que nuestra mejor opción era quedarnos con mis padres y hasta ahora eso había funcionado bien, teníamos nuestra rutina y las épocas en las que yo estaba en casa, me pasaba casi todo el día con Mike, solo era difícil cuando debía irme a un viaje largo, pero con el tiempo habíamos aprendido a sobrellevar la separación. Quizás mudarme no suponía mucha diferencia a como estaba llevando las cosas hasta ahora, pero mi vida estaba acá, mis cosas y mi… familia, mudarme a otro país sería llevarme conmigo un montón de recuerdos y eso era algo con lo que no podía conformarme.

Besé la cabecita de mi hijo y le prometí que nada nos separaría, de la misma forma cuando le prometí cuidarlo con mi vida esa noche en el hospital, cuando nació, no pensaba incumplir esta promesa.

Para cuando llegué a mi cuarto me sentí algo más tranquila e incluso un poco más feliz, no sería fácil cambiar de carrera a estas alturas pero estaba segura que algo saldría, después de todo, estábamos a un paso de Nueva York, la nueva capital mundial de la moda.

Y así, con ánimos renovados, saqué del cajón de mi mesa de noche el álbum que con tanto cuidado y anhelo guardaba y puse mi revista a un lado. Busqué el artículo que había estado leyendo y repasé su rostro con mis dedos.

_**¿Será que la falta de inspiración por fin alcanzó a Edward Cullen?**_

Aunque no me gustaba verlo serio, había algo en su ceño fruncido que me fascinaba. La foto del artículo no era de lo más halagadora, estaba claro que se la habían sacado luego del desfile, el cual, a ojos de todos, no fue ni la mitad de bueno de lo que acostumbra Edward. Si había algo que admiraba en él era su forma de innovar cosas vanguardistas pero completamente usables, manipulaba las telas con elegancia y gracia y sus diseños siempre te dejaban con ganas de más.

Repasé su rostro una vez más antes de cortar el artículo junto a las fotos de él y de sus diseños, recorté los bordes y las dejé al final de mi álbum.

Había coincidido en un par de eventos con él pero aunque no he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo, sabía que algún día podría decirle lo mucho que lo apreciaba, como diseñador y como hombre… porque estaba segura que para él no era fácil que siempre estuvieran juzgando su sexualidad, cuando… la verdad es que a nadie le importaba con quién se acuesta, hace su trabajo de maravilla y su _staff _solo tenía buenas palabras hacia él, el que fuera _gay_, era solo una pérdida para las mujeres y una ganancia para los hombres.

Luego de repasar una vez la última colección de _Cullen´s_, cerré mi álbum y lo dejé a un lado. Solo bastó que pusiera mi cabeza en la almohada para que un pensamiento, bastante alentador, comenzara a formarse.

¿Y sí… llamaba a _Cullen´s_ para pedir trabajo?

Estaba segura que no sería como modelo principal, pero su sede principal está en Nueva York y podría hacer cualquier cosa mientras me mantuviera haciendo algo que me gustaba y estaría cerca de casa.

Sí, eso era… mañana mismo llamaría a ver si tenían alguna vacante disponible.

.

.

.

- Bella… Bella… ¡Bella! – me removí inquieta y con el corazón latiéndome más rápido de lo normal.

En cuanto abrí los ojos, me topé con mi madre viéndome con una enorme sonrisa. Ya el suyo me tenía confundida así que me demoré un poco en procesar, las cosas se aclararon algo cuando me extendió el teléfono que llevaba en su mano.

- Tienes una llamada – tomé el aparato y me senté en la cama -, trata de hablar como si no vinieras recién despertando… es importante.

Rodé los ojos y asentí, pero ella no se iba así que le tuve que hacer un gesto para que me dejara sola. Lo hizo pero procuró alzarme ambos pulgares antes de cerrar mi puerta. Probé mi voz y me aclaré la garganta antes de contestar.

- ¿Hola?

- Hola, ¿hablo con la señorita Isabella Swan?

- Sí, con ella – fruncí el ceño y me acomodé mejor en la cama -, ¿con quién hablo yo?

- Mi nombre es Jessica Stanley, soy la asistente del señor Edward Cullen, de _Cullen´s_ y la estoy llamando para saber si es posible fijar una cita con usted.

Me quedé muda por un segundo, pero agradecí que solo fuera momentáneo – Yo… claro, pero, ¿cuál es el motivo por el cuál el señor Cullen quiera reunirse conmigo?

- Oh, en una primera instancia la reunión sería conmigo, y la verdad es que prefiero explicarle los detalles en persona.

- Bien – asentí algo frustrada por la poca información -. ¿Cuándo quiere que nos reunamos?

- Sé que reside en Nueva Jersey y yo estaré llegando en media hora, ¿le molestaría si fuera a visitarla a su casa?, me temo que un lugar público podemos llamar la atención de la prensa y que esto genere especulaciones adicionales.

- Claro, no hay ningún problema… le daré mi dirección.

- No se preocupe, ya la tengo… y como le dije, llegaré en media hora.

- Bien, entonces, ¿hasta luego? – sé que mi respuesta sonó a pregunta pero me sentí algo confundida.

- Hasta luego, señorita Swan.

Desde ahí todo lo que pasó fue como un sueño, recuerdo haberme bañado y vestido. Pero desde que Jessica llegó y comenzó a ponerme al tanto de su propuesta, no estoy muy segura de qué fue real y qué no, aunque debo suponer que todo de verdad pasó ya que era cierto que había hablado con Gabrielle sobre la forma de rescindir mi contrato y que me había dejado un nuevo contrato en el que se me ofrecía un mucho mejor sueldo, ser la modelo principal de _Cullen´s_ y sobre todo, la posibilidad de quedarme en el estado.

Sé que mi sonrisa debe haber estado presente en todo momento y que por eso no pude concentrarme mucho. Pero en cuanto Jessica salió de mi casa, supe que todo había pasado de verdad.

- Mamá… - murmuré esperando porque ella apareciera a mi lado.

- Sí, cariño – se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo -, esa mujer realmente te ofreció un lugar en el _staff_ de _Cullen´s_ y arreglar todo lo de tu contrato con _Versace_.

- Pero… es como un sueño.

Me sentí algo asustada cuando se removió y me tomó por los hombros – Ey, quiero que entiendas algo – la miré y asentí -, eres la mujer más maravillosa que conozco y no lo digo porque seas mi hija, lo digo porque es así, por lo que no quiero escucharte decirte que esto es mucho para ti… te lo mereces y punto.

- Sí… puede que tengas razón.

- No – me removió de los hombros -, la tengo y como sabes… - de pronto cambió su sonrisa a una mucho más pícara -, en una de esas resulta que Edward no es _gay _como todos dicen y…

- Para ahí – la detuve -. Primero – alcé un dedo -, Edward es gay; segundo – alcé un segundo dedo más -, a mí no me gusta, solo lo admiro; y tercero – alcé otro -, el día que me involucre con alguien no será con mi jefe.

- Bien, cariño – acepté el abrazo apretado que me dio mi madre -, ya veremos cómo resulta todo esto.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Este fue un regalito por el apoyo, es para que conozcamos un poco la visión de Bella.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta, Erica Castelo :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

- ¡Mami!... no quiero ir ahí.

- Pero, Micky… pensé que querías venir al parque, ¿no dices siempre que tu atracción preferida es la montaña rusa?

- Pero hoy no quiero subir.

Rodé los ojos y me alejé un paso, desde que salimos de casa que Mike no ha parado de poner reparos por todo y Bella… Bella ha tenido serios problemas para imponerse. Un poco hastiado del pequeño demonio, fui hacia una de las tiendas de algodón esperando que algo de azúcar lo hiciera sonreír o vomitar, en su defecto.

Estaba seguro de que un par de personas habían volteado a ver a Bella en más de una ocasión, pero ya llevábamos una hora dando vueltas por el parque y ninguno se le había acercado. Supongo que verla con mis diseños era muy distinto a verla enfundados en unos _jeans_ desgastados y en una camisa a cuadros demasiado ancha para ser de mujer, y si a eso le sumábamos sus botas vaqueras sin taco, solo teníamos a una mujer simple y hermosa, pero que no alcanzaba a ser una modelo de alta costura. Mejor para nosotros.

- ¿Su hijo? – una señora mayor apuntó a Bella y al pequeño demonio -, se parece mucho a usted… la forma del rostro… los gestos.

Fruncí el ceño e inconscientemente me toqué la cara, no quería ser un desalmado pero como que me asustó que el pequeño demonio se pareciera a mí. Sacudí la cabeza alejando los pensamientos de mí y le di la mejor sonrisa fingida que puede a la señora.

- Nos parecemos, ¿eh?

Asentí tratando de darle la razón pero sin ser completamente obvio. La mujer me volvió a sonreír y yo continué hacia el quiosco a comprar el algodón de azúcar, pero no compré uno solo, de alguna forma, sabía que Bella también querría uno.

Ahora, con los dos algodones en las manos y con una sonrisa que trataba de darme ánimo, volví junto a mi novia y el pequeño demonio.

- Traje algodones – puse los dos dulces delante de mí y extendí uno a cada uno.

- ¡Oh, Edward!, muchas gracias – Bella tomó el suyo y al ver que Mike no lo hacía, lo hizo por él -. Mike, este es para ti… tu favorito.

- No quiero – menos mal que Bella ya me había quitado el algodón o si no se lo hubiera tirado en el rostro al tierno Mike.

- Si no quieres…

- ¡Mike! – Bella me interrumpió en un tono que me hizo saltar en mi lugar.

Aunque su voz salió suave y algo tímida, en ella estaba claramente implícita la demanda. Mike, por su parte, solo agachó la cabeza y tomó el algodón de azúcar que su madre le dio, desde ahí la tarde estuvo todavía más tensa, porque pese a no contar con las quejas exasperantes de niño, el ánimo de Bella había decaído consideradamente y eso no era para nada mi idea de una tarde divertida.

Era capaz de aguantarme al pequeño demonio y sus berrinches si esos tenía a mi chica con una sonrisa en el rostro pero… no así. No me gustaba verla desanimada.

Quería hacerla sonreír, estrecharla en mis brazos y volver a sacarle una sonrisa, besar sus labios y dejar que los míos la acariciaran.

Quería hacerla mi novia, pero por ahora me conformaba con llamarla así en mi cabeza, ya llegaría el momento en que pudiera proponérselo, de preferencia, un momento en que el pequeño demonio no estuviera entre nosotros.

Una hora después, Mike se había subido a un total de dos atracciones y siendo recién las cuatro de la tarde, ya íbamos de vuelta al departamento de Bella.

Supongo que esta salida no había sido muy buena idea después de todo. No debería haber aceptado cuando ella me lo propuso.

Luego de nuestra fabulosa noche de pasión, Bella no había salido de mi departamento más que para lo justo y necesario y eso nos obligaba a ampliar nuestra relación, por eso cuando ella me propuso pasar un sábado junto a Mike en el parque acepté, porque desde esa primera noche juntos me di cuenta que no pensaba separarme de ella y, como sea, Mike estaba incluido en el paquete y yo, con la mejor disposición posible, esperaba acercarme a él.

Pero el niñito…

¡Dios! ¡Ese niño era imposible!

Aún refunfuñando, me detuve en el departamento de Bella, solo había estado tres horas con ella y solamente cruzamos un par de palabras. Miré al frente esperando por una señal suya la cual llegó en un cálido apretón de mano.

- Estaba pensando que como tenemos tiempo antes de la cena – la miré sin hacer ni el más mínimo amago de interrumpirla -, podríamos cocinar algo… ¿te parece?

Me acerqué un poco a ella y miré de reojo a Mike - ¿Estás segura, amor?, yo no tengo problemas en volver otro día, cuando…

- Edward, llevamos casi un mes de relación y yo… creo que es serio así que Mike – susurró su nombre -, tendrá que comenzar a acostumbrarse.

Tuve que cerrar mis manos en puños para no tirar de Bella hacia mí, porque sus palabras solo lograron que ese desesperado deseo que había logrado aplacar en las últimas horas, volviera a revivir más fuerte que antes.

- ¿Segura? – rodé los ojos ante su mirada tan seria -. Bien, entonces iré al supermercado a comprar lo que falta… ¿Qué necesitas?

- Estaba pensando en hacer pollo con almendras y papas doradas, así que… ¿todo?

Sonreí y le acaricié la mejilla – Bien, todo entonces.

- Mike… vamos a…

- De hecho – la interrumpí y le di una mirada a Mike que decía "vengo en paz" -, quizás Mike quiera acompañarme a hacer las compras… ¿quieres?

En ese momento, me di cuenta que aunque el pequeño demonio era verdaderamente un pesado conmigo, amaba a su madre con todo lo que tenía, porque solo le bastó ver la mirada llena de ilusión de Bella para poner una sonrisa fingida y asentir.

- Genial, así podré elegir el postre.

– Si te da muchos problemas…

Tomé su mano y corté su discurso – Estaremos bien.

Bella se bajó y le dio una caricia a Mike por la ventana del asiento trasero, iba con el cinturón de seguridad puesto y a penas y se podía mover de lo bien que Bella lo había resguardado. Le di una última mirada a mi chica y partí viéndola como se hacía más pequeña a medida que avanzaba.

Los primeros minutos fueron un desastre, mi espalda estaba tensa y me dolía el cuello por mantenerlo tanto tiempo en la misma posición y el que Mike estuviera igual de quieto y callado no contribuía en nada a relajar el ambiente. Pero el adulto aquí era yo y si le había pedido que viniera conmigo no era para que siguiéramos en la misma posición, mi relación con Bella iba hacia adelante y este niño debía entender eso.

Cuadré mis hombros y aclaré mi voz, listo para soltar un discurso pobremente preparado, pero no alcancé, Mike me ganó.

- Sé que lo tuyo con mi mamá va en serio – habló mirándome -, y sé que con mi actitud solo estoy consiguiendo que ella se sienta mal.

- Mike…

- No soy tonto – me cortó -, sé lo joven que me tuvo mi mamá y me doy cuenta que mi abuelita Renée se parece mucho más a las mamás de mis amigos, y aunque siempre he queridos saber quién es mi papá, me imagino que lo que pasó no fue algo bueno porque cuando le pregunté a mi mamá sus ojos se achicaron de una manera que no me dieron más ganas de saberlo, además, no lo necesito, siempre tendré a mi mamá y a mis abuelos.

El camino al supermercado había terminado y yo ya había estacionado, lo cual agradecí porque el discurso de Mike, estoy seguro de que era demasiado bien formado para ser de un niño de siete años, lo que quería decir que llevaba un buen tiempo pensando en ello. Apagué el motor del automóvil y me giré lo que pude para verlo mejor.

- Tú no quieres que esté con Bella, ¿no?

- No, no quiero – la determinación en su voz me hizo suspirar y pasarme las manos por el rostro.

Me restregué los ojos y suspiré hondo, todo sería mucho más fácil si su actitud fuera la de un niño malcriado, pero su discurso me hizo sentirme profundamente identificado. Desde que me di cuenta que mi madre no iba a volver, que estaba muerta, supuse que al ser solo mi padre y yo seríamos inseparables, y aunque eso ahora estaba cambiando, por años nos hablamos solo lo justo y necesario y eso de ninguna forma fue bueno.

La necesidad de Mike, de tener a su madre solo para él no era buena, porque cuando sea mayor e hiciera su vida, se arrepentiría por coartarla tanto.

- Yo de verdad quiero a tu madre – para bien o para mal, ese era mi mayor argumento y lo usé.

- ¿Tu sabes lo que pasó entre ella y… él?

- Mike – le advertí.

- No quiero saber lo que pasó, solo quiero saber si lo sabes.

Suspiré pero asentí – Sí, lo sé.

- ¿Y tú le harías algo como eso alguna vez?

- ¡NO! – mi grito salió tan fuerte y energético que no me sorprendió que Mike saltara en su lugar -. Lo siento – susurré -, pero no… jamás.

Quería decirle que tendría que ser un sicópata degenerado para pensar en hacer algo como eso, pero Mike no necesitaba hacerse ideas de nada, quizás en su infantil cabeza, él pensaba que su padre había sido un chiquillo irresponsable que había dejado a su madre en cuanto la embarazó, no era un cuento ideal, pero creo que cualquier historia era mejor que la real.

- No me gustas, pero sé que gracias a ti mi mamá no tuvo que dejar su carrera – algo me había comentado Bella sobre renunciar a _Versace_ antes de ser reclutada por _Cullen's_ pero nunca le había preguntado los detalles -, ella ama ser modelo y a mí me encanta verla modelar.

- ¿Tus compañeros saben que ella es tu mamá?

- Tengo casi siete años, a los niños no nos interesan esas cosas aún, han visto a mamá muchas veces pero ella siempre se ve tan…

- Bella – completé por él.

- Sí, ella se ve como ella, no como una modelo famosa.

- ¿Sabes que llegará un momento en el que se sepa que Bella tiene un hijo y todo eso, no?

En cuanto solté mi pregunta me arrepentí, ese era un tema en el que no debía meterme, sí, lo había hablado con Bella pero no estaba muy seguro de que tanto había hablado ella con Mike ni de qué forma vería mi intromisión.

- Lo siento…

- ¿Tu estarás ahí en ese momento?, ¿la apoyarás?

- ¿Quieres que esté? – pregunté sabiendo la respuesta.

- No, pero ella quiere y eso me basta… por el momento.

- ¿Esto es una tregua?

Estiré mi mano y él demoró un poco en tomarla – Aún no me caes muy bien, Cullen, pero no me gustó verla triste hoy, quiero que mi mamá esté bien, feliz… como estas semanas.

Sonreí, en parte porque no era mi idea de vida estar en guerra con un niñito de siete años, pero mayormente porque incluso ese niño, era capaz de ver lo feliz que estaba Bella, lo feliz que la estaba haciendo yo… como ella a mí.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, acá un nuevo capítulo.**

**En este, quiero dar miles de gracias adicionales, a mi beta, Erica Castelo, porque de verdad que lo mejoró enormemente :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

- ¿Te gusta este? – le mostré un pote de helado de crema con chocolate pero él negó con la cabeza -. ¿No te gusta la crema?

- No, no me gusta el chocolate.

- ¡¿No te gusta el chocolate?! – solo me di cuenta de lo chillona que salió mi voz cuando Mike alzó sus cejas -. Eso es raro - murmuré devolviendo el helado al congelador, comencé a rebuscar entre los distintos sabores que tenía el supermercado pero después de saber que no le gustaba el chocolate, nada me parecía una buena idea -. Veamos…

Removí un par de potes de helado, vainilla, lúcuma, tres leches… más chocolate. Nada parecía una buena idea, de pronto, me vi con la mitad del cuerpo metido en el congelador deseando que me tragara y no me hiciera quedar como tonto, otra vez, delante del hijo de mi chica.

- Edward… apúrate… tengo ganas de ir al baño.

- Ya voy – gemí con frustración, yo no estaba, de ninguna forma preparado para estar cerca de un niño de seis años, y mucho menos de uno que ni siquiera me caía bien -. ¿Te gusta de fresa? – señalé un nuevo pote de helado.

- No – volvió a negar el pequeño demonio -, me gusta más la frambuesa.

Me abstuve de rodar los ojos. Así que en cambio, apreté los dientes y tomé el de frambuesa, se lo mostré a Mike y en vez de recibir un asentimiento de su parte, recibí un encogimiento de hombros, supongo que eso era mejor que nada.

- Paguemos esto y vamos al baño – estiré mi mano para que la tomara pero no lo hizo, supongo que no quería verse como el niño que era.

- Yo no voy a baños públicos – murmuró sonrojándose un poco.

Tuve que sonreír, en eso nos parecíamos – Bien, entonces apuremos porque a mí también me entraron ganas y tampoco voy a baños públicos.

Nos apresuramos a pagar y cuando creíamos que ya estábamos listos para irnos a casa de Bella, un grito me hizo detenerme en el estacionamiento. Aunque no quisiera tomé la mano de Mike y me giré hacía la mujer, que no conocía, y gritaba mi nombre.

- Tú eres Edward Cullen – me apuntó en cuanto llegó a mi lado -, te vi en la semana de la moda y ¡Dios!... ese último vestido… ¿crees que podrías hacer uno igual pero en blanco?, llevo como… tres meses buscando un vestido para mi matrimonio y aun no encuentro nada y estoy comenzando a desesperarme porque de verdad… - hizo un gesto tan ridículo que no pude interpretarlo -, siento que sin el vestido perfecto no me puedo casar y entonces voy a quedarme soltera y mi novio…

- ¡SEÑORA! – gritó Mike a mi lado cortando el monologo sin fin de la mujer -, de verdad tengo ganas de ir al baño y usted solo está consiguiendo que me den más ganas.

- Oh… - la mujer solo miró a Mike así que aproveché el momento.

- Lo siento mucho señorita, pero si necesita contactarse con _Cullen´s_, debe hacerlo a través de mi asistente, Jessica Stanley, yo ahora de verdad debo irme… lo lamento.

- Claro… no sabía que tenía un hijo…

Solo le sonreí, tomé nuevamente la mano de Mike y lo llevé hasta el auto, dejé las compras, que caían en solo dos bolsas a sus pies y abroché el cinturón de seguridad del asiento trasero.

- Creo que deberíamos conseguir una silla especial.

- Cumplo siete en tres semanas, no la necesito.

Asentí y le sonreí – Sí, supongo que sí.

Cuando lo vi seguro, me apresuré a rodear el auto y sentarme en mi lugar antes de que la loca volviera, cuando entramos a la carretera, comprobé a Mike por el espejo retrovisor y lo noté evidentemente contrariado.

- ¿Qué pasa Mike?, ¿esa señora te asustó?

- Es la segunda vez en el día que piensan que soy tu hijo – murmuró sin verme, estaba demasiado concentrado en sus manos.

Traté de ordenar mis ideas antes de hablar pero no lo conseguí, así que traté de ser práctico – Es más fácil suponerlo y luego buscan rasgos similares y por eso lo dan por cierto.

En cuanto solté esas palabras me di cuenta que no eran ni de cerca las ideales para el momento, y aunque Mike fuera un pequeño demonio exasperante, también solo era un chico de seis años que nunca había conocido a su padre y que sabía, en su inocencia, que nunca iba a hacerlo.

Así que, haciendo uso de mi madurez, volví a aclararme – Además – comencé -, nos comportamos como un padre y un hijo – él por fin dejó de verse las manos y me vio a mí, en esos momentos sí que me pareció el niño que era y no el pequeño que trataba de hacerse el grande -, ya sabes, peleamos, discutimos y al final nos sonreímos.

- Me gusta pelear contigo… y aunque todavía no me caes muy bien… algo me dice que no te voy a odiar por siempre.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y solté esa pregunta que tanto me había estado mordiendo - ¿De verdad tienes siete años?, porque no te comportas como un niño de tu edad.

Los ojos de Mike se abrieron e inmediatamente se voltearon hacia el camino, yo traté de concentrarme en la carretera frente a mí pero la actitud de Mike me hizo imposible hacerlo.

- Mike… - comencé a disculparme.

- Yo… mi mamá me llevó al sicólogo cuando tenía cuatro años… un día estaba viendo un documental con mi abuelito Charlie sobre la teoría de la evolución de Darwin y a la hora de la cena le conté todo a mi mamá… no soy superdotado pero uso una mayor parte de mi cerebro que el resto de los niños de mi edad… irónicamente, el sicólogo mencionó la palabra índigo… ¿has escuchado hablar de los niños _Índigos_, Edward?

Me quedé helado, ni siquiera fui capaz de mirar a Mike por el espejo retrovisor, nunca había conocido a ningún niño índigo pero si sabía un poco sobre ellos, se que estaban mayormente evolucionados, tantos mental como espiritualmente.

Suspiré y agradecí que el camino hubiera terminado, estacioné con cuidado, apagué el motor y las luces, pero no abrí las puertas. Cuando miré a Mike por el espejo retrovisor él ya me estaba mirando, así que le dije lo único que se me ocurrió.

- Eres un niño muy especial, Mike… Es importante que lo sepas.

- Pero, también me doy cuenta de las cosas mejor que otras personas, y eso no siempre es lo mejor.

- Siempre he creído que es mejor saber que vivir en la ignorancia – le sonreí.

- Solo no lastimes a mi mamá, Edward, porque pese a que me gusta odiarte, no quiero hacerlo en serio.

- No te diré que nunca le haré daño porque los dos sabemos que eso es un ideal casi inalcanzable, pero sí puedo prometerte que haré todo lo posible por no hacerlo y que cuando pase, haré hasta lo impensable por resarcirme.

- Bien – me sonrió -, pero ahora deberíamos bajarnos porque dudo mucho que te guste tener un auto con olor a pis.

No alcancé a abrirle la puerta a Mike antes de que saliera corriendo al departamento de Bella, lo seguí de cerca con la bolsa llena de compras. Bella me esperaba con la puerta de su departamento abierta y con una mueca en su rostro.

- No debí dejarlo que te acompañara.

- Quería hablar conmigo – le sonreí y besé sus labios incitándola a que por fin cerrara la puerta.

Pasé de largo por su lado y dejé las compras en la encimera de la cocina – Edward…

- Tu hijo es muy inteligente.

Me di media vuelta, apoyándome en la encimera y la miré, pero solo me pude concentrar en su labio inferior que se vio apresado entre sus dientes – Los sicólogos dicen que es más inteligente que los otros chicos de su edad.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- Mike es especial… muchas veces se comporta como alguien de veinte años pero a veces parece un nene de pecho… no lo sé, no quería que pensaras que es raro.

- Amor – estiré mi mano y la tomé de la cinturilla de su jeans acercándola a mí -, necesitamos tener confianza en estas cosas, y ya que Mike será algo contaste en nuestra vidas y si me quieres en la tuya, debes hacerme participe de él, aunque te juro que entiendo a la perfección si prefieres que mi relación con tu hijo sea mínima hasta que decidamos qué camino seguir.

- Eres maravilloso, Edward Cullen…

Cerré los ojos y disfruté de los dedos de Bella pasando por mis cabellos, de cómo las yemas de sus dedos se enredaban en ellos y como…

Mis pensamientos se trabaron cuando Mike decidió unírsenos. Traté de no odiarlo, de hecho ni siquiera me molestó como antes, entre los tres cocinamos y aunque el pequeño no estuvo para nada muy hablador, tampoco me lanzó alguno de sus comentarios mordaces, con razón, ahora entendía como un niño de casi siete años podía soltar palabras tan bien elaboradas y tan precisas para provocar lo que él quería.

Observé a Mike mientras ponía la lechuga de forma simétrica en el plato que Bella le había pasado, él no la arrojó como quizás lo hubiera hecho otro niño, no, él la estaba poniendo en orden.

Parpadeé varias veces y procuré que Bella no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que estaba mirando a su hijo.

- Bueno, esto ya casi está así que puedes ir llevando los cubiertos a la mesa Mike.

- ¡Claro, mamá!

Y ahí noté algo nuevo, cada vez que Mike hablaba con Bella, era otro niño, uno que reflejaba mucho mejor su edad. En silencio, me acerqué a mi chica y besé castamente sus labios para después girarme y ayudar a Mike a poner la mesa. Cuando tuvimos todo listo, Bella llegó con los platos de comida.

La charla fue banal y principalmente centrada en el colegio de Mike, el niño, cuando se soltaba era bastante sociable y algo hiperactivo, supongo que es bueno que esté más hablador a mí alrededor.

La cena ya había terminado y Mike comenzó a cabecear de tal forma que faltó poco para que se diera contra el plato, pero aunque Bella le tomó la cabeza, él ya estaba profundamente dormido.

- Deja que te ayudo.

Me puse de pie y tomé a Mike en mis brazos, este niño estaba demasiado flaco. Puse mi mano en mi espalda y pude notar muy bien sus costillas, sin quererlo, le di una mirada a Bella que ella supo evaluar sin ningún problema.

- Corre y se mueve mucho, además me cuesta que coma, pero el pediatra dice que está dentro de su peso.

Asentí y le sonreí, ¡mierda!, me estaba convirtiendo en un metiche.

Solo dejé a Mike en su cama y salí para darle privacidad a Bella junto a su hijo. La habitación era igual de pequeña que todo lo demás en la casa, y ni siquiera estaba muy personalizada, supongo que Bella de verdad no consideraba esta su casa.

Me apoyé en la pared hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir, Bella me miraba con una enorme sonrisa – Gracias por todo esto, fue un día maravilloso.

- Gracias a ti por compartir cosas tan importantes de tu vida conmigo – llevé mis manos a sus caderas y las meneé mientras la acercaba más a mi cuerpo -, sé que por alguna razón proteges a Mike y que si me dejas estar cerca de él es porque no piensas en darme una patada muy pronto.

- De hecho – rodeó mi cuello con brazos juntando ahora nuestros pechos -, he estado pensando en no darte la patada en mucho tiempo – la forma en la que alargó la frase fue malditamente sensual.

Subí mis manos por su espalda buscando las palabras correctas – Tengo que irme.

- ¿Por qué? – su aliento rozó en mi cuello haciendo que mi miembro se terminara de erguir y que mis ojos se cerraran por instinto.

- Porque… - gemí cuando sus labios se posaron en mi mentón -, si no me voy ahora…

- ¿Qué harás Edward? – sentí la pérdida de su contacto solo para verla frente a mí con la frente arrugada –, ¿Qué harás si no te vas ahora?

- Voy a follarte malditamente fuerte.

De una zancada acorté nuestro espacio y reclamé sus labios… míos.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Sí, soy yo, aún no iba a subir nada pero estuve de cumple y me dio nostalgia, así que aquí tienen un capítulo, extrañaba mucho FF y quise hacerme un regalo :D**

**En este capítulo daré gracias especial a mi beta, Erica Castelo porque me ha ayudado mucho, no solo con la ortografía sino también en todo a lo que se refiere a Mike.**

**Espero verlas de nuevo muy prontito.**

**Besos, Joha!**


End file.
